Olvidando el pasado, enfrentando al futuro
by Viry Stewart
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre y el suicidio de su padre, Bella queda en un orfanato Hasta que conoce al amor de su vida, sin saber que el es el culpable de que ella se quedara sola ¿ Podrá el amor vencer todos los obstaculos?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses. Jamás hubiera imaginado algo ni siquiera remotamente parecido a esta situación, incluso de haberlo intentado. Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años y esta es mi historia.

Iba en un taxi con las ventanillas del coche abiertas... una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y la eliminé de inmediato. Comenzaría una nueva vida.

Creí que mi vida estaba resuelta. Lo que había planeado para mí asumí que era lo mejor. Nunca me imaginé que alguien vendría a mi vida y le daría un giro de 180 grados.

A partir de ahí, mi mundo cambió de blanco y negro a color, me llenó de amor, protección, confianza, pasión y todo lo que puedes esperar en un hombre, pero su secreto cambiará por completo nuestra relación, eventualmente, terminarse y quedarme sola, herida y mal, muy mal, tal cual estaba antes de que él apareciera en mi vida.

Recuerdos de los últimos meses llegaron a mi mente. Creí que al fin sería feliz, pero nuevamente, me equivoqué.

Mis pensamientos volaron muchos años atrás, recordando a mis padres. Mi madre, alocada, juvenil e impulsiva. Mi padre, protector y cariñoso, al menos conmigo. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquellos recuerdos.

Nunca pensé que todo se podría arruinar en tan solo un segundo. Todas las personas que amaba me dejaban, o me decepcionaban.

No podría dejarme vencer.

Pero de algo estaba segura, los finales felices no se hicieron para mí.


	2. Lo que soy

**Los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía**

**Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa**

** sin su ayuda esta historia no sería la misma**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Lo que soy.<p>

Sonó el despertador, estiré la mano para apagar la maldita cosa que sonaba, gruñí, no tenía ganas de levantarme. No aún. Se filtraba un poco de luz por las ventanas, ya que las cortinas estaban corridas y me quedé otro rato recostada, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

El despertador sonó de nuevo, ¡demonios! ya era hora de levantarme, esta vez.

Soy madrugadora, pero me desvelé leyendo uno de los libros que tanto me gustaban, los clásicos caracterizados por el drama, romance, pérdida, pasión y todo eso que no experimentaré.

Me levanté rápidamente, el dormitorio estaba casi vacío y eso significaba sólo una cosa, ya era tarde para las clases.

Me duché, el agua me relajó un poco y me quitó el sueño, no tardé demasiado, salí y me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta a cuadros, me peiné un poco el cabello, no me maquillé -nunca me ha gustado-, así que, entré de nuevo al baño para cepillarme los dientes, me eché un último vistazo al espejo, para confirmar que me veía "presentable" por así decirlo, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí rápidamente al salón de clases.

Iba a toda velocidad por el pasillo que llegaba al salón cuando me tope con Ángela. Ella es mi mejor amiga, tiene la piel blanca, unos hermosos ojos azules que resaltan más con sus anteojos, que por cierto le quedan muy bien, aunque ella no opine lo mismo. Su cabello es largo color castaño, casi del mismo color que el mío, y es un par de centímetros más alta que yo, es muy divertida e inteligente, es casi tan tímida como yo, es muy dulce y le tengo demasiada confianza.

A ella la abandonaron sus padres, llegó aquí desde recién nacida y tuve la suerte de que no nos adoptaran a ninguna, porque una sin la otra en este orfanato no tendría sentido, éramos como hermanas.

Y sí, crecí en un orfanatorio. Llegué aquí cuando tenía apenas 13 años, mis padres bueno… ellos murieron. Una historia larga y triste para contar.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando su saludo me sacó de éstos.

—Hola Bella, veo que tu también vas algo retrasada—, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Hola Ángela, sí, de hecho anoche me dormí algo tarde por estar leyendo y mira las consecuencias—. Las dos reímos bajo y nos apresuramos, me sentí más segura, al menos, no sería la única en llegar un poco tarde.

Entramos al salón de clases, noté que estaban casi todos y tomamos rápidamente nuestros asientos.

La mañana paso rápida, no tanto como de costumbre ya que, los últimos días se me hacían eternos. Como ya teníamos 18 años, sólo faltaban unos meses para salir del orfanato, terminar la preparatoria e independizarnos. Estábamos en el mes de mayo y todo se terminaba a principios de julio, obviando la parte en que yo no saldría de aquí, estaba prácticamente convencida de que mi vocación era ser monja "servir a Dios" -¿suena raro no?- como lo llamaban las hermanas del orfanato.

Bueno, al parecer no sueno tan convencida.

Angie se marcharía, estaríamos comunicadas por teléfono y una que otra visita de ella hacia mí, pero la echaría de menos.

Sor Carmen nos citó en el comedor a la salida de clases y después, me reuniría con ella para hablar lo de ser una religiosa.

Al salir del salón, Angie y yo nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, pasamos por el jardín. Me encantaba pasar mucho tiempo ahí, al pasar vi a todos los niños jugando y no pude evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al ver a todos esos niños que fueron abandonados o que sus padres no los querían, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos, verlos reír era de verdad gratificante -sonreí-, esos niños tenían un corazón puro y merecían una buena familia.

Llegamos por fin al comedor, no era tan grande, pero suficiente para nosotros. Varias personas nos saludaban, yo solo asentía con una sonrisa, nos dirigíamos hasta donde estaba la comida, Angie tomó un plato y se sirvió patatas con un hotdog, yo sólo un poco de ensalada. A decir verdad, no tenía mucho apetito, encontramos una mesa al final del salón y tomamos asiento. Iniciamos nuestro almuerzo al mismo tiempo y traté de entablar conversación.

—Sor Carmen me citó después de comer a su oficina, quiere dejar claras las reglas sobre lo de ser una de ellas y de cual será mi nuevo dormitorio y todo eso—. Angie se esforzó por dedicarme una sonrisa pero sus ojos no me engañaban, no le gustaba en absoluto que esa fuera mi decisión. Alcanzó mi mano con la suya y la palmeó.

—Bella, eres un poco testaruda. Ya te dije que estás equivocada, esa no es tu vocación. No por el hecho de que tu pasado sea triste tienes que aferrarte o encerrarte en este convento.— Mi amiga habló con voz cansada, siempre me repetía lo mismo, pero nada de lo que dijera me iba a convencer, creo que en eso me parecía demasiado a mi padre.

Pero Angie continúo.

—Ya verás, si sales de aquí, encontrarás a alguien que de verdad te quiera ¿pero aquí?, está bien, estoy de acuerdo que tienes a Dios pero necesitas un hombre Bella, un chico que te haga sentir dichosa, amada, valorada, todo lo que no tuviste por los juegos chuecos que te hizo el destino.

Eso me hizo pensar un poco pero no, yo quería servir a Dios y nada lo cambiaría, o al menos eso pensaba yo. ¿Estaría equivocada?

—Angie ya déjalo quieres, es lo que quiero y es lo que voy hacer—. Logré decir antes de que acabara por convencerme y un poco enfadada por no decidirme por lo que quería hacer.

—Eres tan…—, dijo haciendo una mueca, —cabezota, pero si me quieres, cambiaras de opinión.

—Ya basta cambiemos de tema—, rodó los ojos resignados por no hacerme entender.

—Okey Bella, hagámoslo a tu manera, así te conocí y así te quiero—. Le sonreí con alivio, al menos me dejaría en paz con ese tema.

—Gracias Angie, eres la mejor, yo también te quiero.

Terminamos de comer, Angie me dijo que tendría que ir a clases de costura, como después de ahí íbamos a independizarnos nos enseñaban a coser, lavar, planchar, cocinar y todo lo que se hace en la vida cotidiana. Yo las tomaba para perder un poco de tiempo, considerando que tal vez algún día las llegue a necesitar, algún día tendré que cocinar, ¿cierto?

Angie antes de irse, me deseó suerte en mi reunión con Sor Carmen y de una vez por todas me dirigí hacia ella. Caminé por los largos pasillos del orfanato hasta que llegué a su oficina. Me llené de valor y toqué la puerta.

—Pasa Isabella—. Me dijo con su dulce voz, abrí la puerta y estaba sentada tras su escritorio.

—Buenas tardes Sor Carmen—, -me incliné haciendo como una señal de respeto y me senté.

—Veo que eres muy aplicada, vas bien en cuanto a lo académico se refiere y tú conducta ni hablar eres una buena chica—. Pude hacer un intento de sonrisa con las comisuras de mis labios.

—Pero…—al mencionar esas palabras mi corazón lo sentí en el pecho ¿es que acaso me había visto alguien anoche desvelándome leyendo el libro?, no creo, seguro era otra cosa pero, ¿qué?

—La hermana Jessica me ha informado que anoche estuviste leyendo no sé qué cosa y te desvelaste por ello, que por consecuencia llegaste retrasada a clases—. Me miraba como quien mira a un asesino en serie, sostuve su mirada, me sudaban las manos, esa hermana no me quitaba la vista ni un solo segundo, era una chismosa pero ¡ah!, Sor Carmen carraspeó su garganta para llamar mi atención y le respondiese.

—Esteem… sí, es cierto. Pensé que no molestaba a nadie y me tomé ese atrevimiento—, me miró firmemente y por fin habló.

—Supongo que no lo hiciste sobre molestar a alguien, pero debo advertirte que eso estará estrictamente prohibido cuando ingreses al convento—. Agachéla mirada y jugueteaba con mis dedos ¿era realmente eso lo que yo quería para mí?

—Ahora mismo te daré todo lo que debes cumplir si quieres ser una "sierva de Dios", primeramente hay horarios de levantarse, ducharse, vestirte, arreglarte, posteriormente, realizamos una pequeña ceremonia todos los días como acción de gracias por un día mas de vida, de ahí nos pasamos al comedor a almorzar, luego cada hermana se va a cumplir una labor, que te será asignada una vez que estés dentro—. Se limitó a sonreír y continuó.

—Al finalizar tu labor, la cual durará aproximadamente dos horas diaria, asistirás a la segunda ceremonia de gracias, que se realiza en la tarde, terminando con una hora diaria de lectura bíblica y finalmente todas se van a sus dormitorios a bañarse, cambiarse y a la cama. Así serán todos los días por el resto de tu vida, ¿tienes alguna duda?—. Rayos sonaba complicado, pero algo tenía que costarme el querer ser una de ellas, y ¿cuándo podría levantarme a la hora que quisiera?, me lancé a hacerle saber mi duda.

—¿Cuándo me podré levantar a la hora que quiera?—, puedo jurar que su sonrisa tenía sarcasmo pero era una Sor, no podría hacer eso ¿o sí?

—Sólo los domingos. Pero la hora máxima que te puedes levantar son las nueve de la mañana, no más que eso.—Me contestó sin pausas.

—Está bien—contesté.

—Muy bien hermana Isabella, en unos meses estarás aquí, así que vete acostumbrando, servir a Dios es único y te gustara—. ¿Me había llamado hermana? Si que sonaba raro, asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

—Si no le importa,¿puedo retirarme?, tengo algunas tareas que hacer—, me observó unos instantes.

—Por supuesto, siempre y cuando haya quedado todo claro—. Asentí con la cabeza y me hizo seña de que podía salir.

—Con permiso—, dije antes de marcharme.

En el camino al dormitorio iba pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Sor Carmen, tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra todo eso, tenía que poder.

Vagabundeé un rato por todo el orfanato hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo, iba caminando distraída, perdida en mis pensamientos cuando topé con la hermana Jessica.

—¿Qué tal Bella?— Me dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios, no sé cómo podía ella tener vocación siendo más que un demonio que rondaba el convento y para mi sorpresa ya estaba oscureciendo.

—Hola—, le dije con una sonrisa falsa también.

—Mañana comienzan las donaciones que la gente del exterior hace al orfanato, ya puse las listas de los días que les tocará ayudar para acomodar todo tipo de donaciones—. Esas donaciones se hacían una vez por mes, la gente de fuera nos traía alimentación, algunas dinero, ropa y así, cosas indispensables para nosotros.

—Claro, ya los reviso, cuenta con ello—, le sonreí.

—Perfecto. Espero y todos cumplan ayudando, buenas noches Isabella—. Pero como me repateaba que me llamaran Isabella, sólo con Bella bastaba.

—Buenas noches—, logré contestarle antes de que se perdiera por los pasillos.

Caminé hacia donde estaban las listas sobre los turnos para ayudar el día de las donaciones, busqué mi nombre entre ellas, estábamos a Lunes, a mi me tocaba el Viernes y a Angie igual, sería perfecto estar con mi amiga, así no me sentiría incomoda con las miradas asesinas que me mandaba Jessica de vez en cuando, sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación. Sí que estaba cansada, había sido un día largo y debido a la reunión con Sor Carmen, me había perdido la comida y cena no quedaba de otra más que dormir y sí que lo necesitaba.

_Estaba soñando lo sabía, solo así podría explicar este lugar maravilloso, estaba en un prado era enorme, árboles por todos lados de un verde impresionante el más hermoso que he visto. Estaba rodeado de flores silvestres violetas, amarillas, azules, rojas, blancas. Los girasoles buscando la calidez del sol, quien se encontraba en su punto máximo. La luz se reflejaba en el arroyo que estaba en frente de mí, de un hermoso color azul, casi como el cielo, el agua era muy clara, me dieron unas enormes ganas de meterme ahí, fascinada me arrodille y acaricie son suavidad la hierba podía sentir al humedad a causa del roció por las mañana, el escuchar a las aves perfectamente cantar._

—_Cierra los ojos_—. _Escuché una aterciopelada y suave voz, giré para ver de dónde provenía, no vi a nadie. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho como si de repente algo me faltará_

—_Cierra los ojos_—._ Volvió a decir, giré para ver, pero no había nadie, no estaba asustada por que algo me fuera a pasar, lo que de verdad me asustaba era el no volver a escuchar esa hermosa voz._

—_Hazlo_—. _No__ sé porque repetía eso, algo me decía que tenía que hacerle caso, ¿Cómo no obedecer esa voz?_

_Hice lo que me dijo y lentamente cerré mis ojos, mi corazón latía rápidamente, de repente sentí una presencia justo frente a mí._

—_No los abras_—._ Volvió a decir, y no lo hice._

_El olor de esa persona era maravilloso, inexplicable_

_Sentí como alguien tocaba mi cara con mucha delicadeza, lo sentí como si tocara la más fina de las porcelanas y con miedo a romperse. Fue casi un rose, muy delicado, pero que me hizo estremecer. Cuando ya no lo volví a sentir, sentí un inmenso miedo, como si me quitaran una parte de mí. Quería abrir los ojos, cuando lo volví a sentir, con más intensidad que la primera vez. Con ese rose sentí unas olas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mis labios, quería saber quién era esa persona, pero no quería dejar de sentir esto. Debía de correr el riesgo._

_Lentamente abrí mis ojos, pero no vi a nadie, sólo me quedó esa dolorosa sensación de vacío._


	3. Deshaciendo culpa

****Los personajes no nos pertenecen son de la Adorada Stephenie Meyer 3'****

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Estaba en mi Oficina, muy concentrado en los planos que tenía sobre mi escritorio, era sobre una construcción de un Hotel que supervisaría próximamente. Estaba tan metido estudiándolo que me sobresalte cuando mi secretaria me hablo por el intercomunicador

-Sr. Cullen - dijo Zafrina, a través de ese aparato. Presioné el botón para contestar, un poco molesto, por la interrupción.

-Dime Zafrina

- La señorita Alice esta aquí, la dejo pasar ó le digo que espere – Rodé los ojos, como si eso fuera posible.

- Dile que estoy muy ocupado, para atenderla – le dije divertido, no podía contener mi risa, mi secretaria también se rió, Alice seguro se molestaría

-Claro que si Jefe sexy – volví a rodar mis ojos, nunca me dejaría en paz con ese apodo, lo decía para fastidiarme lo sabía, Zafrina había trabajado en la empresa desde siempre, cuando mi papa la fundo era de absoluta confianza, es de las mejores amigas de mi madre y yo la quería casi como a una

Volví a poner mis ojos en los planos, que tenia, no serviría de nada, no tardaría en aparecer Alice por la puerta. Escuche un pequeño grito de enojo desde afuera de la oficina, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-ugh Estas Jugando Edward Cullen, - dijo mi pequeña hermana, entrando a mi oficina, con el seño fruncido

-¡Hola! Alice, ¿no te dije que esperaras afuera? – dije en tono burlón, ella solo entrecerró sus ojos

-Soy tu hermana, no necesito esperar – hizo un mohín – y, ¿qué tipo de recibimiento es este?

-¡Alice! Me alegro de verte – dije con un falso entusiasmo aunque no tanto, amaba a mi hermana

-Un día necesitaras de mi ayuda y no la tendrás- me contesto enseñando su lengua

- Vale Alice – dije sin ocultar mi sonrisa – lo siento es que es divertido hacerte enfadar

-Pf sabes que odio eso, valla que si me quieres – fingió tristeza en su voz y sus chantajes emocionales

Alice era mi hermana tiene 18 años, es un poco pequeña probablemente mide 1;55' m de estatura, tenía el cabello corto, y cada una de sus puntas apuntaba a cada dirección, tenía la piel blanca como, la mía, y los ojos verdes como los de mi madre y los míos

Sin dejar de mirarla me levante de mi silla, rodé el escritorio, caminado despacio hacia ella, sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo supuse por su cambio de expresión

-No te atrevas Edward – puso sus manos enfrente de ella y dio un paso hacia atrás

-Oh vamos Alice, es mi manera de saludar ya lo sabes, - cada vez iba acercándome más mientras ella miraba a ambos lado, intentando escapar

Sin dejar que tuviera una oportunidad de correr, puse mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y empecé a girar con ella, y empezó a dar pequeños gritos,

-Joder Edward – chillo sobre mí, creo que recorrí toda la oficina con ella, en brazos mientras daba vueltas, y vueltas, yo no podía dejar de reír.

-Ya ya Edw…ard ¡Basta! – Me detuve cuando cuándo empecé a marearme, Vale es una escusa no quería que se enojara era de armas tomar ¡Enserio!

La solté y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y despeine su cabello eso no le gustaría.

-EDWARD! – Me dijo gritando – Acabas de echar a perder un hermoso peinado – claramente enojada

-Vamos Allie, no es la gran cosa – entrecerró sus ojos –Bueno ya a que debo tu hermosa visita – le dije sarcásticamente

-Se nota tu amor por mí en tus palabras – avanzo hacia mi escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente – necesita una remodelación tu oficina

-Ya la hiciste – me dirigí a mi silla – hace un mes

- de acuerdo, sabes que me dejaras hacerlo de todos modos – claramente confiada, ya veremos.

-Eres una… no sé cómo puedo soportarte, deberían de darme un premio-

-JAJA' vine porque en unos días será la recaudación en el orfanato Mills Falls abra algo así como celebración para los grandes donadores, claramente estamos invitados – dijo con una sonrisa

Suspire, desde que paso aquello hace años, me juré, ayudar a todo el que necesitara, he trabajado duro para estar en el puesto que estoy, y desde que sucedió más que nunca, era una forma de quitar mi culpa, no del todo claro me encantaba ayudar a la gente que lo necesita, ver sus sonrisas, era sumamente genial.

-Si claro, no me acordaba de ese evento – Alice me miraba cuidadosamente, sabia como me ponía con este tema

-¿Iras conmigo verdad?-

-No podría faltar, -Suspire - sabes que es lo que estaba pensando un día – dije con nostalgia

-¿Qué? - contesto mientras revisaba algo en su bolso.

-Tal vez… no sé uno de esos niños – Alice levanto la cabeza de repente – podría ser el hijo de… – hice una mueca – si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido y… - no termine mi oración porque Alice me interrumpió

-Edward, Basta – sabía que le dolía verme así, cuando pensaba en ese día -¿Cuándo vas a dejar de herirte de esa forma? – ahí venia su discurso de nuevo – estoy harta de que siempre te culpes, nadie podía predecir lo que iba a pasar, pensé que lo podría ver yo pero no fue asi – ella seguía diciéndome lo de siempre, pero nadie podía sacarme de la cabeza eso… Nunca me perdonare lo que hice,

- Edward – No me di cuenta de que estaba a lado mío, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – no tienes la culpa, sabes perfectamente cómo y porque pasaron las cosas – dijo suavemente

Solamente me le quede mirando. Un nudo se empezó a formar en mi garganta, siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que recordaba, sentía una maldita impotencia.

Quite las manos de mi hermana y gire la silla, no quería que me viera así, ya era suficiente todo lo que les hice sufrir en el pasado.

-Lo Siento – susurre suavemente

-Odio que no dejes ver tus sentimientos, - solamente negué – Edward soy tu hermana, te conozco mejor que todos y soy la única con la que te muestras tal cual eres – sabia que la estaba lastimando al comportarme así

Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y tome mi rostro entre mis manos y saque el aire varias veces, tenía que calmarme, Cuando pensé que ya estaba mejor, gire de nuevo para estar enfrente de ella, ya no estaba al lado mío sino al frente

-¿Estás Bien? – Preguntó

-Creo que si – conteste e hice un intento de sonrisa, - de verdad lo siento, solo que… no puedo evitarlo

-Lo sé, mejor dejemos de pensar en eso, no puedo creerlo, en un minuto eres un idiota conmigo y al otro lloras como magdalena – Solté una risa

-No estaba llorando – dije un poco enojado

-Claro macho Cullen –

-Basta ya. ¿En que estábamos? – trataba de evadir el tema y terminar confesándole que efectivamente estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ah sí, el evento, bueno era solo eso, es como a las 3;00 de la tarde, no te preocupes por papá, déjamelo a mí –Claro no tenia porque hacerlo era la favorita de Papá.

- Por cierto revisas entre tus cosas, ropa que no te quede, o la ropa que compras a mis espaldas – Reclamó Alice siempre era la que nos compraba la ropa.

-Claro Alice, - dije rodando los ojos - lo que tu digas Hermanita – sonrió - Por cierto también te quería decir que…

-Espera- Alice me detuvo – tocaran la puerta – me le quede viendo incrédulo

-¿Qué? – Acto seguido un suave golpe se escucho- ¿Cómo supiste? –Ella solo se encogió de hombros

-Pase – la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció mi padre Carlisle con una sonrisa

-Edward Hijo – Entro por completo a la oficina – veo que tienes visitas

-¡Papá! – Grito Alice, se levanto del asiento y corrió hacia Carlisle y se colgó de su cuello,

Era tan infantil.

-Que efusivo recibimiento –

-Si ¡Hola! Estoy muy bien gracias – Dije con una voz lastimera,

-Hola Hijo – se acerco hacia mí, me abrazo dándome palmadas en la espalda

-Venia a ver si habías terminado los planos, y avisarte que hay una junta en un par de horas-

-Los planos los hubiera terminado si Alice no me hubiera interrumpido – Ella solo me enseño su lengua

-Por cierto papá, Edward puede llegar tarde un día de estos ¿verdad? – Le dijo Alice a Carlisle haciendo los Ojitos de Shreck – me acompañara al evento del orfanato –

-Sabes que no te puedo decir que no ¿cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa, Alice solo dio saltitos aplaudiendo

-Vaya Reunión familiar, ¿y no estoy invitado? – nos sobresaltamos a escuchar a Emmet, que estaba recargado en la puerta de la oficina

¿Cuándo demonios entro?

-Emmet Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que toques la jodida puerta – le dije molesto, siempre era lo mismo

-Uff de que humor andas hoy, sabes – se iba acercando hasta donde estaba – necesitas un poco de acción, algo que te baje ese humor, y otras cosas –Ya sabía por dónde iba- que tal si me acompañas, al bar, en la noche, unas copas, chicas, ya sabes, o….

-Oh ¿qué?- le dije en tono despreocupado

-Oh aceptar que Britany te invite a salir ya que tu no muestras interés en ella, pero créeme siempre habla de ti aunque seas un amargado- dijo con algo de decepción, Emmet normalmente salía con toda chica que se le pusiera enfrente y sabia lo que pretendía con su secretaria si yo la rechazaba, aunque Britany no estaba nada mal, pero solo era la secretaria de mi hermano y no era de ese tipo de hombres que se toma todo como un "free" yo quería algo serio.

-Cállate Idiota – Emmet solo una risa que creo se escucho a 10 metros de distancia, lo golpee en la cabeza

-Auch Eddy – Dijo sobándose la cabeza

-Odio ese nombre – lo mire con furia –

-¿Amor y paz? –

-Ya dejen de pelar cuantos años tienen ¿5? – Alice nos miraba desde el otro lado de la oficina

-HERMANITAA! –Chillo Emmet, fue corriendo hacia ella y la levanto,

-TAL PARA CUAL, EMMET BAJAME – Emmet lo hizo inmediatamente. Él le tenía más miedo que yo, Y es raro Ya que Emmet parece un verdadero luchador, es enorme Alice a su lado parece un llavero

-Ugh Vale ya me voy, hasta después – se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla – adiós papa – hizo lo mismo – Adiós Emmet- a él solo le dio un golpe en el hombro, y salió riéndose

-Bien yo también me voy, yo si trabajo – Dijo Emmet, papá y yo solo rodamos los ojos – Chaito – agito la mano y salió

-Bien hijo, tienes que terminar esos planos, - yo solo asentí – no se te olvide la reunión nos vemos en casa – y con eso salió dejándome solo

¡Por fin Silencio!

Fui otra vez hacia mi escritorio poniéndome a trabajar de nuevo, casi no me podía concentrar. Estaba pensando en mi familia, fueron un gran apoyo para mí, los valore aun más.

La tarde paso rápidamente, entre revisar los planos y la junta, las horas pasaron rápidamente y por fin salí del trabajo

Recogí todas las cosas de mi escritorio tome mi maletín, y salí de la oficina

-Buenas Noches Zafirina – le dije adiós a mi secretaria eran alrededor de las 7;00 pm las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas, así que no tuve que esperar tanto iban unos pocos empleados y me saludaron

Antes de salir tope con Britany, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla y trataría de alejarla lo más pronto de mí, sabía que yo no era su tipo

-¿Qué tal tu día hoy Edward?- me miraba como si me fuera a devorar con la mirada, realmente me sentía acosado y eso me causaba miedo

-Bien, gracias- contesté mientras trataba de caminar y ella me bloqueaba el paso

-¿Porque eres tan distante?- decía mientras me comenzaba a acorralar hacia la pared que estaba por la recepción principal

-No lo soy, simplemente estoy cansado y quiero llegar a mi casa- mierda mi voz sonó sumamente nerviosa lo cual suponía que la provocaba mas y no quería tener ningún contacto físico con ella

Se acerco mas a mí, y sus labios se juntaron con los míos podría jurar que me tragaría yo simplemente estaba inmovilizado y en cuanto reaccione la aleje

-Esto no está bien tu no tenias ningún derecho de besarme, ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo- estaba furioso, realmente cuando me gustaba una chica yo tomaba la iniciativa y era yo el que provocaba el beso, y por otro lado detestaba a las chicas aventadas pretendiendo tomar los actos que un caballero debe de hacer, Britany era así lo que inmediatamente la descarto de pretender tener algo con ella, camine y salí de la empresa.

Baje al estacionamiento, me subí a mi hermoso volvo plateado, cuando subí al auto el aroma, que irradiaba mi precioso auto, debo admitirlo lo amo. Raro lo se

No había tanto trafico por las calles de New York, pase por el parque de Central Parck era hermoso, las luces que lo iluminaban le daban un toque perfecto el sol empezaba a esconderse, y los reflejos de la luz se veían magníficos.

Llegue rápidamente a la casa de mis padres, aun vivía con ellos, de hecho todos, estaba pensando en pronto comprar un departamento aunque aun no lo tengo muy decidido.

Las puertas de la cochera de abrieron y estacione el auto junto el porshe de Alice, camine rápidamente hasta la entrada de la Puerta principal de la casa y entre. Me quite el saco y lo deje en la orilla del salón,

Escuche ruidos en la cocina y camine directo hacia haya mamá estaba moviendo sartenes de aquí para allá estaba cocinando.

-¡Hola mamá! – dije con una sonrisa

-¡Edward Hijo! – Respondió contenta camino hacia a mí y me abrazo, la envolví con mis brazos y bese su cabeza – que bueno que llegas ¿puedes ayudarme a preparar la cena?

-Por supuesto – Contesté, amaba cocinar.

Entre los 2 nos pusimos en marcha y terminamos la cena rápidamente, Emmet llego reclamando por comida y mamá lo saco de las orejas, cuando intento agarrar un poco de lo que estábamos cocinando

Era como un niño pequeño

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a charlar sobre las cosas del día, amaba nuestras comidas familiares. Estar con las personas que amas es lo mejor.

Terminamos de cenar, me despedí de todos y subí hasta mi habitación. Estaba hasta el tercer piso, era la última.

Entre, vi la cama y sentí demasiado cansancio, me dirigi al baño y me di una ducha rápida, Salí con una toalla envolviendo mi cintura, abrí el closet, me puse unos bóxers y un pantalón de pijama, entré de nuevo al baño y lave mis dientes.

La cama me llamaba, casi fue arrastras hacia ella, quite el cobertor y me subí rápidamente cayendo casi al instante a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh el Capitulo 3 ._.' ya lo habían subido pero... x's XD ¡Espero les guste! c: esto empezara a tomar forma...<strong>

**no se que... Gracias por los reviews son... ¡Geniales! Nos vemos el Próximo fin de semana... chaú**

**Clic en el botonsito de abajo Jess' **


	4. Primer Mirada

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es 1OO% nuestra**

* * *

><p><strong>3.- Primer Mirada<strong>

-Bella, Bella despierta ya es tarde – escuché la voz de mi inoportuna amiga

- Ángela - Gemí y enterré mi rostro en la almohada, ya había amanecido, estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso me senté abrutadamente

-Bella es tarde faltan 30 minutos para las clases – siguió insistiendo pero yo no la escuchaba – ¡Bella!- agito mis hombros – ¿estas bien? – dijo no muy convencida

- ¿eh? Si, adelántate, ahorita te alcanzo –

Ángela se fue un poco desconcertada por mi comportamiento, pero en cuanto recordé el sueño que tuve y todos los sentimientos que sentí, me quede un poco confundida. Cuando aquel hombre me toco, tuve sentimientos raros, sentimientos que estoy segura no podía sentir, no debía, sentir, estaba mal, yo voy a dedicarme a estar con Dios únicamente solo a él lo puedo amar,

-Bella solo fue un sueño- dije para mí, no fue real, solo fue un tonto y aburrido sueño

Giré para ver la hora en el despertador. Faltaba muy poco para las clases y otra vez iba tarde.

Me levante muy rápido, demasiado diría yo, y eso hizo que mi torpeza se hiciera presente me enrede con las sábanas y caí al suelo –Buenos Días- pensé sarcásticamente. No me metería a bañar no tenía tiempo. Así que solo me puse unos pantalones, un jersey, peine un poco mi cabello y salí corriendo de la habitación rezando por no caerme y la hermana no hubiera llegado.

Suspire con alivio, Dios me quiere. No había llegado aún

-Disculpen la tardanza, se me hizo un poco tarde –dije con un hilo de voz a mis compañeros e inmediatamente me puse en mi lugar

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, recordando otra vez ese sueño, no sabía que era ni porque lo tuve, debía alejarlo de mi mente, pero solo recordar cómo me sentí. Diablos deja pensar en eso

-Señorita Swan – Salté sobresaltada cuando vi que la hermana estaba parada alado de mí – no está prestando atención a la clase –

- Lo siento hermana umh, no tuve buena noche – conteste no muy segura de qué decir.

- Será mejor que se tome la mañana – lo dijo con un tono frío en su voz

-Pero… le prometo que no vuelve a pasar,

- Hasta mañana señorita Swan – me dijo tangente

Suspire, guarde mis cosas y salí a paso lento del salón, era la primera vez que me distraía en clase, no era un buen comienzo para lo que tenía pensado dedicarme.

Salí al jardín un rato para tomar aire y había varios niños ahí

-Hola bella – me dijo una dulce voz. Era Jennifer una hermosa niña de 6 años, me había encariñado mucho con ella. Su cabello era de un rubio dorado, tenía los ojos verdes. Había llegado aquí desde bebé, la habían dejado en la puerta del orfanato

-Hola Jenny – así le decía de cariño y le encantaba – me regreso una sonrisa –

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?, los niños grandes no quieren – dijo con una carita triste

-Bueno ellos no saben lo que es divertirse – le dije agarrando su cabello

– ¡vamos!-

Me llevo con otros niños de su edad, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, eran divertidos, y pasaba un tiempo agradable, una de las cosas que más disfrutaban es cuando les leía uno que otro cuento ó cuando jugábamos escondidas.

Esta también era una de las cosas por las que me quería quedar aquí, que los niños que vinieran se sintieran felices y sintieran un poco de amor.

La semana pasó rápidamente, ya no tuve contratiempos de ningún tipo Gracias a Dios no volví a llegar tarde a las clases, los días pasaron rápido y aquí estoy, Viernes por fin, a lo largo de la semana se hicieron varias actividades para la recaudación de dinero entre otras cosas, hoy se haría un tipo evento para que las personas "benefactoras" vieran las instalaciones del Orfanato y la gente venga a apoyarnos dejando cosas como Ropa, despensa, medicinas en fin.

La mañana paso como todos los días, levantarme para ir a la escuela, bañarme y salir.

Me quede de ver con Ángela terminando las clases para ir juntas al salón donde estaríamos, y ver cómo nos organizábamos.

Desde que me levante esa mañana tenía un ligero presentimiento, era raro nunca había sentido algo así, iba cambiando había salido de mi última clase, de lejos ví a Angie esperándome recargada en uno de los ventanales que daban al jardín.

Iba un poco ansiosa debía calmarme o Ángela me preguntaría que me pasa y no tenía ni idea de que responderle. Conforme me iba acercando intente darle un sonrisa, más bien un intento ya que estoy segura solo forme un mueca.

-¡Hola Bella! – dijo levantando una mano en forma de saludo – ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien Gracias, y a ti - Pregunté nerviosamente, movía mis manos con impaciencia, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que me estaba pasando.

-Genial, igual como siempre – Decía mirándome detenidamente

-¿Qué? – tratando de salirme por la tangente

-Te noto algo rara, ¿estás bien? – yo solo asentí – segura

-Sí,… Bueno más o menos, siento, no se algo en el pecho como un presentimiento – dije sin estar muy segura,

-Deben ser alucinaciones tuyas Bella, debes distraerte y no estresarte tanto-sonrió y le devolví el gesto creo que tenía razón en fin nos dimos prisa en comer ya que después de ahí nos citaron para las donaciones.

Fuimos por algo de comer rápidamente, se nos hacia un poco tarde, no tardamos mucho así que nos dirigimos hasta el salón de usos múltiples. Ya había varios niños y adolescentes ayudando a poner todo en orden vimos a Sor Carmen y fuimos con ella.

-Oh Isabella, Ángela, ya tengo donde estarán ustedes – Le sonreímos cuando nos vio, ella nos asignaría en diferentes grupos para saber en que estaríamos ayudando.

-Claro donde usted nos diga, - Contesto Ángela,

-Vale, estarán del otro lado, -Nos giramos para ver hacia donde apuntaba – pusimos avisos por la ciudad así que la gente podrá venir a dejar la ropa, se encargaran, de recibirla, y acomodarla ¿Si?

-Claro Madre- no sería tan difícil lo que nos toco – Jale a Ángela del brazo, estaba distraída quien sabe que estaría viendo

Nos toco en el mismo grupo a Ángela y a mí nos encargaríamos de la ropa, que vinieran a dejar las personas, ordenarla por tallas y todo eso, nos fuimos para acomodar las cosas y volví a sentir un raro presentimiento, no le di mucha importancia

-Auch Bella – se quejo – eso dolió- yo solo me reí

-Estabas distraída en no sé qué cosa, -Gire para verla – Te aguantas

-Vi a alguien – me dijo con una sonrisa – ¿crees que me enamorare algún día?

-Quizá este alguien esperando por ti haya afuera – Una sonrisa triste se formo en mi cara

-También para ti –Dijo con voz suave– Vamos Bella

Me detuve y la encare – Ángela sabes lo que voy a hacer por el resto de mi vida, no hay nadie afuera por mí, y nunca lo abra – estaba un poco enojada. No podía entender que no quería sufrir, no quería sentir ese sentimiento, llamado "Amor", solo lo sentiría por Dios, nada más.

La escuche Bufar – Esta Bien. Pongámonos a trabajar- Creo que también estaba enfadada pero sabía que se le pasaría

Estaríamos en una tipo mesas, con un cartel señalando que aquí podían dejar la ropa que donaran.

Amaba cuando la gente hacia donaciones, había personas con un gran corazón y admiraba eso, me encantaba, cuando les decíamos a los niños que tendrían nueva ropa, al menos sería nueva para ellos,

Estábamos recibiendo mucha este año, ya habíamos juntado varias cajas,

-Muchas Gracias y que dios la Bendiga – le dije a una señora regordeta, había traído como 3 bolsas,

-De nada querida, mis nietos crecen muy rápido, así que para que tirarla si otros personas las pueden usar- me dijo con una duce sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y se fue

-wau pues debe de tener mucho nietos – dijo Ángela las dos nos reímos al mismo tiempo

-Orales, tendré ropa nueva Bella, -me gire hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, y ahí estaba Jenny y Matt, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos siempre se defendían el uno al otro

-Si todos tendrán ropa, pero no deberían de estar aquí, así que, vallan a jugar a otro lado

-Si Bella – me dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bella creo que necesitamos más cajas, ya no cabe aquí toda esta ropa, y es mejor que también nos llevemos una, o se nos juntara todo aquí- dijo Angie algo preocupada porque afortunadamente la gente no dejaba de llevar cosas y eso era bueno.

Antes de poder contestarle, vimos que se acercaba un hombre hermoso con un perfecto traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata negra al igual que su traje era tan guapo, elegante, su cabello color cobrizo algo despeinado pero sin perder la elegancia y formalidad sus rasgos eran tan exquisitos y sus ojos esos perfectos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, alto y delgado en fin todo un Dios Griego

Cuando deje de admirar tanta belleza me percate de que a su lado estaba una mujer de cabello corto con las mismas facciones exquisitas y su piel blanca, su cabello café claro, perfectamente vestida a simple vista podías observar que era una maestra en la moda pero al igual era hermosa como el por lo que supuse que sería su tipo de mujer, en pocas palabras era su novia.

Hasta que llegaron a nosotras y Angie me hizo una seña de que a ella también le parecía precioso aquel hombre, pero al parecer él sabía lo que provocaba en las mujeres ya que nos miraba divertido al igual que la chica que lo acompañaba

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- seguía mirándonos con sonrisa pícara y mirada divertida

-Bue..Buenas tardes-logro decir mi amiga, dejando a flote todo lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella, yo sonreí y él me miro de una manera tan extraña como un niño que ve su juguete nuevo, bueno al menos así lo interprete yo, nos mirábamos fijamente hasta que la chica que estaba con él le dio un ligero codazo para que reaccionase

-A si claro, traemos algo de ropa, Alice…- ella lo miro e hizo una seña para alguien que se encontraba afuera, en cuanto bajo la mano entro un hombre muy bien vestido que supuse era su chofer, o algo así, el traía enormes cajas de ropa de una marca buena y a simple vista se podía distinguir que era nueva, me sorprendió su enorme generosidad.

Dejo las cajas ahí y se retiro, el seguía mirándome mientras Angie atendía a otras personas.

-Muchísimas gracias, no saben a cuantos niños harán feliz con estos donativos- soné clara y en mi voz se escuchaba la total sinceridad

-No hay de que, es algo que nos gusta hacer y que sin duda alguna no lo dejaremos - dijo aquel hombre hermoso del cual no tenía ninguna idea de cuál era su nombre, le sonreí agradeciendo de nuevo y la chica solo se limitaba a sonreír.

-Con su permiso, que tengan buen día- dijo la chica, tomando del brazo a el hombre encantador, el se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se pusieron al fondo, parados alrededor de una mesa. No podía dejar de verlo había algo en el que me atraía mucho.

- Viste lo guapo que era ese chico oh por Dios que si no estuvieran las hermanas aquí no se qué cosas le hubiera hecho- su voz sonó picara y con algo de maldad

-Ángela- hice una mueca de "ofensa" pero no era la única que pensaba así, bueno pero al menos yo no lo decía

-No me digas que tu no Bella, porque cuando lo veías se te caía toda la baba- me miraba con esos ojos azules que podían leerme el alma

-No claro que no, es solo que llamo mi atención su comportamiento eso es todo- juro por Dios que hice mi mayor esfuerzo de que mi voz sonara segura pero fue todo lo contrario y me delate

-Si como no, pero en fin si tú dices no es no y no hay poder humano que te saque de ahí, anda toma unas cajas y ahorita te alcanzo para ayudarte- obedecí inmediatamente lo que menos quería era que me siguiera interrogando sobre ese chico.

-Claro Angie me llevare algunas- me miro y sonrió ya que ella se quedaría mientras yo iba a dejarlas

Tome dos cajas de ropa y me dirigí hacia la bodega que Sor Carmen nos había indicado que dejaríamos la ropa. En el transcurso me tome la libertad de echarle un vistazo a la gente que estaba ahí, pasaba persona tras persona con la mirada.

Hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en el, ésa persona me miraba con atención prestaba demasiada importancia a cada paso que daba.

Seguí caminando perdida en su mirada ya que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, cuando vi que se acercaba con rapidez hacia mí y fue cuando me percate de que choque con una persona pero cuando ya lo había notado ya me encontraba en el suelo, ni un minuto paso cuando el ya se encontraba frente a mi brindándome una mano para poderme levantar con todo y cajas de ropa.

Fue verdaderamente extraño cuando tome su mano era como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, cuando de repente lo recordé ¡El sueño! Su piel la sentía como en el sueño que tuve la noche anterior es que ¿acaso era una señal? No, no creo tienen que ser ideas mías, me encontraba en ese dilema cuando escuche a mi amiga.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?- grito Angie quien se apresuraba a ver qué tal me encontraba mientras él me ayudaba a levantar

-Si Angie descuida me encuentro bien- dije sin quitar la mirada de aquel ángel otra vez.

-Okey Bella- se limito a regresar a la mesa donde llegaban las donaciones mientras el sonreía y me veía con una especie de admiración.

-Así que te encuentras bien Bella -dijo levantando una ceja

- Si muchas gracias….- no sabía cómo llamarlo cuando me interrumpió-

-Edward mi nombre es Edward- le sonreí tímidamente

– Entonces muchas gracias Edward- soltó una risita que con solo escucharla me contagio alegría.

-Vamos te ayudo con las cajas solo dime por donde- no iba a permitir que me ayudase con las dos se vería algo confianzuda y lo acababa de conocer.

-No con una está bien gracias- le dije algo nerviosa.

- De ninguna manera acabas de tener una caída y no quiero que se repita vamos déjame ayudarte- dijo preocupado y sonando sincero de verdad

-Ya te dije que no si puedo aunque sea con una- sonrió, vencido por mí terquedad y solo agarro una caja

-Veo que eres terca pero anda está bien- caminamos hacia la bodega nos mirábamos y sonreíamos como 2 locos pero no me importo es que ese hombre era único y sumamente deseable

Llegamos a la bodega dejo su caja y me ayudo con la mía

- Misión cumplida- esa sonrisa hacia que mis piernas temblaran se veía más hermoso con esa sonrisa en su rostro era como si fuera a aliviar todo sufrimiento solo con verlo

- Eso parece- lo acompañe en su alegría aunque la verdad no se a que se debía tanta felicidad en el

Me miraba atento y de cierta forma su mirada clavada en mi me ponía nerviosa y jugueteaba con mis dedos mientras caminábamos

-Tu…. También eres voluntaria aquí, digo porque eres la chica que nos recogió los donativos hace unos momentos- me dijo con mucha curiosidad en su voz pero podría jurar que estaba nervioso también

-Amm… no pero si bueno es decir yo soy de aquí- dije demasiado rápido pero el pareció si entender mis palabras

Abrió sus ojos grandes como dos platos

- ¿Ósea es decir eres una hermana?, y ¿porque no llevas su vestuario?- lanzándome las preguntas como si de verdad le importara el que yo fuera una hermana.

Me reí a pequeñas carcajadas

- No, yo pertenezco al orfanato y nos asignaron horarios para los donativos que son de este mes- sonreí de nuevo y el pareció tranquilizarse

– Oh entiendo, entonces tus.. Bueno no te ofendas pero tus padres ¿te abandonaron? - un hueco se formo en mi pecho bueno hubiera sido que pasara eso pero no era así, trate de poner mi mejor cara para que él no se diera cuenta

- Para nada, mis padres murierón y desde entonces estoy aquí- sus ojos se entristecieron y me vieron con compasión

- Lo siento tanto no era mi intención recordártelo o hacerte daño- realmente sonaba que lo sentía pero no era su culpa el que esas decisiones las haya tomado el destino

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- apenas pude formar una sonrisa con las comisuras de mis labios

– ¿Tu… siempre ayudas a el Orfanato Mills Falls?- sonrió de nuevo pero ¡Por Dios! Como me gustaba que sonriera me volvía loca.

-Así es, yo siempre hago donativos para este orfanato, doy donaciones en efectivo, despensas y traigo ropa nueva para los niños y adolescentes me gusta ayudar mucho a la gente…. es una buena manera de pagar mi culpa de aquella vez- lo ultimo lo dijo apenas con un hilo de voz , pareció haberse dado cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta y me miro para ver si ponía atención a sus palabras, el sentir culpa de ¿qué?, si era casi un santo a simple vista, pero no pude contener mi curiosidad

-¿A qué culpa te refieres?- fruncí el ceño tal vez eso no era de mi incumbencia pero sentía la necesidad de saberlo –A nada no me hagas caso- me miraba con mucha intensidad y suplicando con la mirada que no insistiera, lo hice al fin y al cabo no era asunto mío pero -¡joder! la maldita curiosidad no me dejaba así que decidí ignorarla

-Okey- sonrió aliviado y le sonreí lo volví a mirar y el hacia una seña a la chica con la que se encontraba antes de que yo cayera al suelo. Mire hacia la dirección de la chica y ella se acercaba a nosotros que estábamos parados en algún lugar de el salón de donaciones y yo ni cuenta me había dado que había dejado de caminar, cuando la chica llego con nosotros me sonrió –

- Alice ella es Isabella- volvió a sonreír y me miraba con una especie de cómo si fuera un bicho raro pero sentía que le caía bien

-Hola Isabella, ya nos habíamos visto hace unos momentos pero no sabía tu nombre así que mucho gusto- me tendió la mano y se la tome pero como me repateaba que me dijeran así

– Amm hola Alice y llámame Bella, Isabella no va mucho conmigo- le sonreí y lo hizo ella también creo que a Edward le parecía una especie de broma privada el llamarme Isabella como si el supiese que odiaba que me dijeran así

Las dos nos soltamos la mano, y dirigió su mirada hacia Edward y le dio un golpe en el brazo

- Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca- el sonrió divertidamente y levanto una ceja viéndome

- Es culpa de Bella ella me alejo de ti- yo quería que la tierra me tragara si era su novia aquella chica después de esas palabras me iba a tener bien odiada, vi la expresión de Alice y también parecía divertida pero ¿qué clase de relación tenían esos dos? –Si no fueras tan hermosa Bella ya te hubiera partido la cara- lo dijo en tono de broma y los dos rieron a carcajadas así que me les uní.

De repente reino el silencio entre los tres y el veía a Alice como diciéndole algo con los ojos lo cual ella entendía y yo no pero lo que si entendía es que esos dos hablaban sobre mí, me hice la que no los veía.

-Edward tenemos que irnos recuerda que tengo que regresar al trabajo- asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia mi- Bella un placer conocerte espero volverte a ver pronto- tomo mi mano y la beso, Oh como podía ser tan caballeroso eso me llego al corazón, mientras Alice me veía divertida viendo como me sonrojaba- Igualmente Edward gracias por ayudarme- le dije casi en un hilo de voz- No es nada- sonrió y soltó mi mano.

-Mucho gusto Bella, espero verte pronto también yo- sonrió y volvió a estrechar mi mano- Claro Alice a ver cuando se dan otra vuelta por acá- Edward soltó una carcajada como si hubiera adivinado algo- Eso tenlo por seguro- Alice me guiño el ojo y desaparecieron por la puerta

Regrese a la mesa con Angie y me veía muy divertida, y no era de menos desde donde estaba había visto todo

-Así que eres amiga del príncipe bondadoso- suspiro como haciéndole reverencia a su belleza –No es mi amigo, solo me ayudo- no la mire a los ojos al decirle esto porque sabía que me descubriría, aunque tarde o temprano terminaría diciéndoselo.

-Pero algo es algo, te ayudo es lo importante Bella tal vez le gustaste- levantaba las cejas en movimientos rápidos –No digas tonterías Angie solo le di lastima por mis movimientos torpes- soné seca y lo tenía que hacer no podía, no debía ilusionarme con tonterías eso me dañaría y es lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo, el no dejaba de mirarte ni un instante Bella- aunque ella lo hubiera visto, no creo que ese hombre se fijase en mi y menos trayendo a la novia con el – Basta Ángela, cambiemos de tema aparte porque ha de fijarse en mi trayendo a su novia con el- estaba un poco molesta hubiese dado mi vida porque fuera así pero tenía que ver la realidad tal cual era –Tienes razón Bella lo siento- agacho su mirada y me sentí culpable ¡rayos! Como podía ser yo tan bipolar –No te preocupes Angie discúlpame tu a mi- sonrió y me abrazo –Continuemos- asi pasamos el resto de la mañana y de repente hacíamos una que otra broma entre las dos para no aburrirnos.

Llego la hora de la comida, comimos juntas como de costumbre, posteriormente de ahí me fui al jardín a terminar unas tareas que tenía pendientes ya que como casi terminábamos estábamos entregando los proyectos finales.

Se llego tan rápido la noche que olvide por completo cenar, así que recogí mis libros y me dirigía a los dormitorios.

Llegué rápidamente a la habitación, me puse mi pijama y fui directo a mi cama, hoy había sido un día largo.

_Estaba en el mismo prado que siempre, seguía igual de hermoso, con todas esas flores rodeándolo y la luz del sol dando directamente al centro de este. Pero había algo diferente, o más bien alguien, Era Edward, que estaba en medio de la hermosa pradera, lo reconocí por esa mata de cabello cobrizo y despeinado, estaba mirándome, con esa maldita sonrisa que no se que tenia, que siempre me dejaba mojada ¡Dios! Si las monjitas me escucharan hablar así, qué bueno que era un sueño ¿no?_

_Volviendo a la persona que estaba frente a mí estaba perfecto, vestido informalmente, con esos ojos esmeralda que te hipnotizaban, el aire movía su desordenado cabello, y el los rayos del sol le daban directo a él, podría jurar que estaba brillando. Era un Dios de eso estaba segura._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguien por acá?<strong>

**Primero que nada mi presentación xD yo soy la otra chica que escribe el fic con Jess. Me alegra que estén recibiendolo bien en serio gracias.**

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero les agrade.**

**Una cosa muy importante también, miles de gracias para las que nos dejan sus reviews y las lectoras silenciosas tambien muchas gracias, espero y no lo dejen de hacer, un beso.**

**-Viry**

**¿Me dejan Review?**


	5. Platicas

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es 1OO% nuestra**

***Contiene algo de platica sexual si eres sensible o cosas por el estilo esta bajo tu responsabilidad si lo haces por algo la historia es raiting "M"**

**No las distraigo más y a leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

"**Platicas"**

Desperté lentamente de ese maravilloso sueño, otra vez el despertador haciendo de las suyas, estire perezosamente el brazo hasta la mesita de noche y lo apagué.

Me volví a recostar contra las almohadas y suspiré pensando en el sueño que tuve, de nuevo, era la segunda vez que soñaba con ese lugar y la primera con Edward.

No podía pasarme esto, pensar en alguien a quién conozco y que probablemente no iba a volver a ver, de eso estaba completamente segura. – Quise creer eso - además no estaba bien que pensara ó soñara en él , no con lo que pretendo hacer con mi vida, -Basta Bella solamente fue un sueño nada fuera de lo común – dijo mi conciencia – le hice caso dejaría de pensar en eso y no me preocuparía mas.

Me pare de la cama, era sábado, así, hoy había clases de cocina e iba junto a Ángela a ellas.

Me di una ducha rápida, peine un poco mi cabello, me vestí casualmente salí de ahí. El salón de cocina estaba por la cafetería así que no tarde demasiado en llegar.

Cuando entre ya había varias personas ahí, incluida Ángela

-¡Hola! Bella, - me saludo en cuanto me vio

-¡Hola!- respondí con una sonrisa

Ese día la hermana nos indico que íbamos a hacer pastel de frutas, así que ya sabíamos que hacer, sacar los ingredientes y prepararlos para seguir sus indicaciones. Ángela estaba conmigo y comenzamos a sacar todo como las demás chicas, la hermana repentinamente salió pero regresaría así que mire a Angie queriéndole contar algo respecto a lo del sueño que tuve con Edward pero sabía que surgirían decenas de preguntas y decidí cerrar la boca mientras ella abría el paquete de harina que habíamos sacado.

-Con que te gustan los de piel pálida- lo dijo con un tono de maldad en su voz, hasta llegue a pensar que me había leído el pensamiento pero era imposible.

-A…¿qué te refieres con eso?- confundida y sin comprender a donde pretendía llegar, cuando metió su mano en el paquete de harina y tomo un poco.

-Si te gusta la piel pálida, porque ¿no tenerla? Así que si preguntas a que me refiero…. a esto me refiero- me arrojo un enorme puño de harina en la cara y reía a grandes carcajadas, yo la miraba sorprendida y con mi cara blanca a causa de su chistecito, tome un puño de harina y se alejo pero logre alcanzarla y le empañe sus lentes con la harina.

A partir de ahí comenzó el juego, solo entre las dos mientras las demás solo nos veían sorprendidas por nuestro aspecto y comportamiento. Apenas iba a arrojarle un puño más en la cara a Angie cuando paso la hermana Jessica, mi mano se quedo en el aire y entro al salón

-Veo que alguien se divierte aquí, veamos que dice Sor Carmen de esto - enarco una ceja en tono desafiante, yo miraba a Ángela con los ojos entrecerrados y ella tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara

-Pero que ¿paso aquí?- entro la hermana que nos daba la clase de cocina y se veía la gran impresión en su cara, obviamente nos reprenderían por esto y más a mí que quería "servir a Dios" pero creo que valdría la pena al fin y al cabo eran los últimos días que compartiría con Angie

-No se preocupe hermana, yo me encargare de esto, síganme- dijo la hermana Jessica con voz firme, se dio la vuelta y Angie y yo caminamos en silencio tras ella -Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada ¿Qué malo nos pueden hacer?- murmuro Ángela, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la oficina de Sor Carmen, Jessica toco la puerta e indico que entráramos, Sor Carmen tenia la vista hacia unos papeles que llenaba en su escritorio, así que no había visto nuestra horrible apariencia.

-En que pue…..- no termino su frase cuando su rostro se lleno de sorpresa e impresión- Por Jesús bendito ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- Las sorprendí jugando con harina en la clase de cocina- mencionó la hermana Jessica apenas y dejo de hablar Sor Carmen, mi amiga tenía la misma risa burlona en su cara pero ¿Qué demonios pasaba con la actitud de Angie? – Señorita Swan- me llamó, por fortuna tenia los apellidos de mis padres, antes de que murieran, quite mis ojos de Angie y gire mis ojos hacia la Sor, cuando vio que tenía mi atención continuó

-Con ese comportamiento, me temo que no podrá permanecer por mucho tiempo en el convento- su mirada era fría al igual que su voz quito su mirada de mi y se dirigió a Angie –En cuanto usted Señorita Deulofeu- los apellidos de Ángela eran por parte del orfanato ya que Deulofeu significaba "Dioslohizo" y por tanto todo aquel que era huérfano desde nacimiento así como Angie que nadie sabía de sus padres y eso pues llevaba ese apellido –Nunca había sido de problemas y esto verdaderamente me sorprendió- nos miraba como si estuviera decepcionada y sí que lo estaba pero que mas daba lo hecho estaba hecho y en unos días ya no perteneceríamos ahí bueno al menos Angie

-Ahora vayan a ducharse y cambiarse esa ropa, que se ven espantosas- la hermana Jessica solo miraba en silencio y tenía una maldita mirada como de victoria si hubiera ganado algo, sí que me caía mal, asentimos con la cabeza y salimos de ahí.

Camino hacia los dormitorios para tomar nuestra ropa e ir a las regaderas íbamos riendo como locas, sería el nerviosismo o la diversión pero no puedo negar que me gusto entre risas Angie me dijo

-Esta debe de ser una buena excusa, para que ya no te metas de monja, vamos Bella nadie te creerá después de tus comportamientos- ya iba a empezar a sermonearme, pero ya lo había considerado una buena idea desde que conocí a Edward aunque no sé porque si apenas y habíamos cruzado algunas palabras.

-No comiences con eso de nuevo, el día ha estado genial entre nosotras y no ahí que arruinarlo por eso- sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto a partir de ahí no dijo nada

Nos terminamos de duchar y cambiar en silencio, y al fin dijo algo

-Bella como veo que no cambiaras de opinión respecto a ser monja, y casi me voy de aquí me gustaría que tuviéramos una noche de chicas hoy, no será hasta muy tarde pero si un poco más de lo común que la hora a la que acostumbramos dormir- estaba algo apenada seguramente pensaba que le diría que no pero eso yo no podía hacerlo la quería mucho y la iba a echar de menos así que le respondí

-Me agrada la idea, tengo algunas cosas que decirte, me las he guardado pero ya no puedo me conoces bien y sabes que lo he estado callando- me miraba con sorpresa y ansiedad

-Entonces que comience la noche, no puedo esperar más a escuchar eso, aunque imagino con quien tiene que ver- movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, el rojo de mis mejillas me delato y nos apresuramos a ir a los dormitorios a dejar la ropa sucia.

Llegamos a los dormitorios dejamos nuestra ropa y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar que se encontraba en medio de los dos dormitorios que eran de las chicas y casi nadie la usaba así que no nos molestarían. Nos acomodamos y empezaría el interrogatorio, de verdad tenía que hablar con Ángela antes de que se marchara de ahí y yo dedicara mi vida a Dios, estaba sumamente perdida en mis pensamientos que mi amiga me veía atentamente esperando a que comenzara

-¿Y bien? Que es lo que pasa Bella- tenía demasiada ansiedad en su voz así que decidí comenzar para aligerar el ambiente

-Lo que sucede Angie es que desde que ví a Edward no me lo he podido quitar de la mente, se que solo lo he visto una vez pero no sé lo que me pasa incluso hasta he soñado con el ¿sabes que signifique?- pregunte algo ilusa, sabía lo que significaba solo que no lo creía posible a solo un día de haberlo conocido esa idea no podía ser posible.

-Claro que se lo que significa Bella, no sé porque tratas de hacerte la tonta sabes perfectamente, te has enamorado de él, fue simplemente amor a primera vista- eso era ilógico solo una vez lo había visto y no sabía absolutamente nada de él simplemente era atracción física siendo él tan malditamente irresistible.

-Sabes que eso no es racional Angie, y si realmente es amor solamente es de mi parte porque ¿qué razones tendría él para fijarse en alguien como yo? Más aparte de todo el tiene novia, eso nadie lo cambiaria y menos alguien como yo- termine de hablar y ella me rodeo los ojos, siempre lo hacía porque mi autoestima era pésima siempre lo había sido.

-Como siempre de pesimista contigo misma, mírate eres bastante atractiva aparte ya te dije como te miraba, deja de hacerte la del rogar conmigo Bella sé que quieres volver a verlo y sabes que si sigues con esa idea de quedarte aquí al convento no lo lograras- tenía razón yo quería volver a verlo, aparte siempre desde niña había soñado con alguien como él y con una boda perfecta, familia y todo lo que no tuve en mi infancia, solo que en algunas ocasiones los sueños solo eran sueños y así se quedaban por más que quisieras que se realizaran.

-Y cómo voy a poder verlo, como saber que el volverá o no se es tan difícil volver a verlo por eso prefiero seguir con mis planes-

-Bella piénsalo mejor, no te presionare pero no te apresures a hacer algo que simplemente no va contigo- lo dijo con calma para que no me sobresaltara y marcharme de ahí ya que esa noche era especial para nosotros.

-Hey solo hablamos de mi, pero ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿hay algún chico que te guste?- abrió sus enormes ojos azules como platos, realmente nunca hablábamos de ella solo de mi aburrida vida y por su reacción sabía que había alguien

-Aun no, pero sé que llegara, en realidad planeo casarme y tener hijos siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención saber que se siente "tener intimidad" o "hacer el amor" como dice la gente comúnmente cuando viven 2 personas juntas y se aman- la plática se estaba poniendo incomoda, no me gustaba tratar esos temas pero la verdad me daba demasiada curiosidad platicar de ello con mi mejor amiga supongo que no sería problema y le seguí la conversación.

-Es algo sumamente curioso, pero no por el hecho de saber que se siente lo harás solo porque sí, siempre he pensado llegar virgen al matrimonio- miraba hacia la nada imaginando que cuando llegara seria un momento perfecto

-Bella, Bella siempre pretendiendo hacer lo correcto, eso es sumamente anticuado y eso lo dices porque no has estado en una situación que realmente desees hacerlo, se lo que te digo y cuando pase te acordaras de mi-

-De que hablas Ángela, cuando digo algo lo cumplo- apenas termine de hablar y comenzó – No lo creo créeme que si fuera Edward y te besaras apasionadamente con él y lleguen más allá de las caricias no querrás parar y al instante lo vas a querer sentir dentro de ti, no sin antes tocar y ver que tan dotado esta el muchacho- dijo en tono burlista y mi sonrojo llego rayos es que verdaderamente era un libro abierto

-Hablas como si tuvieras demasiada experiencia en eso- tratando de esquivarla para que parara de decir incoherencias

-No la tengo pero siento que así debe de pasar y porque no asegurarte bien de que tamaño estará tu amigo antes de entrar en ti- volvía a mover sus cejas de arriba abajo en expresión picara

Comencé a carcajearme, realmente nunca me había imaginado estar con Ángela platicando de eso y me gustaba al menos si decidía no entrar al convento ya sabía algo más sobre la "intimidad"

-Cierra la boca Bella que nos cacharan y después de lo de en la tarde no querrás que nos reprehendan de nuevo- murmuró

Me tranquilice y me lance a hacerle saber una de mis dudas sobre eso, aunque no sé de dónde rayos aprendió eso pero me gustaba estar informada como ella

-Angie y… ¿que ahí de los condones? Quiero decir ¿para qué sirven?-

-De verdad que estas sumamente cerrada de esa mente Bella, esos sirven para que no quedes embarazada o contraigas alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual- dijo todo con total normalidad, aunque para mí no lo fuera.

-¡Vaya!- me sorprendía realmente de donde aprendía tanto, aunque seguro que de algunos libros y una que otra chica que entraba ahí ya teniendo más edad que la de nosotros cuando llegamos

-¿Sabes en qué consiste el sexo oral?- me pregunto, yo la mire al instante y no tenía la menor idea de saberlo –No- apenas y me escuche al decirlo con un hilo de voz –Vale y ¿quieres saber en lo que consiste?- realmente no sabía que había distintas formas de emplear el sexo y sentí cierta curiosidad por saber así que asentí con la cabeza

-Bien pues te diré en si consiste cuando tu pruebas con tu boca el miembro de tu chico y él hace lo mismo con tu centro en la boca de el- eso sonaba de lo más repugnante, tener partes intimas en la boca como que no sería agradable -¿De verdad es eso?- ella asintió con la cabeza y sin embargo yo sentía vergüenza aunque no sabía porque razón

-Dicen que es bueno y yo digo que nunca está de más intentar- me guiño el ojo y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que se nos había ido el tiempo rapidísimo y era demasiado tarde, si nos quedábamos mas no tardarían en descubrirnos –Rayos es más de media noche Angie es mejor irnos a dormir, mañana ahí misa y no quiero otra llamada de atención mas- me miro unos momentos y asintió con la cabeza y como habíamos estado a oscuras solo nos levantamos del sofá y cada quien camino hacia su dormitorio.

-Buena noche Bella-murmuró

-Buena noche Angie, gracias por la plática y escucharme, te quiero- sonrió

-Y yo a ti- contestó y nos acostamos, me fui quedando dormida poco a poco sin poder sacarme a Edward de mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo preciosas ¿como andan todas por acá?<strong>

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿no les gusto? ¿aplausos? ¿abucheos? lo que sea pero dejenme review gracias por los de el capitulo anterior su opinion es importante para nosotras y asi poder mejorar la historia**

**El proximo capitulo esta hermoso, asi que nos vemos el proximo fin de semana **

**-Viry**

**Picale al botoncito verde y dejame review!**


	6. Confundida

***Cuando Angéla se va y los deja solos escuchar: ****westlife & mariah carey - against all odds**

**tan necesaria como respirar en serio escuchenla, fue la inspiracion al momento de escribir.**

**Ahora si a leer (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

"**Confundida"**

Hoy era domingo, así como todas las semanas íbamos a la misa que se daba a las 12 de la tarde. Ya todos estábamos arreglados, estábamos esperando en el patio de la entrada esperando a la Madre Superiora.

Como también iban los niños más pequeños, nos ponían por grupos para estar con ellos, éramos pocos pero era para tener más seguridad.

Nos iríamos en unas Camiones que tenía el Orfanato, hace un par de años las habían donado, eran muy útiles para estos casos.

El viento empezó a soplar fuerte, revolvió un poco mi cabello, miré hacia el cielo, empezaban a formarse escasas nubes. Tal vez llovería en la noche, este clima está muy loco.

Ángela estaba con un grupo de niños un paso alejada de mi, le sonreí en cuanto me vió, ella le encantaban los niños probablemente, le gustaría ser maestra ó pediatra.

-Bien ¿todos listos? – la Madre Carmen salió por las grandes puertas de la entrada, todos asentimos con un sonoro ¡Sí!

Acomodamos a los niños en los asientos, y después nosotros; íba del lado de la ventana, me encantaba ver los paisajes cuando salíamos, siempre era el mismo camino pero no me importaba, me encantaba simplemente ver las personas caminar, correr, reír, pasear a sus mascotas, tantas cosas que sucedían, ver los arboles moverse al compás del viento, los pájaros en ellos cantando alegremente.

Había un parque en particular que me encantaba "Central Park" íbamos pasando por ahí; era simplemente hermoso, me pregunté si un día podría pasear por aquel maravilloso lugar.

Algunas veces tenía tantas ganas de salir, conocer todos los lugares del mundo, caminar por todos lados, hacer tantas cosas, como todas aquellas personas, quisiera tener una vida, trabajar, no lo sé, debe sonar absurdo – Mi mirada se volvió un poco triste- en estos momentos realmente no sé lo que quiero en la vida, ni lo que quiero hacer con ella.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la iglesia. Era un lugar hermoso.

Bajamos con cuidado de la camioneta ayudando a los niños.

Todos juntos avanzamos hacia la entrada, en cuando tuvimos un pie dentro nos persignamos, se sentía tanta paz en aquel lugar.

Fuimos directo hacia las bancas que estaban enfrente – creo que llegamos un poco temprano- pusimos a los más pequeños enfrente de nosotros y Ángela vino a sentarse a lado mío.

-¡Buenos días Bella!, no te había saludado– dijo sonriéndome, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa- te note un poco pensativa en el coche – y aquí estaba Ángela –se –preocupa –por –todo.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando –

-En el Bombón que vimos el sábado – la miré con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué?- estoy segura que casi le grite – otra vez con eso ¡claro que no!, vamos Ángela solamente lo he visto una vez, ya hablamos de esto, así que déjalo-

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados – Solo por esta vez – contestó

Lo cierto es que no había pensado en el en toda la mañana, en cuanto Ángela lo nombro, recordé sus hermosos ojos, quedabas prendada con tan solo verlos. No sé porque sacaba ese tema– Y en primer lugar no debería estar pensando en el- porque no se salía de mi cabeza apenas habían pasado 24 horas desde que lo había visto.

Además tenía novia ¿no? – a ti qué diablos te importa Bella – dijé para mí misma, y pidiendo perdón por mis palabras.

Gracias a Dios, el sacerdote llego, y dio inicio a la misa, necesitaba distraerme.

El tiempo paso realmente rápido, extraño ya que siempre se me hacen largas las horas – _El Padre _Había terminado por el día de hoy, nos quedamos un rato todavía en las bancas, Sor_ Carmen _fue a ver unas cosas referentes a la iglesia, la verdad no le tome mucha importancia.

Estaba platicando con Ángela, sobre lo que haríamos el día de hoy. En un punto de la conversación mi amiga giro la cabeza y miro impresionada sabe qué cosa, instintivamente volteé para ver que veía, -Pero no supe que- regrese la mirada hacía ella

-¿Qué tanto estas mirando? -Pregunté

-Mira quien está allá – me apunto algún lugar de la iglesia, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios

Giré lentamente, tratando de buscar lo que ella tanto miraba – Ángela no se dé que me… - Pero no termine mi frase porque alguien nos interrumpió

-¡Hola señoritas! – Dios esa voz. Giré de nuevo para ver a la persona de esa hermosa voz, no podría ser él.

Ahí estaba, Parado a un lado de nuestra banca, tan perfecto, elegante, guapo, traía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones abiertos, y un simple saco, traía esa maldita sonrisa moja-bragas, ¡por Dios Isabella estas en la iglesia!

-Hola- escuche que dijo Ángela, yo no podía apartar la mirada del hermoso ángel que estaba justo enfrente de mí. Sentí un dolor en mis costillas, Ángela me había golpeado.

-Ho-la – mi voz era entrecortada. Una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro

-Puedo sentarme – señalo el lugar alado mío

-Claro que si – respondió mi amiga, voltee a mirarla con una mirada incrédula

-¿Qué?- dijo con los labios

-¿Y Edward que te trae por aquí? – Mi amiga no podía cerrar la boca – una risita salió de los labios de la persona que estaba a mi lado

-Se siente bien estar aquí – se encogió de hombro – Paz, bondad, como si nada malo existiera en el mundo – no podía creer las palabras que salían de sus carnosos labios, - Tampoco pensé en encontrarme con hermosas damas – mordí mis labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes mucho a la iglesia? – sí que era curiosa, bueno también estaba interesada en cualquier cosa que fuera de él

– Es la primera vez que te vemos aquí – trataba de pegarle a Ángela en los pies, pero los quitaba rápido ¡Maldita!

-Sí, Bueno es la primera vez que vengo aquí, estaba pasando por esta calle, y decidí entrar – en su voz se notaba un poco de nerviosismo.

Yo solo estaba apoyada con mis brazos en la banca y mirando hacia mis pies, no quería voltear a verlo, sabía que si lo hacía no podría quitar los ojos de su mirada.

-Es bueno saber que hombres vienen a la iglesia, ya casi no hay de esos, ¿verdad Bella? – no podría creer lo que estaba haciendo Ángela -

-Ajam- asentí con la cabeza, sentí un pellizco en mi brazo, cerré fuertemente mis labios para no soltar una exclamación de dolor.

-Creo que uno de los niños me habla – dijo e hizo movimiento para levantarse la iba a matar, la iba a matar, jale su brazo para que no se pusiera de pie, pero lo esquivo rápidamente. Le lance una mirada furiosa –estoy segura que no la vio –

De repente me puse muy nerviosa, las manos me empezaron a sudar, levante un poco la cabeza, y había un grupo de mujeres mirando hacia donde estábamos, ¡se estaban comiendo a Edward con la Mirada! ¡Por Dios estamos en la iglesia!

Me arriesgue y voltee a mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su sus labios, ¿Cuántas malditas clases de sonrisas tiene este tipo? fruncí el seño – es igual a todos.

-Y…. ¿te comió la lengua el gato? – Preguntó

-¡No!, es solo que no lo sé – me sentí tonta – disculpa a Ángela, es muy… curiosa. – me armé de valor y levante la mirada.

-No te preocupes, nada comparado con mi hermana, es la reina de la curiosidad – le sonreí se veía que amaba a su hermana, me preguntaba si sería tan hermosa como él.

-Tal vez deberían juntarse… ¿siempre haces donaciones en donde lo necesitan? – dije tratando de sacar un tema de conversación

-Si…. bueno, me gusta ayudar – pasó su mano por su revuelto cabello, lo hizo verse sexi ¿sexi? Agite mi cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento.

-Eres muy generoso – dije sinceramente

-No es eso, en parte pero, - giré para verlo y vi en sus ojos algo de tristeza – La gente lo necesita, y si está en mis manos ayudar… lo hare con gusto – realmente era un Ángel.

No aparte la mirada de su rostro, sabía que no podría, y caí en la tentación, el tampoco la quito, me miraba de una forma tan ¿tierna? Como si pudiera leer mi alma, otra de sus famosas sonrisas apareció, muy pequeña pero la percibí, su rostro era tan perfecto, como esculpido de una forma tan fina, tenía barba de 3 días, se veía hermoso, una imagen se cruzo en mi mente, - El y yo, abrazados, con nuestras frentes juntas, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y los míos en su cuello, agarrando el cabello de su nuca –

Salí de mi sueño, no supe que fue eso, regrese la vista a él, estaba más cerca ¿A qué hora se acerco? Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, no me quitaba de la vista, sentí mis mejillas arder, ¡Diablos! Odiaba que pasara eso.

Levanto uno de sus brazo, a la altura de mi cara, y con la palma de su mano acaricio lentamente mi mejilla, sentí una corriente extraña recorrer todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos instintivamente. Su piel contra la mía, era una sensación maravillosa.

-Tu sonrojo es maravilloso – susurró, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, note que estaba mirando mis labios, ¿estaré ciega? – Tus ojos son hermosos, Cafés, como el chocolate-

No podía seguir con esto, debía detenerlo, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No sabía ninguna de las respuestas.

-¡Isabella! - Nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la voz de la hermana Jessica_–_ya es hora de irnos – tenía una mirada ¿enojada?

-Sí, ya voy – mordí mis labios, me levante del asiento y Edward también lo hizo. Pase por enfrente de él y de nuevo ese olor que me hacía temblar. Mire hacia el frente, Y _Jessica _me esperaba,

-Adiós – se despidió Edward. Gire un poco, y le dije adiós agitando mi mano con una sonrisa, el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Que estaba pasando Isabella? – _la hermana Jessica _estaba enojada

-Nada, solamente platicábamos y le agradecí por las donaciones – la esquive y fui directo a las camionetas

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación en cuanto llegamos, estaba confundida - ¿Por qué? – ni yo misma lo sé

Cuando llegue me recosté viendo hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados, ¿Qué me hacia Edward? ¿Por qué me pongo así cuando lo veo? ¿Por qué siento estas mariposas en mi estomago cuando esta cerca? ¿Por qué sueño con él? ¿Por qué amo su aroma? –espera dije ¿amo? – esto simplemente es absurdo, apenas y lo he visto 2 veces, si absurdo.

Talle mi cara con mis manos, tenía que distraerme, tomé uno de los libros de los estantes, era un libro de poesías, frases, de grandes escritores, a veces me planteaba muchas de las cosas que venían ahí, lo puse en mi regazo, lo estuve contemplando como si fuera lo mejor del mundo -¿patética?

Con un suspiro salí de ahí, necesitaba estar en el aire fresco. Era un poco tarde probablemente las 5 de la tarde ¿tanto había estado en la habitación? No me importaba,

Abrí una de las puertas del patio, fui hasta un pequeño rincón, casi nadie iba, no supe porque, era un pequeño círculo rodeado de flores, con un pasto realmente verde y aun lado un enorme árbol que daba una gran sombra, siempre venia aquí cuando quería pensar, ó simplemente estar sola. Me senté en la fría hierba, recostada en el tronco, y abrí el libro, había leído la mitad de todas esas rimas. Algún día me gustaría escribir así

"La vida es bella vívela, la vida es arte contémplala, la vida es misterio descúbrela" (Madre Teresa de Calcuta)

"La vida es como una leyenda: no importa que sea larga, sino que esté bien narrada". (Lucio Anneo Séneca)

"La vida es una aspiración a la perfección, al cumplimiento de sí mismo. ( Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi)

"La vida es una flor cuya miel es el amor". (Víctor Hugo)– susurre para mí después de haberla leído

La vida no consiste simplemente en vivir, sino en estar bien.

Nada dura para siempre. Ni el dolor, ni la alegría, ni siquiera la vida.

No importa cuánto vivamos, sino cómo.

Vive siempre como si este fuera el último día de tu vida, porque el mañana es inseguro, el ayer no te pertenece y solamente el hoy es tuyo. (San Maximiliano Kolbe)

Cerré el libro con fuerza, ¿estaban confabulándose en mi contra? ¿Por qué de un día para otro salía todo este tema sobre lo que quiero ser? Hace apenas unas semanas estaba segura, confiada, ó al menos quería creer eso me tire sobre el pasto.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué me siento tan confundida de nuevo? ¿Nunca había demostrado tanto entusiasmo en ser monja, de eso no había duda, pero … es lo quiero hacer, es mi deber.? Lo tengo que hacer.

Me sentía bien, feliz, me encantaba vivir aquí, pero que se sentiría vivir en otro lugar, ser ¿independiente? Ir a la universidad, no seguir reglas, hacer lo que uno quiere cuando quiere, siempre he sido tan tímida, tan recatada, respeta-ordenes. A veces quisiera tener un día para mí sola para ser Bella, Simplemente Bella.

De pronto unos ojos verdes-esmeralda brillantes, se vinieron a mi mente. Mis ojos se cerraron, disfrutando de aquella visión.

Recordé lo que paso esta tarde. Estaba tan cerca de mí y por un momento, una milésima de segundo, desee que sus labios se posaran en los míos. ¿Cómo sería?

Una ola de culpa me invadió, ¿no debería de sentir esto? Estaba demasiado confundida, mucho a decir verdad.

Ya no estaba segura de seguir con esto.

¡No estaba segura de seguir con nada! –Mi cabeza era un tremendo caos-.

Tenía que platicar esto con alguien – ese alguien era Ángela-

Con decisión tome el libro y me levante rápidamente.

Entre corriendo al orfanato, no sabía dónde estaba. Probablemente en la habitación ó en la sala.

Llegue rápidamente. Mi amiga estaba en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala leyendo un libro, no la había visto desde que llegamos, me desaparecí toda la tarde. ¿Creería que estoy enfadada?

Llegué a donde estaba y me senté a lado suyo. –Volteo lentamente hacia a mí y me miro como si le fuera a saltar encima.

-¿Estas enojada? – Dijo con temor en su voz y con el seño fruncido-

-¿La verdad Ángela? – Conteste fingiendo un poco de enojo- ella se sonrojo

-¡Lo siento! Pero es qué Bella por Dios… se te cae la baba cada vez que lo vez – yo la mire con extrañada ¿de verdad así lo veía? - y él ni que se diga, no te has dado cuenta, te come con la mirada, deberías pensar en salir con el no se tal vez un di … -

-¡Espera!, espera, - corte su pequeño discurso, ¡dijo todo eso sin respirar! – ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Salir? ¡Por Dios!

-Es la verdad ¡Bella ya sabes lo que pienso! – voltee a verla y asentí,

Sabía que Ángela me apoyaba en todo, pero eso no significaba que siempre tratara de hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a quedarme aquí en el convento/orfanatorio.

Ella no aceptaba mi decisión no del todo, decía que estaba tomando las cosas muy apresuradas.

-Ángela – dije suavemente, tenía que decirle que estaba confundida y todo lo que estuve pensando toda esta tarde.

-Dime – Volteé para fijarme a ver si no había nadie escuchándome, creo que era la hora de la cena porque estábamos solas

No sabía cómo decir esto.

-Estoy confundida- me miraba sin entender nada

-¿Confundida de qué? –

-Sobre lo que deseo hacer… de – mi amiga seguía esperando que terminara mi oración – mi vida, lo de ser monja – lo dije en un susurro no estoy segura si me escucho o no, cuando la mire tenía una cara de shock

-¿Qué? –Grito - ¿estás hablando enserio?- tenía una enorme sonrisa

-Aun no lo sé. – Dije calmándola – estuve pensando opciones, reflexionando –no sabía ni lo que decía- aggh esto es frustrante.

-Bella sabes lo que opino sobre esto, te apoyare en lo que sea que decidas– se escuchaba sincera – Pero… - ¡Siempre había un "Pero"! – Debes de estar completamente segura, - tomo mis manos, y la mire a los ojos

– Lo sabes ¿verdad? Tu misma sabes, que esto lo haces por obligación o que se yo, - dijo agitando la mano – Vida, solo hay una Bella ¿_no te gustaría vivirla? _ Sonrió de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

Con esas palabras me dejó pensando, estando aquí, no podría hacer todas las cosas que soñaba, no estaba mal estar aquí. Pero, ¿y mis sueños donde quedaban?

Me fui directo a la habitación, no tenia apetito, me puse mi pijama, y me recosté en mi cama. En cuanto toque las almohadas tuve demasiado sueño, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y lo último que pensé fue en lo que me dijo Ángela "_Vida solo hay una Bella_ ¿_no te gustaría vivirla? _".

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el capitulo 5!<strong>

**¿Hermoso no creen? bueno dejenme les digo que el siguiente se viene muchísimo mejor, otra cosa en el proximo capitulo dejare el link de mi perfil y el de Jess en facebook para que vean ahí los adelantos okey y lo ultimo y muchisimo mas importante MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR! fueron pocos pero hermosos, y motivadores para seguir adelante en serio GRACIAS, GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES :3**

**-Viry**

**Picale al botoncito verde y dejame review! :D**


	7. Acercamientos

**Los Personajes no son nuestros son de la maravillosa Meyer 3' la historia en cambio es de nosotras **

* * *

><p><strong>Acercamientos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos Sor Carmen y yo hasta que al fin llegó y nos presentó.

-Bien, mira hijo ella es Isabella te indicara donde están los dormitorios y ya tu vez sus condiciones y hablamos referente a el nuevo diseño y esas cosas, en fin los dejo para qué no pierdan tiempo - se retiró, ella me veía asombrada y sin menos sus sonrojos tomaron acto de presencia

-Bue… buenos días- me estiro una de sus manos y se la tome, ¡rayos! De nuevo esa sensación electrizante al contacto con su piel

-Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo has estado?- ella me regaló una linda sonrisa, jugaba con sus dedos y mordía su labio inferior

-Bien, gracias pero no perdamos tiempo sígame por favor- caminó y la detuve del brazo

-No me llames de usted me siento un anciano, tutéame solo dime Edward si no te molesta claro-me encogí de hombros al terminar la frase

-Pe...pero- la interrumpí- shh pero nada, nadie lo sabrá solo seamos amigos-le guiñe mi ojo y asintió

Caminamos hacia los dormitorios y ella me indicaba que era lo que estaba mal, goteras por cualquier lado, paredes demacradas no tanto pero si habían perdido algo de su color, en fin saqué algunas cosas para sacar medidas y todas esas cosas Bella solo me miraba atenta a lo que hacía, con su olor y su presencia me era casí imposible concentrarme pero lo intente

-¿Así que eres ingeniero?- me miraba divertida

-Si así es, mi padre es el dueño, mi hermano, yo somos accionistas y aquí me tienes- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

- Y tu... Alice… ella…. ¿Donde esta? porque no vino si se supone qué es tu….-

-¿Novia? -solté una enorme carcajada, ella pensaba que mi pequeña hermana era mi novia y podía jurar que su voz tenía algo de ¿celos?

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Edward?- su cara no tenía ni pizca de alegría, al parecer si le afectaba el qué tuviera una "novia"

-Nada- no paraba de reír, me tranquilice un poco y me miraba atenta esperando mi respuesta- Es solo que Alice no es mi "novia"-

-¿Ah no?, ¿entonces? ¡No me digas que es tu esposa!- tenía demasiado sarcasmo en su tono de voz, ¿acaso estaba molesta o celosa? Quería saber si tenía celos así que era mi oportunidad de saber si ella sentía lo mismo que yo y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices Bella?-le decía mientras me acercaba más a ella y la arrinconaba en una pared, pude escuchar como su respiración se agitaba- ¿acaso estas celosa?- nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca ella miraba mis labios y yo los de ella

-Edw...Edward ¿qué haces?- decía con su voz extremadamente nerviosa y su típico sonrojo.

-Nada, solo quiero saber ¿estás celosa?- le decía acercando mas mi rostro hacia el de ella es que era imposible ya no podía resistirme más

-Y po...Porque estarlo si tú... y yo no somos nada- trataba de alejarme con sus manos pero no la dejé

- Aún no, pero si tú quieres eso puede cambiar- era tan linda, y a la vez podía ser ruda pero tímida tenía algo que me volvía loco y si pensaba en besarla, acerqué más mi cara hacia ella y nuestros labios estaban por rozarse cuando un suave golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.

Bella inmediatamente se soltó de mis brazos prisioneros y yo aparente estar en mis asuntos con lo del edificio

-Adelante- dijo Bella y se escucharon unos pasos giré mi cabeza y vi qué era Sor Carmen

-Y bien Edward ¿Qué me dices?-

-Pues ya tome medidas del edificio, me limitare a hacer los planos y cuando los tenga enseguida se pone en marcha la construcción-

-Bien hijo, entonces ¿ya es todo?-

-Así es madre, como quiera estaremos en contacto para informarle sobre los planos- asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Bella

-Isabella me acabas de hacer el favor completo hija mía y acompañas al joven a la salida- ella me miro y asintió

-Bien entonces hasta luego Edward, cuídate mucho- le hice una especie de reverencia y seguí a Bella, al menos podía estar de nuevo a solas con ella y saber sí le había ofendido mi comportamiento.

Llegamos a la salida y ella me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se animo así que tome la iniciativa

-Bella yo… lo que paso hace rato, juró que no es un juego lo sentí, quería… no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo, tienes algo que me atrae demasiado y ya sé que me dirás que te quedaras a "servir a Dios" pero piénsalo un poquito más, en verdad no creo que estés en lo correcto- sentía miedo que me mandara al demonio por lo que le había dicho pero tenía que arriesgar si quería ganar

-No te preocupes Edward, me paso lo mismo que a tí y he estado considerando mucho lo de si ser o no ser monja, pero aun no lo decido- me sonrió – cuídate mucho a ver si nos vemos pronto- volvió a sonreír

La miré por unos instantes y también le regalé una sonrisa lo que me trajo un adorable sonrojo por parte de ella

-Okey, piénsalo bien, cuídate tu también y espero verte muy muy pronto- le guiñe un ojo, me acerque bese su mejilla y Sali, sí que la vería de nuevo a toda costa, pero la vería.

Camino a la oficina iba pensando en ella, como sería si ella no se quedara ahí y saliera al cumplir su mayoría de edad, sin duda alguna la invitaría a salir y la conocería mejor.

Creo que el "soltero más codiciado" aparte de mi hermano Emmett se había enamorado, tal vez suene tonto e inmaduro pero algunas veces el amor a primera vista si se da tal y como lo dice la frase "a primera vista"

**Bella Pov**

Habían terminado las clases y estaba en la sala para poder terminar mi tarea pero entonces vino a mi mente lo que había pasado en la mañana cuando me mando llamar con la hermana Jessica, simplemente cuando lo vi , no lo podía creer era el de nuevo y lo peor de todo iba a estar a solas con el aunque eso no era tan malo ¿o sí?

Cuando estaba con él sentía algo que era tan profundo y nuevo a la vez, inmenso tenía que entenderlo pero no tenia explicación , aun sentía su hermoso aliento chocar contra mi cara, sus perfectos labios rozando mi mejilla aunque hubiese deseado que fuera con mis labios, espera…¿¡qué demonios acababa de decir! ¿Quería que me besara? ¡rayos! no sé qué hacer, esto ha sido algo que no estaba en mis planes simplemente, que no lo esperaba y menos de Edward y lo que menos creí fue que tendría que depender de eso en mi decisión de seguir del orfanato al convento o si simplemente salía de ahí y comenzaba una nueva vida, nuevamente mi cabeza era un caos estaba indecisa, y tenía que pensarlo bien, él no tenía porque estar involucrado en mis planes, lo de la mañana seguro que fue un error y yo como una maldita ingenua estaba haciéndome ilusiones que al fin y al cabo eran sólo eso ilusiones.

Y es qué ¿Por qué alguien como él sentiría esa atracción sobre mí? Eso era imposible primeramente porque yo era una don nadie y segundo nuestros mundos, costumbres, familias eran tan opuestas- sacudí mi cabeza para sacármelo de mi estúpida mente pero no podía.

Estaba sumamente perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Angie

-Bella ¿estás bien? Hace una hora que llegue y ni siquiera me habías visto has estado tan pensativa desde la mañana, por cierto ¿para qué te llamo Sor Carmen en la mañana?- ¡genial! Ahí en esa simple pregunta estaba mi razón para estar así

-¿Bella?- preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Eh? Ah sí me llamó para qué le indicara a un ingeniero los dormitorios ya que los van a remodelar y quería que hicieran los planos para ver como quedaran mm... si eso- me miraba confusa mientras mi tonta voz sonaba insegura odiaba cuando pasaba eso.

- Ahh, pero no me has contestado lo otro… el ¿porqué estas así?- ¡joder! Pensé que lo había olvidado pero no, así que decidí contarle de una vez por todas

-Bueno ya te lo diré, pues resultó ser que el ingeniero de la mañana era nada más y nada menos que Edward- abrió sus ojos azules como platos y con su boca formo una "o"

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Hablas en serio Bella? ¡rayos! Ahora se el porqué has andado en la nube todo el día así que…- comenzó a mover la cejas de arriba abajo - ….dime que paso

Y ahí se dejaba venir el interrogatorio incómodo

-Amm okey, el me pidió que lo tuteara que fuéramos amigos no entiendo porque pidió eso si ni siquiera sabemos si nos volveremos a ver, estuvo midiendo, observando y así varias cosas de esas en los dormitorios y…- ahora venia lo peor y seria la gota que derramaría el vaso, agaché mi cabeza para ver mis pies pero mi amiga habló.

-¿Y….? ¿Qué paso Isabella?- decía al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja y me fulminaba con la mirada

- E…el intento-trague saliva mientras me preparaba para acabar la oración- besarme- dijé lo ultimo casi con un hilo de voz pero estaba tan atenta que tenía la certeza de que me había escuchado

-¡¿QUEEE? Eso sí es muy fuerte y serio te lo dije, te dije que le gustabas pero siempre estas con tu pesimismo, el por algo intento besarte Bella ¡L E G U S T A S!- deletreo la palabra como si yo fuera de lento aprendizaje, no lo era pero si era demasiado terca aparte él nunca se fijaría en mi ,estoy segura de eso.

-Angie no empieces ya sabes lo qué pienso, haber dime una sola cosa para que él se pueda fijar en mi no entiendo el porqué lo haría.- le contesté mientras mordía mi labio inferior

- Te la diré Bella, te diré la cosa o la razón por la que él se fijo en ti, lo hizo porque eres bonita ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Aparte del físico tienes un gran corazón y eso más tu belleza es lo que él ha de ver visto en ti- su voz sonaba firme y segura ¿acaso podría fijarse en eso? Traté de convencerme a mí misma, Edward me gustaba mucho y lo quería volver a ver, si me quedaba en el convento sabía que no lo volvería a hacer así que en ese momento tome la decisión, Ángela me veía y podía jurar que trataba de ver tras de mí para saber lo que pensaba y por fin hablé

-¡No entraré al convento!- abrió los ojos y salto del sillón donde estábamos

-¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir Bella? ¿Escuche bien? ¡No vas a entrar al convento! Por todos los cielos me haces tan feliz- me levantó del sillón me abrazo y comenzó a brincar como una desquiciada, me contagio su felicidad ya qué era inevitable porque eso me daba una oportunidad más para poder ver a Edward, solo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-Ángela creo que Sor Carmen merece saberlo solo faltan 2 semanas para salir y creo que es hora-hice una mueca, temía que se decepcionara de mi pero era lo que yo quería y ya nada me haría cambiar de parecer.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya verás que ella entenderá y te deseara lo mejor y sin duda que lo será ya lo veras, ahora ve y mucha suerte- al terminar sus palabras me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Me dirigí de inmediato a la oficina de Sor Carmen entre más pronto terminara con esto sería mucho mejor, toque suavemente la puerta

-Pase por favor- escuche su voz y entré

-¡Isabella! Que sorpresa tenerte en mi oficina, dime hija ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿Paso algo?- mientras decía eso me hacia una seña de que tomara asiento y lo hice, tome un poco de aire y comencé

-Tranquila madre no ha pasado nada grave es solo que… vine a hablar con usted referente a mi decisión de lo del convento- miraba nerviosamente hacia mis pies y mordía mi labio

- Oh continua te escucho- sonaba tranquila y esperaba que continuara con esa tranquilidad en cuanto le dijera mi decisión

-Bien uhm.. vera lo estuve pensando y pues no me quedare en el convento, continuare mi vida allá afuera me di cuenta de que no tengo vocación para esto, aparte me gustaría ver a los conocidos de mis padres y algunos amigos que tuve antes….. antes de que murieran mis padres- termine con un hilo de voz y es que a pesar que ya habían pasado 5 años aún me dolía la muerte de Charlie y de Reneé

Dirigí mi mirada a Sor Carmen que no me había dicho nada desde que le había dicho mi decisión y pareció estar sumamente hundida en sus pensamientos y al fin levanto su vista y me miró

-Está bien hija, siempre supe que tu no tenias vocación sin embargo te dije que si porque pensé que estabas confundida y por eso habías tomado tu decisión de servir al Señor, pero también así como una vez lo habías dicho sabia que algún día me dirías que no tenias la vocación solo era cuestión de que te dieras cuenta por ti misma- me sonrió y continuo- se que allá afuera triunfaras porque tienes un gran corazón y eres muy inteligente, mucha suerte y Dios te bendiga- se levantó de su lugar y me dio un abrazo me sentía realmente aliviada porque lo había tomado bien le di las gracias.

Salí directo a los dormitorios, obviamente Angie me estaba esperando para saber que había pasado, le conté todo y se puso aun más feliz

Las dos semanas se fueron rapidísimo, era viernes ya nos habíamos despedido todas y el sábado partiríamos de el orfanato qué nos había visto crecer a algunas y a otras les había encontrado una familia, desde el intento de beso no había visto a Edward, los domingos iba con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo pero no fue así ¿acaso ya se había olvidado de que existía? Lo cierto es que desde que lo había conocido soñaba con él, y no salía ni un segundo de mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Gente bonita que nos leen :) ahora soy yo la que sube este capi' xdd Jess' mucho gusto HAHA' espero les este gustando la historia : en verdad **

**lo hacemos con cariño para ustedes :) & bueno OMG Edward ¿ara cambiar la decisión de Bella? ¿Bella querrá cambiar? Parentesis' jaja no se que Muchas gracias por los reviews *-*' poquitos pero almenos nos leen :) son los mejores ... no los hemos contestado pero los leemos todos & se lo agradecemos de corazón :-) sin mas que decir hasta el ´ próximo sabado**

**Clic en el botoncito de abajo Baby**


	8. Recuerdos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es 1OO% nuestra**

***Cuando comienza el flashback escuchar **

**Tong Hua- Guang Liang (version piano) **

**#aqui el link www(punto)youtube(punto)com(diagonal o barra) watch?v=A0UxP6i8gxw en serio escuchenla es para que le dé mas sentimiento a la escena y fue mi inspiracion al momento de escribirlo**

**sin mas entretenimientos, las dejo leer (:**

* * *

><p>Estábamos preparando las maletas de la ropa que nos pertenecía y Angie estaba conmigo haciendo la suya cuando al escuchar su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.<p>

—Bella tienes que prometerme algo— nos mirábamos, pero no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que diría

— Lo que sea— le dedique una sonrisa y asintió

—Bien, prométeme que saliendo de aquí no te dejaras vencer, lucharas para salir adelante y ser exitosa, también me prometerás que si las sospechas de que Edward este enamorado de ti se hacen ciertas que le corresponderás sin rezongar sé que el también te gusta, mereces ser feliz Bells a tus padres les encantaría que lo fueras y que no te encerraras en el triste pasado, así que prométemelo— sonrió y le devolví el gesto

—Oh, Ángela eres tan grandiosa sin duda alguna la mejor amiga, gracias por preocuparte por mi claro que si te lo prometo, peeero… tu también hazme una promesa— me miro confusa cuando le dije la ultima parte

— ¿Cuál? —

—Que tu también trataras de salir adelante, que serás feliz, encontraras el amor y lo disfrutaras, la ultima y la más importante que viviremos juntas y no nos separaremos somos como hermanas, espera no, somos hermanas ¿promesa? —

Me abrazo y sobre mi hombro dijo

—Claro que si Bells es una promesa, solo hay que buscar donde vivir y listo, te quiero mucho amiga—

—Yo también te quiero mucho Angie, ahora a terminar de empacar para el gran día de mañana— sonreímos al mismo tiempo y continuamos con nuestras maletas.

El sábado por la mañana nos despedimos de las hermanas y por supuesto de Sor Carmen que nuevamente nos deseo lo mejor, busqué a Jenny y a Matth para despedirme de ellos, sin duda alguna me había encariñado con esos niños y me daba nostalgia dejarlos, los encontré y me abrazaron.

—Bella ya nos abandonaras tu también— Jenny estaba llorando en mí hombro mientras me decía eso, me partía el corazón.

—No Jenny no te abandono preciosa, es sólo que me tengo que ir pero les prometo que vendré a verlos, seguro Sor Carmen me dará permiso—traté de confortarlos sonreían pero su tristeza en los ojos era evidente.

—No te vayas Bella— me dijo Matth abrazándome también.

—Chicos no me hagan esto mas difícil me duele mucho dejarlos, pero… ¿hagamos un trato si?— se separaron de mi limpiándose sus ojos.

— ¿Cual? — dijeron al unisonó

—Cuando llegue el hombre ideal, lo primero que hare será venir con mi esposo los adoptaremos, vivirán conmigo y seré su mamá— traté de sonar convincente para que no les doliera tanto mi partida, sin embargo si llegara a encontrar al hombre ideal no dudaría ni un segundo en venir a adoptarlos y que fueran parte de mi familia, claro rogaba porque cuándo eso pasara ellos siguieran aquí tal y como los dejaba ahora.

— ¿De verdad que harás eso?— preguntó Jenny con una esperanza en sus ojos

—Si niños se los prometo, es mas se los juro que así será, pero deben prometerme que harán las tareas, irán bien en la escuela y que se portaran bien, así como si yo siguiera aquí ¿sí? Si no, no hay trato— aún caían algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas pero me contestaron.

—Sí, haremos todo eso para que vengas por nosotros— dijo Matth y me volvió a abrazar

—Prometido Bella pero tienes que venir y no te olvides de nosotros— les besé la frente y los mire a los dos con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón les contesté.

—No me olvidaré de ustedes, nunca lo haría, vendré una vez por semana a verlos y les prometo que no tardare mucho para venir por ustedes— les guiñe un ojo y les volví a besar la coronilla.

—Adiós Bells— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Adiós niños los quiero mucho, nunca lo olviden— los dos asintieron, aun podía ver sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas pero me tenía que ir sabia que regresaría por ellos.

Angie y yo salimos del orfanato

A pesar de que cuándo deje mi casa era muy chica, pero aun así memorizaba la dirección, papá insistía en que la aprendiera por si algún día llegaba a perderme, así que se la di al chofer del taxi, Ángela me miro extrañada

—Vamos a mi antigua casa, papá vivía repitiendo que estaba a mi nombre así que supongo que sigue deshabitada y no habrá problema con habitarla ya que Harry vive a lado, nunca lo permitiría— y era así Harry sabia que cualquier día yo podía regresar, quería tanto a mi padre y seguro que cuido de la casa como si fuera de él, tenía confianza

—Oh, espero así sea como quiera si no podemos ya tengo pensado un lugar—

Llegamos a mi casa estaba desocupada como lo pensé, en el hogar de los Clearwater estaban las luces encendidas así que supuse que estaban ahí y que Harry tendría las llaves, mi amiga andaba de curiosa por mi casa cuando intento abrir la puerta se abrió, me sorprendí por ello pero entramos y decidí no molestar a Harry.

Dejamos todo regado, pensé que teníamos algo de tiempo después para acomodar, me alegraba que nadie hubiera habitado mi casa desde aquel día.

Estaba recostada en un sillón que quedo ahí desde que entre al orfanato bueno en si la casa estaba amueblada tal como la recordaba me sobrecoste en él, mientras Angie andaba en la planta alta donde estaba mi cuarto, cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, me levante rápidamente ¿quién sería? abrí la puerta y me encontré con Seth y Leah unos de mis amigos cuando era niña antes que toda esa maldita tragedia sucediera

—Hola Bella— me abrazo Seth con una fuerza enorme y era normal ya no era tan niño como recordaba.

—Hola Seth ¿ya no eres tan pequeño ee?— sonrió y deshizo su abrazo

Cuando me soltó, Leah se aproximó a abrazarme la echaba de menos aunque cuando nos dejamos de ver yo era muy niña

—Bella pensé que ya no regresaría— dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondía su abrazo

—También yo lo pensé Leah gracias a Dios permanecí siempre ahí y

¡Estoy de vuelta! — sonreímos juntos.

—Mamá se alegrara de verte y ni se diga papá— dijo Leah encantada de la vida por mi regreso

—¿Pero que esperamos?, anda Bells vamos a que saludes a mis padres— cuando me llamó Bells sentí una tristeza enorme así solía llamarme papá y más estando en la casa que me traía todos esos recuerdos, me limite a sonreír.

—Esperen quiero presentarles a una amiga— asintieron y subí las escaleras para decirle a Angie que bajara pero estaba sumamente dormida y no la quise molestar, seguro estaba cansada.

Nos marchamos a la casa de Harry y Sue Clearwater

Llegamos , Sue nos esperaba en la puerta lo cual me sorprendió no sabía que todo el mundo tenía idea de que yo estaba de regreso, Sue siempre fue cariñosa conmigo y se lo agradecía sí que me hacía falta algo de amor maternal, me abrazo y me hizo una serie de preguntas.

Entramos a casa y Sue como siempre de amable ya tenía comida lista, estaba Harry sentado sobre un sofá en cuanto me vio se levanto y me abrazo

—Bella qué bueno que estas de regreso, así siento que puedo cuidarte y pagar tanto de lo que tu padre hizo por mí— sonrió y me volvió a abrazar

—Gracias Harry yo también me alegro de estar aquí— de verdad que me sentía bien con ellos en eso Sue nos llamó a comer, estaba hambrienta, nos sentamos y sirvió, comimos entre bromas y risas ya que tenía demasiado sin saber de ellos, terminamos y ayude a Leah a recoger el comedor

—Bella ¿recuerdas el día que papá nos llevo a pasear y que tú fuiste con nosotros porque Charlie tenia cosas que hacer?— dijo mientras llevaba los platos al lavadero

—Si Leah lo recuerdo ese día habría sido el más feliz de mi vida si. . . . . . Si mis padres no hubieran muerto— Mientras decía eso todos los recuerdos de ese horrible día se vinieron a mi mente.

***Flashback***

Cursaba primer año de secundaria y al salir Charlie fue por mí

—Hola mi pequeña Bells—me dijo y dejo un pequeño beso en mí mejilla

—Hola papá— le dije mientras lo abrazaba, íbamos en trayecto y Charlie iba pensativo cuando logré escuchar…

—Bells, Harry llevara a Seth y Leah a pasear le dije que si podías ir con ellos porque tengo unas cosas que hacer y Reneé no está en casa— volteé a mirarlo, normalmente Charlie siempre prefería pasar esos momentos conmigo y era raro cuando él me dejaba salir con otra persona por muy su amigo que fuera.

—Si papa— le dije y le regale una sonrisa

Así que se dirigió a casa de nosotros y como los Clearwater que vivían al lado ya me esperaban me despedí de papá con un beso y me reuní con Leah y Seth. Ese día había sido especial comimos todo tipo de golosinas y nos habíamos subido a cualquier juego mecánico que quisiéramos, oscureció, Harry me llevo a casa me despedí de ellos y entré esperaba ver a mamá, no estaba así que busque a Charlie mi padre

Estaba en su estudio pensativo, con los ojos rojos, me asomé y le dedique una sonrisa

—Ya llegué papá— me sonrió apenas y me hizo seña de que me sentara en su regazo

— ¿Cómo te la pasaste cielo? — me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello

—Excelente papá, ¡fue lo mejor! — le besé la mejilla

—Que bien Bells me alegro….per ve a dormir mañana tienes escuela- no entendía porque su actitud, echaba de menos a mi madre ya que no la había visto en todo el día

—Papá ¿donde está mama? — sonrió de nuevo para tratar de tranquilizarme sabia que las cosas no andaban bien

—Mamá no tarda en llegar anda ve a dormir— me levanté y subí las escaleras

Estaba cepillando mis dientes y poniéndome la ropa que mi madre siempre dejaba, aparte que era con la que debería dormir.

—¡Nooo! ¿Porque? — se escucho un grito ahogado en llanto desde abajo era papá ¿porque gritaba? me asuste y baje las escaleras rápidamente.

Charlie lloraba desconsoladamente y aventaba cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en el camino, me asuste mucho nunca lo había visto así, me miro y camino hacia mi abrazándome con una fuerza inexplicable y llorando desconsoladamente

— ¿Que pasa papá? — mí corazón latía rápido y quería llorar no soportaba la idea de ver a mi padre en ese estado inmediatamente pensé en mamá, sé separo de mí y me miro a la cara

—Bells tu mama. . . . . . Tu mama—soltó un sollozo y continúo — …. Murió— cuando pronunció esas palabras sentí que mi mundo se venía encima, mi madre muerta, jamás la volvería a ver gruesas y saladas lagrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos.

Los dos llorábamos abrazados y desconsolados, ¿Por qué porque mi madre tenía que haber muerto? Era un dolor inexplicable, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ella, no paraba de llorar me habían quitado una de las cosas más sagradas de mi vida, me habían quitado ¡a mi madre!

No tuve idea del tiempo que duramos así hasta que papá me separo de él y me limpio mis hinchados y enrojecidos ojos

—Trata de dormir pequeña— no quería, quería estar con papá, no me dejo así que me resigne, le dejé un beso en la mejilla y me lo regreso.

—Te quiero muchísimo mi pequeña, mi Bells, nunca lo olvides siempre estaré contigo, nunca olvides que eres y siempre serás mi princesita cuando me necesites ahí estaré— no entendí la gravedad en sus palabras y me ayudo a subir las escaleras

Me metí a la cama confundida, me dolía la cabeza y lloraba desconsoladamente al pensar que ya no vería a mamá no podía a hacerme a esa idea ¿Cómo murió mamá? ¿Por qué papá no me dijo como murió? ¿Qué haríamos ahora que ella no estaría con nosotros? Mi cabeza era un caos intentaba dormir pero mis lágrimas no cesaban cuando un sonido me levantó de un susto parecía un balazo ¿Por qué se escucharía un balazo? fui a la habitación de mis padres y no había rastro de Charlie, no podía distinguir bien, lo hinchado de mis ojos no me permitía ver.

Llegué al estudio de Charlie y estaba ahí con el sillón de su escritorio dando la espalda a la puerta supuse que seguía pensando, caminé hasta ponerme de frente de él cuando logre llegar Charlie estaba con la cabeza hacia un lado bañado en un charco de sangre que estaba por todos lados, un arma en el suelo y abrazado a la foto que estaba de mamá y mía juntas.

Mi padre se había suicidado, estaba sola, ¿porque lo hizo? si me tenía a mí ¿Por qué? Si dijo que no me dejaría sola, ahora ¿qué iba ser de mí?, no tenía a nadie, mi vida no iba a tener sentido sin las únicas personas que tenia, tenía la esperanza que aún seguía con vida y comencé a hablarle

—¡Papa! ¡CONTESTAME PAPA! No me dejes por favor, tú no por favor abre los ojos y dime que todo va a estar bien, dime que vas a estar conmigo que todo es una pesadilla ¡PORFAVOR PAPA! —mis gritos ahogados por mi llanto se escuchaban en toda la casa, no podía, ¿porque me dejaba sola?, lo abracé, le besé la mejilla y le seguía rogando que abriera los ojos que viviera por mí que yo su princesita estaba ahí para él, con él, que nunca me iba ir de su lado si despertaba pero era tarde, el ya estaba muerto, me sentía sola, tenía frio, me dolía la cabeza, también quería morir.

Seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo de mi padre, cuándo unos brazos me tomaron, perdí la conciencia y ya no supe nada de mí.

Desperté de aquel sueño creyendo que todo iba a estar bien, intentando "mejorar" las cosas pero no, todo estaba como la noche anterior, mis padres habían muerto y yo me había quedado completamente sola.

Estaba en un lugar, no lo conocía y lo que era peor no supe cuánto tiempo estuve en aquel estado de "inconsciencia"

—¡Hola cariño!, me alegro que despiertes al fin —me decía una mujer que estaba de pie al finalizar la cama donde me encontraba y aparte traía una vestimenta… ¿extraña?

—Do... ¿Dónde estoy? — le pregunté mientras sobaba mi cabeza, sentía una ligera punzada en ella.

—Tranquila Isabella, todo está bien, cariño —se acercó y acarició mi hombro, conforme mi vista adormilada se iba mejorando me di cuenta de la verdadera vestimenta de aquella mujer, usaba como una sotana negra con un tipo ¿velo?, era una monja pero… ¿Qué hacía una monja conmigo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué había pasado con los cuerpos de mis padres? Mi cabeza estaba confundida, tenía millones de preguntas pero… ¿quién las contestaría?

—Verás—suspiró—estuviste inconsciente durante 3 días, en los cuáles pasaron muchas cosas una de ellas, tu custodia y el sepelio de tus padres, tu estarás aquí hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad, claro si es que durante ese transcurso no te adoptan —hizo una pausa y mi cerebro comenzó a procesar todo lo que aquella monja me dijo, ¿adoptar? Acaso estaba en un ¿orfanato? Pero ¿Por qué Harry no se encargo de mí? ¿Qué tanto paso?

Estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer estaba sumamente confundida ¿y qué tal si en ese transcurso mientras cumplía la mayoría de edad me adoptaban? Me iba a ir con unos completos desconocidos, mi mente comenzó a vagar hasta que aquella monja la cual no sabía ni su nombre me sacó de ellos.

—Hija ¿te encuentras bien? —me dijo mientras tocaba mi frente

—Si eso creo, uhm ¿puedo preguntar algo? —me miraba sospechosamente pero asintió con la cabeza, ahora el problema era ¿Cuál de mis miles de preguntas le preguntaría? Me decidí por la principal y la más importante para mí

—¿Dónde sepultaron a mis padres? —mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al pronunciar esas palabras

—Tus padres los sepultaron en Green-Wood se hicieron todos los trámites necesarios y se les dio cristiana sepultura, veras Isabella sé que eres muy pequeña y por ahora es muy difícil para ti superar y vivir día a día con esto pero cariño es la ley de la vida aquí será tu casa de ahora en adelante yo soy Sor Carmen la madre superiora cualquier cosa puedes consultármela— me palmeo la mano, se sentó a un lado de mi cama mientras me explicaba cómo iba a ser todo de ahora en adelante cuando termino me dejo descansar y besó mi mejilla.

***Fin de flashback***

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? — Leah me saco de mis recuerdos con sus palabras, cuando me di cuenta que gruesas y saladas lágrimas salían por mis ojos y mojaban mis mejillas, definitivamente recordar aquello era doloroso y tenía que aclarar mis dudas de aquel día pero tendría tiempo suficiente para hacerlo

—Ehm si, descuida solo recordé la muerte de mis padres, Leah… ¿tú sabes Por qué Renee salió ese día a toda velocidad? Ó ¿Por qué Harry no se hizo responsable de mí? Cuando paso todo aquello tenía muchas dudas, dudas que sabía que durante un buen tiempo no iban a ser respondidas pero ya creo que es tiempo de aclararlas —la miré fijamente, sabía que tenía que saber algo y que probablemente no quería contestar..

—Bella yo… creo que no soy la indicada para decirte eso— me acomode en el sillón— mientras me decía eso ¿Qué podía haber sido esa razón para que ella no pudiera decirme?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es malo? — fruncí el ceño y la miré confundida

—No, bueno lo que pasa que yo no soy quien para juzgar pero creo que a mis padres les corresponde eso— me contestó mientras tomaba mi mano

—Vale Leah si no quieres no, pero... algún día tendrán que decírmelo porque tengo derecho—

—Por supuesto te entiendo, creo que papá esperara un mejor momento para decírtelo— me dedicó una sonrisa y decidí dejar el tema por hoy aparte estaba demasiado cansada y por ahora había sido mucho, supongo que Ángela aun dormiría hasta la mañana siguiente

Fuimos a la sala y estaba Harry y Sue junto con Seth, me despedí de ellos y agradecí por la cena, me dirigí a casa fui al cuarto de mis padres y me deje caer sobre la cama, dejando que el olor de aquella habitación me llenara de los felices recuerdos que tenia de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hermosas!<strong>

**pues aqui esta el capitulo 8 ¿un poquito triste no creen? a partir de aqui se comienza a desarrollar mucho mejor la historia para que no dejen de leernos :B **

**Otra cosa muchisimas gracias a ZafiroGhostGirl por tu recomendacion, hermosa de verdad la tome en cuenta y por supuesto que no nos molestamos al contrario me halaga que nos quieras ayudar muchas gracias en serio!**

**Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante miles de gracias a las chicas que nos dejaron sus reviews SON IMPORTANTES CHICAS EN SERIO! :')**

**Hasta el proximo sábado hermosas**

**un beso**

**-Viry**

**Dejame review :$**


	9. Una señal del destino

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es 1OO% nuestra**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Angie me levanto diciendo que se iba a ir a conseguir trabajo, yo haría lo mismo solo que un poco más tarde después de que Angie se fue, me dormí un poco más, me levante directo a la ducha y me puse un pantalón vestir negro con una blusa "formal" azul turquesa con unas zapatillas elegantes pero sencillas antes de salir me preparé un cereal y Salí dispuesta a encontrar lo que fuera con tal de trabajar.<p>

Camine sin rumbo fijo y en cualquier lugar donde viera letreros de "se solicita" preguntaba, sabía que iba a ser difícil porque no tenía ninguna experiencia y apenas y tenía la preparatoria terminada, seguí caminando por ahí cuando vi una tienda que tenia con letras grandes "Juicy Couture" las puertas era giratorias hacia los lados con un exquisito marco color oro y todo el frente de la tienda era por enormes ventanales con su margen también en color oro, se podía ver lo hermosa que era la ropa y la elegancia con la que estaba decorada la tienda, simplemente aquel lugar era precioso nunca había sido amante a la moda o algo por el estilo pero me llamó tanto la atención que decidí entrar.

Por dentro tenía el suelo a mármol blanco y las paredes eran grises con unos focos en tono rosa claro que alumbraban a los maniquíes que daban mejor visión a las prendas de ropa de ese lugar, tenia cuadros exóticos por todos lados era un complemento hermoso aquel lugar tenía unas enormes escaleras que tenían una preciosa alfombra con los colores de una cebra y su barandal era de un color más gris que el de las paredes, comencé a observar la ropa y también era preciosa pero a un precio que jamás en la vida podría comprar.

Comencé a observar los vestidos, blusas, pantalones, carteras, bolsos etc había tantas cosas seguí caminando alrededor de la tienda y al fondo vi que un maniquí demostraba un vestido precioso era azul marino era plisado del centro en forma de "x" era strapless y de la parte de abajo tenia pequeños tablones, quedaba mucho antes de la rodilla y era hermoso, me quede observándolo unos minutos cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mí

—Ese vestido es nuevo, recién salido de mi brillante mente, ¿verdad que es hermoso?, puedes probártelo sin ningún compromiso —me volteé para ver quién me hablaba y me sorprendí al ver que era ella ¿acaso era el destino?

— ¿Bella? ¡Por todos los cielos mujer! ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo me refiero a ¿Qué haces fuera del orfanato? —me hablaba tan rápido que parecía que decía un trabalenguas

—Emm ah lo que pasa es que nos dieron una fecha para cuando ya saliéramos del orfanato y acabo de salir ayer—le decía mientras jugaba con mis dedos

—Pero… ¿ibas a ser monja, no? — cuando dijo lo de monja hizo una especie de mueca

—Tú misma los has dicho iba, ya no, cambie de opinión… pero dime ¿trabajas aquí? —

Una sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios y negó con la cabeza

—Bella, Bella se ve que no sabes nada de nosotros querida, yo soy la dueña de "Juicy Couture" así que todo esto es mío bueno mi padre me ayudó pero en sí la mayoría de vestidos, blusas, zapatos y bolsos los diseño yo, se fabrican y se distribuyen alrededor del mundo donde se encuentran las tiendas— a la vez que hablaba me analizaba, como tratando de ver algo en mi que por lo que supuse no fue difícil porque casi era transparente para las personas

—Wow ¿en serio? — formé una "o" con mis labios realmente era brillante esta chica

— ¿Y que ibas a comprar? — me examino con su mirada

—Ehh nada, en realidad ando buscando trabajo pero me llamó la atención entrar y lo hice— le sonreí

— ¿Buscas trabajo? ¿Es en serio? Si que tienes suerte— daba pequeños saltitos aplaudiendo, la verdad no entendía el porqué ese comportamiento, sonreí por su actitud.

—Sí, ¿tiene algo de gracioso buscar un trabajo? —fruncí el ceño

—Amm no Bella para nada, pero hace 2 días la chica que era recepcionista se fue porque se mudó de ciudad y necesito a alguien de confianza

—Pero.. Apenas Y me conoces Alice— me agradaba la idea, pero era absurdo que yo ya fuera alguien "de confianza"

— ¿Y? sé que eres una buena chica, se siente rápidamente tu buena vibra Bella entonces que me dices ¿aceptas ser mi recepcionista?, te capacitaré un tiempo obviamente te pagaré la capacitación y posteriormente ya que sepas te pongo oficialmente en el puesto ¿Qué me dices? — estaba tan entusiasmada, al parecer si quería tenerme ahí aparte batallaría demasiado para encontrar algún trabajo, así que me decidí en decirle que si

—Por supuesto— sonreí, Alice pego un gritito y me abrazo dándome las gracias

Me invito a su oficina que estaba al fondo de la tienda, me dijo, cual iba a ser mi sueldo, en fin un millón de cosas.

Estábamos despidiéndonos, cuando llamarón a la puerta

—Adelante—contestó Alice y entró una mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos y de una belleza increíble, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Alice

—Madre ¡que milagro tenerte por acá! — ahora entendía de donde era la belleza de Alice y Edward ¿Edward? ¡Santo cielo! No había pensado en que era muy probable que me lo topara estando ahí

—Para que veas, en realidad quiero ver tus últimos diseños que seguro son geniales— le guiño un ojo

—Oh por supuesto, disculpa… madre ella es Bella— me esbozo una enorme sonrisa y tendió su mano, yo la tomé y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

—Mucho gusto Bella— y nos soltamos del saludo.

—Madre, Bella será mi nueva recepcionista—

—Me agrada Alice, es muy linda, espero y tú si le dures a mi hija ya que cambia de recepcionista como si cambiara de zapatos— soltó una melodiosa risa de la cual me contagie.

—Yo también lo espero señora…

—Oh no no no querida, no me digas señora llámame Esme, no tengo tanta edad—

—Lo siento Esme— y le sonreí a lo cual ella devolvió el gesto

—Bien, bien entonces ¿ya vamos a ver mis fabulosos diseños madre? — definitivamente no iría de nuevo, aparte tenía que ir a casa para ver a Ángela y comer juntas.

—Por supuesto vamos—le contestó Esme

—Ven Bella, acompáñanos— hizo un movimiento con su mano invitándome a andar con ellas pero me negué

—Oh no lo siento, aún tengo que arreglar mis cosas y eso, tal vez otro día—trate de justificarme y no parecer grosera.

—Okey no te preocupes querida —contestó Esme

—Bien entonces mañana te veo aquí en tu primer día de trabajo— me guiño un ojo y me besó la mejilla en señal de despedida

—Está bien, hasta entonces— agite mi mano despidiéndome de ellas y girándome para ir rumbo a mi casa.

Llegue a casa y Angie ya estaba ahí había preparado espagueti con albóndigas, estaba esperándome para comer así que serví y nos sentamos a platica que tal había sido nuestro día

— ¿Y cómo fue tu día Angie? — le pregunté para comenzar un tema de conversación ya que no la veía con muchos ánimos

—Bien, esté me dieron trabajo de secretaria en un consultorio médico, mi jefe se llama Jacob Black es tan sencillo y nada arrogante, creo que nos llevaremos bien. ¿Y tú? — se lo tenía que decir aunque yo no lo hubiese planeado el destino puso a Alice en mi camino en fin ¡tenía que decírselo!

—También encontré trabajo y nada más y nada menos que con Alice, la hermana de Edward, y seré su recepcionista, ella es la dueña de una tienda de ropa muy reconocida— abrió sus ojos como platos y casi derrama el refresco que tenía en su boca de la sorpresa.

— ¿Hablas en serio Bella?, wow el destino sí que los quiere juntar— y comenzó a hacer el típico movimiento de cejas que siempre hace.

— En si no acepté por Edward, bueno tuvo que ver un poquito eso pero también acepte porque Alice me caí bien aparte iba a batallar en conseguir algo "bueno" ¿no crees?—

—Tienes razón Bella, así que a echarle ganas— palmeó mi mano con la suya y decidí comentarle lo que había pasado la noche en la casa de los Clearwater

—Angie, anoche estuve con los Clearwater que son amigos míos desde la infancia y... Estuve recordando aquella noche lo que paso con mis padres, ¿sabes? Me gustaría saber que fue exactamente lo que paso, pero hay algo por el que no debo "saber" la verdadera versión. —

—Bella sabes que recordar aquello te lastima mucho amiga, entiendo que quieras saber el "porque" pero dale tiempo al tiempo, si no te lo dicen te prometo que yo misma te ayudare a investigarlo, pero por ahora disfruta de tu estancia aquí y si te topas con Edward disfrútalo, sé que te buscará y más si ya viste a la hermana—

—Es curioso pero por primera vez en lo que llevamos de conocernos no te llevaré la contraria y seguiré tu consejo Angie hay que darle tiempo al tiempo— le sonreí y decidí dejar por el momento ese tema.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo siento! por no haber subido capi la semana pasada pero la verdad no habiamos terminado de editar el capitulo y la inspiracion simplemente no llegaba :c<strong>

**Pero aqui esta, corto pero seguro prometo que el del proximo fin será mucho mas largo y será POV EDWARD :$ hahaa xD espero les haya gustado**

**Miles de millones de gracias a las chicas que nos dejan review en serio GRACIAS! y tambien a las lectoras silenciosas que andan por ahi thank you so much lindas :3**

**Nos leemos el proximo fin nenas**

**Un beso, abrazo y apapacho hahaaha okno!**

**-Viry' Stewart**

**¿ME DEJAS REVIEW?**


	10. ¡La hermosa noticia!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es 1OO% nuestra**

* * *

><p>—Y porque te vi con ella — su mirada era retante pero sabía que jugaba, Em y yo no solíamos pelear de niños.<p>

—Ya te dije ella me coquetea cada que puede, es más quítamela de encima que ¡YA NO LA TOLERO!

— ¿Hablas en serio hermanito? — me cuestiono alzando una ceja a la vez.

— ¡Completamente! , ya te lo había dicho solo que nunca pones atención por estar en tu jodido mundo de mujeres— rodee los ojos en señal de "molestia" por su comportamiento—

—Te amo Eddy— me dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, acto que tome gay de su parte y me causó gracia explote a carcajadas y me gané un golpe de su parte, de modo que se dio cuenta de mi pensamiento.

— ¡Basta tarados!, necesito hablar contigo Edward te conviene— me miró extrañamente y se dirigió a la sala, moví mis pies para tratar de alcanzarla

—Si déjenme siempre soy el hermano no querido— gritó Emmett a mi espalda fingiendo sufrimiento en su voz, solo sonreí por su acto infantil y continúe caminando tras Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? — le solté, frunciendo mi seño debido a mi curiosidad, me miró a los ojos y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Realmente no sabía que le pasaba pero ese duende algo traía y me tenía en agonía al no decírmelo.

—Me amaras mucho más por esto hermanito— me guiño un ojo y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, hizo seña de que me sentara a su lado—Siéntate que no creo que sigas de pie, después de decirte —

— ¡Basta Alice! Dímelo ya, la curiosidad me está matando

— Tranquilo Mr. Gruñón ya voy… hoy estaba tranquilamente en mi oficina acababa de diseñar otro vestido increíble cuando salí a ver qué tal andaba el otro diseño nuevo ya fabricado y… ¿adivina qué?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tus vestidos se acabaron como pan caliente? — le dije sarcásticamente lo que me trajo un golpe en mi brazo de su parte

— Falta poco para qué pase eso pero no es un asunto que debo tratar contigo bobo, lo que pasa es que ahora…— se cayó por un instante y las ansias me mataban

— ¿Ahora qué Alice? Odio que me hagas esperar— la fulminé con la mirada

—Ahora Bella fue a "Juice Couture" y trabajará para mí— sonrío malvadamente— de nada hermanito— Aún estaba procesando lo que esa pequeña duende me había dicho ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Bella estaba aquí? ¿Fuera del convento? Esperen… ¡BELLA! Y trabajará para mi hermana lo que es una excusa perfecta para verla, definitivamente ¡DIOS ME AMA!

—Edward ¡reacciona! ¡Hey! — ponía su mano frente a mi vista para traerme de vuelta al "mundo real"

—Es que… ¡oh Santo Cielo! Alice eres grandiosa, mi salvación, Bella es importante en mi existencia desde que la vi— sonreía como estúpido simplemente era increíble, pero tenía que llevar las cosas lentamente

—Lo sé hermanito y no te preocupes, yo te ayudare seré Cupido entre ambos— me guiñó un ojo nuevamente— pero antes debes decirme ¿acaso no tienes dudas? ¿Por qué se decidió a salir? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Y todo eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero lo investigare por mí mismo— le sonreí

—Así se habla Eddy, y tengo una idea perfecta, para ponerla a prueba ¿quieres saberla? — asentí sin dejar de parpadear y prosiguió— Cuándo la vi estaba observando atentamente mi último diseño dado a la luz, que déjame decirte que ¡es precioso!, comenzamos a conversar le ofrecí trabajo porque Bree se fue y necesitaba una nueva recepcionista, me costó algo de trabajo convencerla y al fin aceptó. Bueno el caso es que el plan es este, tu iras en una semana a la tienda, le dirás a ella que quieres verme pero le sacaras platica como por ejemplo el ¿por qué se salió?, Trata de no ser tan obvio hermanito solo haz como si "no te importara" entras y ahí justo afuera donde ella escuche me dirás que quieres ver el vestido y que si le gustará

— ¡Yo NO pienso comprarte ningún vestido Alice!, aparte sería comprar algo que nadie usa… —no me dejó terminar porque puso su mano en mi boca

— ¿Me dejas terminar? — asentí— Bien… te llevaré a verlo, lo compraras para Bella, porque será el vestido que te dije que le gustó y de lo demás me encargo yo

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? lamento la demora chicas pero la escuela, examenes, problemas y castigos de mi madre no me han dado mucha oportunidad de escribir aparte que la inspiracion anda muy perdida en mi s: pero prometo no volverlo a hacer el siguiente capi sera continuacion de este asi que por lo tanto tambien será pov EDWARD! un adelanto se viene una cita entre los tortolos y tal vez un primer beso *-* bueno mil gracias a las que siempre nos dejan sus reviews son geniales princesas cuidense mucho y ahora si actualizo el siguiente fin SIN FALTA! :3<strong>

**-Viry**

**¡DEJAME REVIEW NO SEAS MALITA! :D**


	11. Preparativos para la primera cita

**Los personajes son de la hermosa Stephenie Meyer la historia es 1OO% nuestra**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Los días se pasaron sumamente rápidos, hoy era el día en que iría y llevaría a cabo el plan de Alice aunque no iba a negar que había esperado con ansias este día al fin vería a Bella , me fui a trabajar como de costumbre e iría a "Juice Couture" a la hora de comer.

Exactamente el reloj marcaba las 3pm me levanté , acomode mi saco gris y mi corbata e inmediatamente me dirigí a mi volvo, llegue Juice Couture y mi corazón extrañamente comenzó a acelerar más rápidamente sus latidos, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, entré y al fondo estaba ella, muy concentrada en un libro, vestida perfectamente con una blusa fucsia de tirante ancho y su cuello en forma de "v" supuse que mi hermanita tenía algo que ver en esa forma de vestir, pero no le reclamaría ya que Bella se veía más hermosa de lo normal, me fui acercando lentamente y ella no se percataba de mí presencia, al fin llegue a su escritorio, carraspee un poco mi garganta y hablé

— ¡Buenos días señorita! — realmente yo sonreía y como un verdadero idiota, ella no levantaba la vista de su libro que al parecer era "orgullo y prejuicio"

— ¡Buenos días! En que puedo ayu…— levantó la vista y en sus ojos al encontrarse con los míos, callo un poco y recobró su frase— en que puedo ayudarle— me esbozó una sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacía verse un poco más adorable ¡como si eso fuera posible! en semejante mujer.

Finalmente reaccione de su perfección y le respondí

— Bien tengo una reunión con mi hermana ¿podrías avisarle que ya estoy aquí? por favor— seguía mirándome a los ojos, como si… como si se hubiera perdido en la profundidad de mis ojos y yo en los de ella

— Por supuesto… Edward— se sonrojó al decir mi nombre, que se escuchaba tan hermoso cuando provenía de sus labios por Dios Edward ¿qué te pasa? Es tan sólo una chica, si pero no cualquier chica me respondía a mi mismo

Me sacó de mis pensamientos para avisarme que Alice me esperaba, le agradecí y me reuní con el duende malvado

— ¡Vaya! Pero que sonrisita Eddy ¿podrías ser menos obvio? Funcionaria más— me guiño un ojo, no me había dado cuenta que mi sonrisa seguía hasta que Alice me lo dijo

— Lo sé, lo siento

— Bien hay que hacer un poco de tiempo, luego te llevo a que veas la preciosidad de vestido que le gusto a tu conquista

— Okey, pero dime una cosa ¿tú tienes que ver con la ropa que ella trae ahora?

— ¡Me conoces perfectamente! Si yo se la llevé quería que comenzara mucho mejor su segunda semana aquí, pero dime ¿le queda bien cierto? — movía ambas cejas rápidamente

— ¿Bien? ¡Yo diría excelentemente bien! Se ve mucho más linda— baje un poco mi mirada lo último me salió por instinto

— ¡Lo sabía!, Bien en 3 semanas será la cita yo sabré como ayudarles a manejar las cosas a los dos, ahora salgamos y llevemos a cabo el plan de una vez

— Okey hermanita— se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

—Saldrás primero y justo donde ella pueda escuchar te diré lo del vestido, trata de parecer lo más normal posible Eddy— asentí

Abrí la puerta y Bella seguía leyendo caminé y Alice gritó

— ¡Espérame! — su gritó obviamente atrajo la atención de Bella y justo cuando llego a la puerta dijo— verás que le encantará el vestido esta precioso— se giró hacia Bella y le guiño un ojo ella simplemente sonrió con desgana pero tenía que proseguir con mi plan si es que la quería a mi lado

— ¿Tú crees?

— Definitivamente, ¡ven vamos! — me estiró del brazo y al estar lo suficiente lejanos a ella me soltó y comenzó a gritar como una loca

— ¿Viste su cara? Esta completamente intrigada y un tanto grado de celosa podría decir, presiento que me preguntará— levantó una ceja

— Alice siento que la hicimos sentir mal ¿Qué tal si ella tenía una ilusión sobre mí? Ya se la deshicimos por completo— realmente me sentía mal vi cierta tristeza en su mirada

— Verás que yo despejaré sus dudas y la haré sentir mejor, luego con la cita se le pasará déjamelo a mí, ahora no te hagas el desentendido y cómprame el vestido— le compré el vestido que en realidad era precioso y con ella se vería mucho mejor, me lo lleve a casa y lo puse en la habitación de Alice para esperar al gran día de la cita

**Bella POV**

Después de haberlo visto por primera vez y de que me flaquearan las piernas y mi corazón se disparará a mil latidos por segundo y sin olvidar mi delatante sonrojo, estuve dudosa porque hablaron de un vestido lo cual me causo decepción ¿acaso Edward había conseguido novia en el tiempo que tarde en salir del orfanato? ¿Ya no le atraía yo? ¿Qué había pasado? Le preguntaría a Alice disimuladamente sin que sospeche nada

Regresó sola sin Edward y él ni siquiera se había despedido de mi lo que me empeoro mi día, Alice me pidió que le ayudara con unos papeles y cuando se los lleve a su oficina aproveche para preguntarle

— Gracias Bella eres un dulce— le sonreí y me anime a decirle

— Alice ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar y jugaba con mis dedos, realmente no sabía cómo hacer esto

— ¡Por supuesto Bella! Dime

— Bien… em… fue imposible no escuchar tu conversación con Edward cuando hablaron del vestido y eso a lo que voy es que… em… ¿Edward tiene novia? — bien se lo deje ir así rápido sin rodeos, y bien ahí venia el arrepentimiento

— Novia, novia no tiene pero tiene una chica en la mira, se enamoro desde el primer momento en que la vio y le tiene algo preparado algo… especial— bien mi día no podía ser más horrible estaba deshecha, el chico que pudo haber sido mío lo desperdicie, pero bien prometí que con o sin él yo iba a seguir mi camino y todo sería normal como antes, como siempre había sido.

Alice me miraba atentamente como estudiando mi reacción, aparente estar bien y sonreí

— ¿Por qué tu mirada triste Bella?, ya verás que te dará gusto cuando la conozcas— me sonrío e hice lo mismo salí y me dedique solamente a mi trabajo manteniendo mi mente alejada de todo lo que había pasado hoy, se me fue el tiempo rápido termino mi jornada.

Llegué a casa, Ángela me dijo que si cenaría no quise no tenia apetito, pregunto qué si había pasado algo, le respondí que nada me fui directamente a la cama y mientras me atrapaba Morfeo en sus brazos gruesas y saladas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, lentamente me fui quedando dormida

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y preparé el desayuno Ángela bajó y nos servimos mientras comíamos dijo

— ¿Me dirás lo que paso anoche si ó no? — decía mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, mejor que nadie me conocía y no le gustaba verme en ese estado

Comencé a decirle todo me dijo que en cualquier cosa me tenía a ella y que no sufriera que algo mejor vendría y que siguiera adelante y sentí un peso menos definitivamente necesitaba desahogarme y decidí tomarle la palabra a Angie

Ese día Edward no fue, Alice se comporto normal y como siempre tan amable, se terminó el día, cuando llegue a casa Seth, Leah fueron por mí y Angie, nos invitaron a dar una vuelta al parque y a tomar un helado, nos la pasamos genial Seth con sus vanos intentos de conquistar chicas que me mataban de risa por suerte Ángela y Leah se llevaban bien mientras Seth y yo hacíamos locuras, me distrajo un rato salir con ellos.

Los días se fueron rapidísimo era Lunes nuevamente y hoy exactamente se cumplían 3 semanas desde que Edward había ido a la tienda para comprar un vestido para su "conquista", llegue a Juice Couture y Alice aún no llegaba cosa que se me hizo extraña saludé a Irina que era como otra mano derecha de Alice y era la que se encargaba cuidar la tienda cuando no se encontraba Alice, comencé con mis labores y alrededor de 1 hora después llego la pequeña Cullen con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

— ¡Buenos días Bella!

— ¡Buenos días Alice! —, al parecer tuviste buena noche o tendrás un gran día

— No pero si tendré una gran semana— me sonrió ampliamente de nuevo

Eso sí era extraño pero me alegraba por ella el miércoles por la tarde antes de irme me dijo que si podía ir a una cena en casa Cullen el viernes por la noche, lo pensé un momento porque eso implicaba que vería a Edward y tal vez a su "conquista" pero aún así acepte por Alice, se encanto demasiado por mi respuesta y me agradeció demasiado.

El viernes en la mañana esperaba a Angie para desayunar cuando llamaron a la puerta cosa que me pareció extraña porque era muy temprano abrí la puerta y me tope con la delgada y exquisita figura de Alice

— ¡Hola! — puso su sonrisa tierna y la invite a pasar, traía dos cajas cosa que me sorprendió aún más

— ¡Hola! ¿Paso algo? — sonrió nuevamente y negó con su cabeza — ¿Entonces?

— Necesito que hoy en la noche te pongas esto para ir a mi casa ¡por favor! — en ese momento hizo un puchero, abrí la caja y estaba el vestido que me había gustado cuando Alice me ofreció el trabajo, abrí la otra caja y estaban unos preciosos tacones de aguja altos negros de gamuza me sorprendí demasiado era mucho por parte de Alice y no podía aceptar ese regalo

—No, no, no Alice esto es demasiado

— Muy tarde Bella, me dijiste que te lo pondrías, anda vámonos que ya es un poco tarde — le avise a Angie que me iría, Alice me invito a desayunar, platicamos un poco y nos fuimos a JC

La tarde se pasó lenta entre llamadas y ayudas que me pedía Alice, llegó mi hora de salida, le avise a Alice que me retiraba y antes de irme me dijo

— Por favor me hiciste una promesa de que te pondrías esa ropa, tómalo como un regalo cuando llegue la hora sabrás porque ponte hermosa te conviene, ah por cierto alguien de la casa ira a recogerte para que estés lista alrededor de las 8— me guiño un ojo le sonreí, cerré la puerta de su oficina y me fui rápidamente a mi casa

Llegue y de inmediato me metí a bañar, Angie ya estaba ahí y se ofreció a ayudarme con mi arreglo físico, me puse el vestido que debía decir que me quedaba bien, resaltaba mi pecho y un poco mi trasero lo que provoco en mi el primer sonrojo de la noche

Angie me puso un poco de maquillaje, rubor leve ya que mis mejillas se encargaban de eso por si solas me puso un poco de sombra gris en el parpado acompañado con una línea delgada de delineador, un poco de labial y en mi cabello hizo una coleta estaba dando los últimos toques cuando llamarón a la puerta seguro que era alguien de él servicio de Los Cullen abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver que era Edward el que estaba ahí

— ¡Hola! ¿estás lista? — me regalo una sonrisa de esas que tanto me derriten de él pero debía de ser inmune a sus encantos por mi bien

— Si claro, solo voy por mi bolso— me dirigí a la cocina, tome mi bolso, me despedí de Ángela que no dejaba de repetirme que me veía hermosa y me ayudo a subir a su flamante volvo, no tenía idea de donde vivía Alice pero confiaba "en teoría" en Edward

—En la guantera del auto ahí una nota que es para ti, solo espero que no te molestes con mi hermana ni conmigo por supuesto

_Bella no había ninguna cena en mi casa, Edward fue por ti porque quería tener una cita contigo, no te diré más porque a él le corresponde espero no te enfades, disfruta a mi hermano y trátalo bien es un buen tipo te quiero mucho nos vemos el lunes _

_Un beso_

_-Alice Cullen_

¡Oh por Dios esto no podía estarme pasando a mí!

* * *

><p>¡Hola! no me asesinen por favor pero la escuela, exámenes en fin mi vida aburrida, es por eso que no había podido actualizar, les prometo que ya no les fallare y si de verdad veo que no podré actualizar subiré una nota informándoles lo prometo<p>

MUCHAS GRACIAS A NUESTRAS FIELES LECTORAS QUE NOS ESPERAN Y SIEMPRE NOS DEJAN SU REVIEW EN SERIO SON IMPORTANTES COMO SIEMPRE SE LOS DIGO :3 Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A UNA QUE OTRA SILENCIOSA QUE ANDA POR AHI

Nos leemos el proximo sábado ó domingo preciosas, cuidense muchisimo


	12. El primer beso

_*Cuando Edward y Bella bailan si quieren tomarle más romance a la historia escuchen Lost de Michael Bublé es escencial escucharla.._

¡Hola chicas! lamento muchisimo mi demora en actualizar pero ahora sere solo yo la autora y el tiempo y todo eso ustedes saben la vida de humana bueno leean abajito dejaré mi discurso

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** la historia es** mía**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Todo esto fue planeado cuando Edward fue a Juice Couture el vestido que compro era para mí y ¡Alice le ayudó! Pero no me molesta.. bueno quiero decir es Edward por Dios.. no me iba a negar a mi misma que me gustaba lo que estaba pasando, me lo merecía y se lo había prometido a Ángela así que le cumpliré.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz angelical de aquel precioso hombre me sacó de ellos.

- ¿Estas molesta? Sé que no era la fo…- no lo dejé terminar y lo interrumpí

-Estoy de acuerdo que no fue la manera pero.. No estoy molesta, en cierta forma me agradan las sorpresas- le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto, aunque claro, su sonrisa hacía efectos secundarios en mí, me sonroje ante ese pensamiento y él lo notó.

Llegamos a un lugar maravillosamente hermoso, elegante y por lo que veía era 'al estilo Edward' bajó de su volvo y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero ¡Por Dios! Cada día me costaba más hacerme a la idea que él era 'real'

Entramos al lugar el cual era hermoso tenía unas letras plateadas fuera aluzadas con lámparas que decía 'Le Bernadine' tenía su entrada como un tipo túnel pero elegante, fino cuando llegamos a la recepción Edward dio su nombre y nos dirigieron hacia un lugar alejado de los demás como para que tuviéramos mas privacidad y las mariposas en mi estómago no se hicieron esperar. Me costó un poco de trabajo poder caminar cómodamente con esos zapatos tan altos que al parecer Edward se percató de eso ya que no me permitió soltarlo del brazo y lanzaba una ligera sonrisa cada que mis piernas flaqueaban.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y ordenamos, en cuanto el camarero se fue todo quedo en silencio, mi corazón no había retomado su ritmo normal aún y mi estúpido sonrojo seguía en mis mejillas, lo miraba atentamente a los ojos y al fin habló.

- ¿Te comió la lengua un gato? – Sonrió un poco conmigo y continuó- no seas tímida Bella yo.. no muerdo ni soy un ogro… mira tampoco es fácil para mí pero.. si te soy sincero me gustas y mucho, pero..- hizo una especie de mueca- no quiero asustarte ni mucho menos alejarte por mi precipitación es solo que.. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo como lo estoy sintiendo por ti

¡Por Dios! Era tímido pero directo a la vez, sus palabras me hipnotizaron, realmente Angie tenía razón en lo que me decía pero.. ¿Cómo le respondería yo a eso? ¿Cómo me expresaba igual que él? A mí también me encantaba, no solo su físico si no su forma de ser.

- No te quiero presionar Bella pero te juró que lo que siento es extraño pero hermoso a la vez- tomo mi mano y sentí una especie de descarga al juntarse mi piel con la suya

-Yo.. sinceramente no soy buena expresándome pero… me pasa algo similar Edward, eres tan diferente en todos los aspectos a los demás, tú me llamaste tanto la atención desde el día de la caridad en el orfanato, solo que mis ilusiones bajaron cuando creí que..- Calle un segundo pero el continuo

-Alice era mi novia- sonrió nuevamente ante recordar aquella ocurrencia mía

-Sí…eso- hice una mueca

Era tanta mi emoción y mi admiración ante semejante hombre que no me había percatado del momento que nos sirvieron

- Y… no piensas… ¿probar bocado?, te puedo pedir otra cosa si eso no te gusta- le lanzó una mirada a mi plato y a mí al mismo tiempo

-Sí quiero decir… eso esta bien- sonreí tímidamente, y nuevamente todo quedo en silencio de nuevo. Carraspeo un poco para aligerar el momento y entonces habló

-Espero te haya gustado el vestido, los zapatos y todo, en realidad no hubiera sido bueno sin la ayuda de Alice

- Pero ¿de qué hablas? Tú también tienes buen gusto… digo vistes bien- me sonrojé y el levantó una ceja al escuchar eso de mi y continúe- y el vestido es muy precioso Edward, desde el momento que llego a mis manos supe que Alice estaba detrás no por el gusto si no porque era precisamente el vestido que le había dicho que me gustaba

-Conoces bien a mi hermana- sonrió un poco

En cuánto terminamos de comer me hizo una propuesta que me sorprendió

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar un poco?- me miraba con esos ojos de dios griego al cual no se le podía negar nada pero ¡esperen! ¡yo no sabía bailar! Y de ninguna manera pensaba hacer el ridículo frente a él, así que tenía que decírselo

- ¿Bailar? Esque.. no.. yo no bailó, quiero decir… no sé bailar, tengo dos pies izquierdos- baje mi mirada ante la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento y el me miró encantado como si le hubiese dicho una maravilla

- ¿Pero qué dices Bella?, tengo reconocimientos en baile así que seré tu maestro, nada es imposible en esta vida así que vamos- se levantó de su silla y me brindo su mano, me levanté y lo mire suplicando que no me hiciera eso.

-¡Vamos Bella! Confía en mí será maravilloso anda- me guiño un ojo y caminamos hacia la pista, nos pusimos cara a cara, el me volvió a dedicar esa mirada de 'confía en mí' entonces comenzó a sonar _Lost de Michael Bublé _en ese momento el me tomo de la cintura y me puso sobre sus pies…sentía que lo lastimaba por el zapato que traía pero a él parecía no importarle y las notas de la canción sonaban de fondo

_I´m always there with you  
>And we´ll get lost together<br>Till the light comes pouring through  
>´Cause when you feel like you´re done<br>And the darkness has won  
>Babe, you´re not lost<br>When your worlds crashing down  
>And you can´t bear to fall<br>I said, babe, you´re not lost_

Edward me movía al compas de la música y se pegaba a mi cuello, murmurando estrofas de la letra en mi oído In my

-_heart you have remained , And we can fly fly fly away- _mi corazón estaba desenfrenado al oírlo decir eso y continuaba..- ´_Cause you are not alone And I am there with you And we´ll get lost together Till the light comes pouring through'- _repentinamente levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos, seguía moviéndome al ritmo de la música y yo me perdía en ese mar de sus ojos.

Sonaban de fondo las ultimas notas de la canción se fue acercando lentamente a mí y nos hundimos en un profundo y hermoso beso, era como tocar el cielo con las manos repentinamente solo éramos Edward y yo, él no cesaba ni yo tampoco, poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando.. él sonrió y yo también dejamos que la canción llegase a su final y cuando paro me abrazo muy fuerte me volvió a mirar y me dijo lo que nunca imagine que dijese

- ¿Quieres ser mi…-

-Sí Edward, por supuesto que sí- no lo deje terminar estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre que no lo dudaría ni un momento ser su novia, me dedico una de esas sonrisas características de él y nos perdimos en un nuevo y profundo beso. Definitivamente hacia mucho que me sentía tan feliz, tan completa, yo misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno continuó aqui MUCHISIMAS disculpas a todas soy una ingrata lo sé pero les prometo que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar, si me sigues leyendo MILES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TENERME PACIENCIA Y SEGUIR AQUI, ahora solo sere yo la autora como ya lo dije y pues gracias de nuevo :)<strong>

**acepto sugerencias o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir :3 mi facebook personal es facebook(punto)com(barra o diagonal)virydianna(punto)pattinson1**

si te gusto el capitulo..

**¡dejame review porfitas!**

****besos a todas y asi :)

#Viry' Stewart :B


	13. Primer día con ella

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

** Mi hermosa beta: Jocelynne Ulloa ¡muchas gracias por todo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

**EPOV**

Iba camino a casa después de haber dejado a Bella, sólo con decir nombre hacía que mi piel se erizara. Era lo que tanto había esperado, ninguna de mis aventuras pasadas me había hecho sentir de esta manera, yo podía darle el mundo a Bella si ella me lo pidiese.

De pronto recordé la última ocasión que tuve una novia "formalmente", Tanya… ella era egocéntrica: siempre al pendiente de cómo se veía, de lo que usaba, primero era ella, segundo ella y al final yo. Aunque decía amarme mucho, pocas veces lo demostraba.

Después de 3 largos años de relación, todo acabo, los últimos meses que estuvimos saliendo, todo eran pleitos por sus estúpidos celos ¡ella era una maldita dramática, paranoica! Decir que se enojaba hasta porque Alice, mi hermana, me abrazaba era quedarme corto… era extremadamente posesiva a pesar que yo sentía que no me quería.

Salí de mi repentino viaje al pasado cuando me di cuenta de que iba a llegar a casa, seguro todos estarían durmiendo y así no tendría que contar la increíble cita que había tenido con Bella, no me gustaba que Alice, mamá e incluso Emmett quisieran saber todo ¡con lujo de detalle!, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, cuando estacioné mi coche todo seguía prendido. ¡Seguro el duende de mi hermana había abierto su boca! Suspiré resignado, a que tendría que decirles todo. Subí las escaleras de la entrada y a qué no saben qué me encontré, frente a mí tenía a "_curiosos Cullen_" esperándome en el living en pleno. ¡Gracias al cielo papá no estaba! Pero con Alice y Emmett me bastaba, caminé hacia ellos y sonreí.

—Buenas noches madre—, me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla, me alejé un poco y hablé evadiendo el tema de Bella, — ¿y mi padre?

—Tú padre está durmiendo querido, ¿cómo te fue?—. ¡Já, genial! Ahí estaba la pregunta que no quería escuchar, para evadirlos decidí darle por la tangente.

—¡EXELENTE! Madre, el día lleno de trabajo, cerramos contratos importantísimos y…

—¡No te hagas el estúpido Eddie!—, soltó Emmett, mi madre lo fulminó con la mirada y soltó.

—Emmett no le hables así a Edward—. Le dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice.

—A ver par de bobos, dejen de hacer que mamá se moleste, tú—, dijo señalando a Emmett—te callas— el cuál no tardó en protestar, pero tuvo suficiente con un codazo de la marca "duende malvado" mientras ahora el señalado era yo.

—Ahora tú mi querido Edward, mueve esa bocaza y cuéntame todo, que si no lo haces ya no contarás con mi ayuda para una segunda cita.

—No lo necesitaré Alice—, abrió sus enormes ojos en señal de sorpresa y en su boca se formó una perfecta "o".

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué le hiciste a Bella, Cullen?—. Para cuando soltó la última pregunta la tenía frete a mí y agarrando mi saco en forma de puño con sus pequeñas manos.

—Bueno... esque…—, quería hacerla sufrir un rato, pero me interrumpió

— ¡ESQUE QUÉ CULLEN!—.Mi mamá la veía divertida y yo era como un animal preso por su asesino.

— ¡Basta Alice!, ¡déjalo que hable pequeño duende!—. Emmett la amenazó y por un momento le estuve agradecido.

Alice me soltó y me miraba ansiosa, obviamente por mi respuesta,golpeando su pie contra el suelo en señal de impaciencia.

—Yo… quiero decir… Bella y yo… ¡somos novios!—, no pude evitar que lo último me salió con más euforia de lo que creí. Alice prácticamente saltaba encima de mí, Emmett hacia una señal de agradecimiento al cielo y mi madre sonreía feliz, se levantó del sillón y me abrazó.

— ¡A ver si así se le quita lo amargado!,Señor apiádate de nosotros, no queremos tener un solterón en la familia y menos un limón peregrino—. Murmuraba Emmett, mirando hacia al cielo, creyendo que nadie lo veía.

Nos reímos ante su infantil comportamiento y Alice me abrazó como millones de veces.

— ¡Pensé que no tenías cerebro! Pero ahora vero que de algo sirve la única neurona que tienes—. Acarició mi cabello y la abracé plantándole un beso en la mejilla, si no hubiese sido por ella nada de esto con Bella hubiera pasado.

—Bueno, bueno— interfirió mamá, —ahora que tenemos nueva integrante en la familia y que tengo el placer de conocerla, pero tu padre y Emmett no, mañana prepararé una cena especial para que la invites—. Me guiñó un ojo y Alice aplaudió excitada.

—Pero madre es muy pronto…— sentía que íbamos a intimidar a Bella, era muy pronto y mi madre ya la quería ahí, yo no tenía ningún problema pero temía ante su reacción.

—No hay pero que valga Edward Cullen. Sólo haz lo que te digo, ¡le encantará la idea! Yo sé lo que te digo hijo mío, ya imagino lo feliz que se pondrá Carlisle por la noticia, en fin me iré a dormir, mañana cena con Bella ¿okey? Descansa—. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó de la sala.

—Ya escuchaste a mamá Eddie, soy tu hermano mayor, ¡tengo derecho a conocer a la novia de Mrs. Gruñón!—. Me dio un apretón en el brazo y se fue a su habitación, lo que solo nos dejó a Alice y a mí en el living. Ella se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Me contarás bien que pasó?—. Hiso un adorable puchero.

Rodeé los ojos y asentí.

—Bailamos, le susurré al oído la canción de Michael Bubblé, le dije lo que sentía desde que la vi pero que no quería presionarla, me dijo que se sentía exactamente igual, bailó sobre mis pies porque ella no sabe bailar, pero aun así es adorable. La manera en la que se sonroja, como se muerde el labio cuando está nerviosa, el color de sus ojos, su forma de ser…

Mientras decía todo eso, Alice sonreía al verme tan enamorado de esa mujer, me dejó hablar, me escuchó, me dio algunos consejos sobre cómo debía ser con ella, lo que le gustaba, lo que no y todo eso.

Nos quedamos hasta altas horas de la noche hablando sobre lo mismo, a la mañana siguiente me levanté como nuevo. Tal vez sería la emoción ó no sé qué, pero quería verla así que me duché, me arregle "presentablemente" y conduje a su casa.

No iría a la constructora hoy, quería estar con ella todo el fin de semana, tal vez aún dormía pero no me importaba, sabía que le daría gusto verme, me estacioné fuera de su casa y me di cuenta que las luces estaban encendidas por lo que supuse estaba despierta, me dirigí hacia la puerta y toqué, luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba esa preciosa mujer que me traía colgando de un ala.

**BELLA POV **

La noche terminó maravillosamente perfecta, Edward estaba muy emocionado, eufórico al igual que yo, era casi la una de la mañana, ya estábamos a sábado. Íbamos camino a mi casa, aparcó el flamante y precioso Volvo en el porche, en cuánto soltó el volante tomo mi mano y atrajo mi atención en cuánto hablo.

—Eres justamente la chica que siempre he estado esperando, la que siempre quise, simplemente mi sueño hecho realidad y créeme que, hablo de los sentidos tanto físico, pero sobre todo sentimentalmente—. Yo flotaba en los cielos, volaba por las nubes, mi corazón desenfrenado y el típico sonrojo en mis mejillas, él era exactamente lo mismo para mí.

—Tú también eres eso y más para mi y… bueno, debo confesar que yo misma no me sentía lo suficientemente bonita para entrar en tus gustos—, bajé la mirada en señal de estar avergonzada.

—Pero, ¿qué dices Bella? Eres mucho más de lo que yo merezco… —sonrió y continuó— espero que eso no suba tu ego—, dijo en tono juguetón y guiño un ojo, comenzaba a bromear conmigo y eso era buena señal. —Pero eres muy hermosa, no necesitas tener toneladas de maquillaje, tu belleza es natural, pura como tú—. Volvió a sonreír, me acercó a él y me plantó uno de esos deliciosos besos "al estilo Edward".

Lo que pareció ser algunos minutos, se convirtió en una hora, era algo mágico. Al estar con él, el tiempo parecía volar y no existía nada en el mundo que no fuera él, esperaba con toda mi alma que las cosas no cambiasen nunca, me despedí de él en otro cálido beso, salí del coche a regañadientes por dejarlo y me dirigí a mi casa, tomé las llaves de mi bolso e ingresé, subí directamente a mi habitación. Ángela estaba dormida, ya le contaría todo en la mañana, pretendía dormir aunque, con toda la emoción que tenía, veía difícil conciliar el sueño. Tomé mi pijama y me cambié, descansando de esos hermosos pero a la vez incómodos zapatos de taco alto por mis sandalias, me quité el vestido me puse la pijama, dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la cama y lo que había ocurrido esa noche comenzaba a venirse repentinamente a mi mente todo, el susurraba que iba a estar conmigo, al recordar aquello las yemas de mis dedos viajaron a mis labios, los que aún se sentían los cálidos, delicados y exquisitos besos con sabor a gloria que Edward me había dado. ¡Dios, estaba tan jodida!

Repentinamente caí en la inconsciencia, con él hombre que ahora era dueño de mi corazón en mis pensamientos. Sé que llamarlo "dueño de mi corazón" podría sonar estúpido e incluso muy precipitado pero era lo que sentía, lo que mi corazón dictaba y no pensaba callarlo en lo absoluto.

Hoy no trabajaba, Alice me dejó el fin de semana completo, así que no tenía ninguna prisa, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré a Ángela mirándome atentamente, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? —Soltó una carcajada escandalosa y posteriormente comenzó a mover sus cejas sugerentemente.

—Será porque repetías el nombre de Edward y sonreías como maniática estando "dormida"

— ¿Hablas en serio Angie? —, le respondí, aún atontada por los residuos de sueño que quedaban en mí.

—Completamente Bells, pero dime… ¿Qué pasó anoche? —. Obviamente Angie no estaba enterada que toda la noche había estado con él, debido a "el plan secreto de Alice".

Suspiré, —fue hermosamente increíble Ángela.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame todo pero en el comedor porque muero de hambre, ¡anda!,que está todo preparado, solo falta que te metas a la ducha y te arregles para que me cuentes ¡te espero, no tardes!

Me sacó prácticamente de la cama y se fue a el comedor, yo hice lo que me dijo, me puse unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros verdes con negro, bajé rápidamente, nos servimos y luego ya sentadas le conté todo, desde la nota que me dejó Alice hasta su declaración de amor, absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles, obviamente gritaba excitada de felicidad por mí, después de que terminara de contarle se despidió de mi porque ella si trabajaba sábados, con la diferencia que salía un poco más temprano que de costumbre, comencé a recoger el comedor y a poner los platos en el lavadero, estaba en eso , cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿Quién sería tan temprano? ¿Acaso sería Harry? Dejé de interrogarme y decidí abrir, en mi boca se formó una especie de "o" al ver ahí frente a mí a Edward, en mi casa, tan temprano y hermosamente perfecto, sin algún rastro que se había desvelado la noche anterior.

Él al verme se fue contra mí me abrazó tiernamente y al parecer el besarnos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos era nuestro pasatiempo favorito, nos separamos un momento a tomar aire, sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, le sonreí y lo invité a pasar.

—Disculpa la hora pero… es que, estaba… ansioso—. Se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

—No te preocupes, estoy disponible para ti siempre que quieras verme.— Dicho eso se acercó nuevamente y besó. Nunca había sido besaba antes, pero era increíble la cantidad de sentimientos que un simple beso podía transmitir. No sabía eso era verdad, pero al menos así lo sentía. Poco a poco fui siendo prisionera de sus brazos, los cuales me ceñían con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sentí una de sus manos recorrer mi espalda mientras la otra se agarraba fuerte a mi cintura. El beso se estaba transformando de uno dulce a otro más apasionado una vez que le di acceso a su lengua. Ésta se movía con destreza en mi boca, jugando con la mía y enviándome a un mundo totalmente desconocido para mí. Al parecer, Edward pudo notar un poco mi tensión, porque lentamente fue calmando el beso hasta terminar besando suavemente mis labios, como si de débil cristal se tratase.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, mientras acompasábamos nuestras respiraciones, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Uhmm... Bella, te parecerá muy apresurado pero… ya conoces a Alice y a mi madre…, así que mis padres…saben todo y prácticamente mi madre me asesinará si no te llevo esta noche a cenar a mi casa—. Pasó una mano por su hermosa cabellera y nuestro contacto visual no se perdía. —Quería decírselos yo mismo pero Alice alias _"pequeño duende soplón"_, no pudo mantener su boca cerrada.

Sonreí ante el apodo que dijo a su hermana.

— ¡Esta bien Edward! Quiero decir, ya conozco a dos de cuatro y me encantaría conocer a tu padre, poder ser de su… ¿agrado?

—Ellos ya te aman tan sólo con saber lo feliz que me haces.

—Es bueno saberlo, al menos eso ayudará un poco a calmar mis nervios.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicas aqui esta el capítulo 13 espero les haya agradado y asi, ya estaré actualizando más constantemente y la relación de Bella ya se empezará a desarrollar mejor ¡muchas gracias por su paciencia!<strong>

**¿me dejas review?**

**sé que quieres B:**


	14. Nuevas Sensaciones

**Canciones de inspiración Apologize de One Republic y la que escucha Bella es la de Come Home del mismo grupo**

**Miles de gracias a mi hermosa Beta Jocelynne Ulloa**

**Ahora si ¡a leer hermosas!**

* * *

><p>Bella estaba ansiosa. El beso que se dieron con Edward en la mañana, había despertado nuevas sensaciones, que eran totalmente ajenas para ella. ¿Esto era el deseo? no dejaba de preguntarse. En ese minuto recordó las palabras de Ángela, cuando tiempo atrás le dijo que la pasión y el deseo eran tan fuertes que eras capaz de hacer todo lo que tu cuerpo pedía.<p>

Así era como ella se sentía. En ese momento lo comprendió todo. Ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Edward, por aquel sinónimo de la perfección hecha hombre. Si él no hubiera bajado en ritmo del beso, seguramente Bella ya sería una mujer. ¿Tan profundo se podría amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Era su primera cita, su primera perfecta y hermosamente inigualable cita. Y eso era quedarse corto.

Estaba en mi dormitorio, mejor dicho, revolviendo mi closet buscando algo apropiado para la cena de esta noche. Ya conocía el gusto exquisito de Alice en cuanto al vestir, así también el de Esme, ambas muy elegantes, pero a la vez sencillas, siendo ésta una de sus muchas virtudes. De pronto escuché una canción sonar en la radio, primera vez que la oía, para ser honesta, y me sentí levemente identificada.

I get lost in the beauty  
>Of everything I see<br>The world ain't as half as bad  
>As they paint it to be<br>If all the sons  
>If all the daughters<br>Stopped to take it in  
>Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin<br>It might start now..Yeah  
>Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud<br>Until then

Es increíble, pero totalmente cierto, jamás hubiera imaginado lo que deparaba el destino para mí fuera del orfanato. Que Dios me perdone, pero creo que he tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida. Edward definitivamente es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Las notas de la melodía seguían escuchándose y encontré un vestido que Alice tercamente me había obsequiado hace unos días, era color morado, strappless con forma de corazón de la parte delantera y por detrás formaba una especie de "u" que dejaba descubierta gran parte de mi espalda nuevamente por frente tenía un cinturón a mitad de vestido adornado con lentejuela, shakira y perlas que le daban un toque exquisito. Posteriormente caía hasta la rodilla con una especie de holanes que se acomodaban con estilo. Sí, era muy al estilo Alice Cullen. Me animé a ponérmelo porque sabía que a Edward le encantaría, acomodé mi cabello suelto en ligeras ondas que hice con mi tenaza, me maquillé un poco y me puse unos hermosos tacones color plata, que también Alice me había obsequiado, prácticamente los últimos días ella se dedicaba a darle un cambio a mi closet. Terminé de darme los últimos toques y salí de mi habitación.

Ángela no había llegado aún. Rocié un poco de perfume y miré el reloj, Edward no tardaría en llegar… dejando ese pensamiento llamarón a la puerta y definitivamente era él.

Abrí la puerta y hay estaba él, tan hermoso con un traje negro, deliciosamente perfecto, traía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y en su otra mano traía una pequeña caja azul. ¿Qué sería? ¡Seguro Esme se lo había encargado! Lo invité a pasar y dejó el ramo y la caja en la mesa y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí besándome dulcemente.

— ¡Te ves preciosa Bella!— murmuró en mi oído una vez que se separó de mis labios, yo sonreí y lo miré directamente a sus perfectos ojos verdes.

—Tú no estás nada mal—, levantó una ceja, lo cual lo hacía ver adorablemente más hermoso ¡como si eso fuese posible!

— ¡En serio! Demuéstrame cuánto te gusto—. Dijo en tono seductor que me provocaba sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Me levanté un poco sobre las puntillas de mis pies, el bajó un poco su cabeza y nos hundimos en otro delicioso beso.

Nos separamos a regañadientes y tomó la pequeña caja azul.

—No es la gran cosa amor, pero lo vi y me recordó tanto a ti, tu estilo, tú forma de ser, tú misma—. Sonrió preciosamente y la abrió, era una cadena preciosa de oro blanco, con un diamante solitario, ¡estaba preciosa! La observé y luego miré a Edward a los ojos y siguió hablando.

—Si no te gusta la puedo…—. Puse un dedo en sus labios para que guardara silencio.

— ¡Esta preciosa Edward! Pero no tienes… porqué… comprarme este tipo de regalos... Yo con tu amor soy feliz—. Volvió a sonreír y sacó la cadena de su cajita.

—Es algo que yo te quiero regalar con todo mi amor. Acéptala por favor, ¿si? Además, te quedará estupenda con ese vestido—. ¡Por Dios! Yo sí que metería las manos al fuego por este hombre, con la mirada que me pidió que aceptara su regalo solo me limite a asentir.

—Está bien—.Una vez que acepté el regalo... recogí mi cabello, y él tan galante como siempre, abrochó la cadena. Cuando terminó, extrañamente no volvió a estar frente a mí, sino que se quedó en mi espalda, acariciando suavemente mis hombros descubiertos. Estaba tan concentrada sintiendo sus suaves manos que me tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando sentí sus labios en el borde de mi hombro derecho, seguido por una sucesión de besos que ya no eran tan superficiales como al principio. Ahora podía sentir como su lengua trazaba pequeños caminos desde mi hombro a mi cuello, deteniéndose allí y dejando pequeños besos que a estas alturas ya me tenían cerrando los ojos y anticipado ese nudo en mi estómago que sólo había experimentado esta mañana.

Sus besos fueron avanzando hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, y cuando sentí su respiración me estremecí sin querer. No sé cómo lo tomó Edward, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue girarme con un poco de ansiedad y atacó mis labios, profundizando el beso al dejar salir su lengua a encontrarse con la mía. Sentía sus manos subir y bajar por mi espalda con un leve tono como a... ¿desesperación? Tal vez estoy sintiendo cosas que no corresponden o qué, pero podría jurar que Edward no estaba tan controlado como esta mañana. Sin saber como y mientras nuestra respiración se volvía un tanto irregular me vi tirando de la camisa de su camisa para poder sentir mis haciendo contacto con su piel. Al parecer fue del agrado de mi novio, ya que un leve jadeo salió de sus labios mientras sus manos aprisionaban mis caderas junto a las suyas y wooow... ¿esa cosa dura que sentía en mi bajo vientre era lo que yo pensaba que era?

Me tensé inmediatamente. O sea, sé que podría seguir besándolo y bueno, según lo que decía Ángela, una cosa llevaba a la otra, pero ¿no era demasiado pronto? ¿No se supone que en uno debe esperar hasta el matrimonio?, o al menos un tiempo bastante prudente y considerable teniendo en cuenta que esta sería recién nuestra segunda cita. Y luego vi el escenario, !por Dios! un hombre y una mujer, en una casa completamente vacía, sin padres, ni amigas de quien preocuparse, fue ahí donde una lucecita iluminó mi cabeza y decidí apartarme de Edward.

—Edward—, mi respiración era entrecortada, qué vergüenza. —Creo que tus padres deben estar esperándonos, y no me gustaría causar una mala impresión.

—Lo siento Bella, yo...— al decir esto comenzó a pasearse por el medio de la sala, llevando su mano derecha a su cobrizo cabello.— este mmm... lo siento, de verdad. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda o algo por el estilo.

—No te preocupes amor, es sólo que todas estas son emociones nuevas para mí, yo mm... bueno, tú sabes, jamás había tenido novio y mucho menos había sido besada.

—Lo sé mi amor, mi dulce Bella, y jamás podrás imaginar cuan agradecido estoy por eso—. ¿Ah? no entiendo, me perdí. ¿Él estaba feliz de que no tuviera ningún conocimiento con respecto al amor de pareja? Bueno, eso se lo preguntaría en otro momento.

En eso tomé mi chaqueta y salimos de casa.

Nos pusimos en marcha a casa de los Cullen, en cuanto llamamos a la puerta nos recibió una muy amorosa Esme y una muy eufórica Alice que saltaba prácticamente de alegría porque use uno de 'sus bebes' como llamaba a sus vestidos, el amor maternal de Esme me hacia bien, en algunas ocasiones echaba tanto de menos a Reneé que creo que Esme sabría reconfortarlo un poco con sus atenciones y mimos. Edward en cuanto habló me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y mi padre?— Preguntó algo extrañado porque siendo una "ocasión especial" según los Cullen era extraño que Carlisle no estuviera.

—Viene en camino querido, oh por cierto Bella ¡que hermosa estás!— me guiñó un ojo y mis mejillas no tardaron en arder.

—Muchas gracias Esme—, ella y mi novio sonrieron ante mi sonrojo, luego de ese incómodo momento nos dijo que pasáramos al living, donde se encontraba un hombre grande… muy grande. Su piel era blanca como la de Edward a diferencia que ese tipo era musculoso y sus ojos eran azules, mi novio también era musculoso pero no tanto, estaba sentado en un enorme sillón color beige muy claro con sus orillas talladas en madera, en su regazo tenia una bandeja con palomitas y veía atentamente un partido de futbol.

Edward se hizo notar carraspeando un poco su garganta, él en cuanto se percató de nuestra presencia se puso de pie, dejando la bandeja en la mesa central que hacía juego con los sillones tallada en pura madera, saludó a Edward y luego se dirigió a mi abrazándome repentinamente y agradeciendo millones de veces Edward lo interrumpió diciéndole

—Emmett ¿podrías presentarte al menos? Agh olvídalo. Bella, cariño él es Emmett mi hermano mayor—.Él sonrió y me miró alzando pícaramente sus cejas.

—Tú eres muy hermosa Bella ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle caso a Mr. Gruñón limón peregrino?—. Sonreí ante el gracioso apodo que le dijo a Edward mientras éste lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Edward no es gruñón, es… ¡genial! Y muy amoroso—, mi novio sonrió hermosamente ante lo que respondí y Emmett rió escandalosamente.

—Ahora resulta que tú eres Romeo y Bella es Julieta—, volvió a reír.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!—. Bufó Edward enfadado, le di un apretón en la mano para que no se alterara. Me gustaba la forma de ser de Emmett y al parecer, él y Edward eran muy diferentes.

— ¡Y dices que no es gruñón!, pero me alegro que te haya encontrado, en serio ¡bienvenida a la familia Bella!—. Me abrazó nuevamente y luego me soltó a regañadientes, ya que mi novio le dijo que me lastimaría.

Edward me susurró al oído que si quería conocer su casa, a lo que yo asentí, recorrimos desde sótanos hasta el jardín, cuartos y todo, lo que más me llamo la atención era que en un cuarto tenían un enorme piano. Cuando estuvimos ahí, recorrí la habitación con mis ojos ¡era perfecta! Aunque nunca había tocado un piano y con lo torpe que era no creía lograrlo nunca. Unas suaves notas me volvieron al momento y Edward tocaba con delicadeza, era una hermosa melodía que no conocía, se veía aun más hermoso de lo que era, sentado en ese piano dejándose llevar por el compás de la música que tocaba. Finalizó con un toque único y finamente exquisito, suspiré ante la belleza que sus manos lograban tocando ese piano.

— ¿Te gustó?—, asentí con la cabeza y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro—. Esto es lo que hago en mis tiempos libres y cuando tengo inspiración y hoy mi inspiración fuiste tú.

Levanté la cabeza y lo mire

— ¡Es preciosa Edward! Todo lo que haces tú es perfecto ¿acaso vuelas?

Hizo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y respondió.

—Quedó preciosa porque tú fuiste mi inspiración y eso es más que suficiente, y no, no vuelo pero por ti podría hacerlo—. Me besó la frente, se levantó y me brindó su mano para regresar al living, ya que Esme había anunciado que la cena estaba lista.

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el living, se encontraba un hombre muy apuesto de cabellos rubios y sus facciones perfectas a lo que supuse sería Carlisle el padre de Edward, a su lado estaba Esme, Alice y Emmett.

—Padre—, el hombre sonrió y nos miró atentamente— ella es Bella mi novia

— ¿Qué tal Bella? ¡Eres muy linda cariño! Ahora prácticamente eres de nuestra familia así que ¡bienvenida!—, me abrazóy Esme sonreía como si encontrara a una 'hija nueva' o algo así.

—Muchas gracias…— me interrumpió diciendo.

—Llámame Carlisle cariño, nada de señor ni habladas de 'usted' aún soy joven—. Sonrió nuevamente y repuse mi frase.

—Muchas gracias Carlisle— tomé la mano de mi novio y todos pasamos al comedor.

Platicamos de muchas cosas. Desde la infancia de Edward, hasta cuando Emmett fue golpeado rudamente debido a que le robó un beso a una chica que practicaba karate. Con cosas como esas reía hasta que mi estómago dolía. La familia de Edward era maravillosa. Alice como siempre, hablando de modas de compras y avisándole a todos que el bebé que traía puesto yo era de gran mente, cuando terminó la cena Esme me mostraba fotos de Edward siendo prácticamente un bebé ¡era adorable! En una ocasión salió una foto donde él y Emmett estaban desnudos siendo unos niños.

— ¡Mira Eddie! Siempre has tenido a tu amigo más pequeño que mi dedo meñique, en cambio el mio siempre ha sido grande como una anaconda—, musitó Emmett al ver la foto yo me carcajeé ante el comentario de Emmett aunque a Edward no le hizo ni pisca de gracia.

—Emm ¡deja de decir tonterías! Tu cerebro siempre ha sido del tamaño del amigo de Eddie— dijo Alice, mientras Edward los quería asesinar con la mirada, ¡juró por Dios que mi estomago dolía de tanta risa!

— ¡Basta chicos!— intervino Esme defendiendo a su 'príncipe' como solía llamar a Edward.

Emmett y Alice se callaron y luego de unos minutos estallaron a carcajadas, ¡esos chicos si que sabían molestar a mi novio! Pero pareció relajarse y se unió a nuestras risas.

Terminamos de ver las fotos, me despedí de Esme y Carlisle, quienes me pidieron que regresara pronto, de Alice quien dijo que el lunes me veía en Juicie Coutture y de Emmett, quien me pidió por lo que más quisiera que no dejará a Edward porque volvería a ser el mismo grinch de antes.

Con un 'nos vemos luego' nos dirigimos hacia mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo prometido es deuda bebes! aqui esta el capitulo 14 ya seré puntual ahora si ¡muchisimas gracias a las hermosas que se molestaron en dejarme review! son poquitos pero valiosos en serio '¡GRACIAS!<strong>

**¿Me dejas review? porfitas (:**


	15. ¿Quién rayos es Tanya?

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer alguno que otro es mio al igual que la historia**

**-este capitulo contiene algunas escenas con 'lemmon' asi que si son sensibles al tema de 'sexo' o intimidad no leean y si lo hacen será bajo su responsabilidad por algo es rated M **

**¡Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS a mi rápida, hermosa y paciente beta Jocelynne Ulloa!**

**¡a leer hermosas!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

Era domingo por la mañana y la noche anterior había sido de ensueño. Al parecer sería mi rutina diaria, luego de ser 'la novia de Edward'. Mi mente repitió esas cuatro palabras: la novia de Edward, ¡joder!, sonaba perfecto, al menos para mí. Todavía era increíble que ese hombre fuera mío, bueno no tan mío…, pero era mi novio, dándome derechos privilegiados sobre las demás.

Ese día debía ir a misa e ir a visitar a Jenny y Math, tal y como se los había prometido. Me di un baño, me vestí rápido y me puse en marcha. Camino hacia la iglesia, donde tomaría el bus para llegar más rápido, cuando reconocí el sonido del auto de Edward, haciendo sonar su claxon. Volteé sorprendida y me detuve hasta que acercó el Volvo hasta donde estaba yo.

— ¿A dónde vas preciosa?— ¡Por Dios! Algún día uno de sus piropos me iba provocar un infarto, considerando que venía de esa hermosísima boca que tanto amaba besar.

—Emm… a la iglesia iré a misa y luego visitaré a unos amigos que están ahí. —Sonrió al escucharme y se bajó del auto.

—Entonces vamos, te acompaño…. ¿a menos que quieras ir sola?

—No, no, para nada. Amo tu compañía sirve para que conozcas a Matth y Jenny. —Frunció el ceño. No reconocía esos nombres.

— ¿Quién es Matth?, ¿Por qué tanto interés en él? ¿Acaso él….fue tu… pretendiente?—Sonreí ante sus celos sin sentido.

—Matth es un pequeño de 7 años, Edward, nada de qué preocuparse.Tú eres el primer amor de mi vida. —Se me fue acercando peligrosamente mientras sonreía de esa manera que me derretía.

—Repite lo que has dicho— susurró en mi oído con voz ronca, podía jurar que estaba llena de deseo y algo de ¿posesión?

— Dije 'tú eres el primer amor de mi vida'—respondí a su oído.

— ¡Joder! Eso se escucha tan genial. Por cierto, no me has dado mi beso de 'buenos días novio mío'. —Apenas levanté la mirada estampó sus labios en los míos, haciéndome olvidar el día, el lugar, la hora, la fecha y lo que fuese que estuviese por hacer.

Nos separamos a falta de oxígeno y sonreímos como dos malditos locos.

— ¿Nos vamos?—le dije y me respondió guiñándome un ojo y abriendo la puerta para tener acceso a su hermoso Volvo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la iglesia y escuchamos la misa en silencio. Cada vez que podía me cogía la mano o provocaba pequeños roces 'accidentales'. Cuando terminó la misa, fuimos directamente a la oficina de Sor Carmen.

— Isabella, ¡qué gusto!—sonrió en cuanto me vio,me dio un ligero apretón de manos, su vista se dirigió hacia Edward y frunció el ceño. Edward la contemplaba ¿divertido?, pero ¡¿qué demonios le causaba entretención? La voz de sor Carmen me regresó a la realidad.

—Joven Edward, ¿cómo está? —luego se fijó en mí—. Veo que usted e Isabella,¿son amigos?— ¡Oh, por Dios! No pensé en la reacción de Sor Carmen cuando supiese que no éramos amigos sino que ¡novios! Y, ¡un momento!... ¿Qué le contestaría Edward? Di un respingo con sólo pensarlo y me centré en su respuesta.

— Sor Carmen como siempre, un placer. —Cogió su mano y la estrechó—, y permítame comunicarle que la señorita Isabella y yo somos novios—¡Joder!, ¿acaso estaba en mi contra?, ¿leía mis pensamientos? Dirigí mi mirada horrorizada hacia Sor Carmen. Ella sonreía, pero ¡hey! ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Quizás era la única negativa en todo esto?

—Ya decía yo que sus miradas no eran sólo de 'amigos'. Me alegro tanto por ti Isabella. ¡Sabía que serías feliz fuera de aquí! El joven Cullen es un gran hombre, creo que te entregará muchísima felicidad, cariño. —Rodeó su escritorio hasta alcanzarme. Me abrazó y me quedé perpleja, ¡Definitivamente era una maldita dramática!

Pero ¡Oh, por Dios! Ella se había dado cuenta, desde el primer momento, que me sentí atraída hacia ese hombre. Edward continuaba sonriendo, pero ahora con más intensidad. Sor Carmen se acercó a él y le dijo un _'cuídala mucho es una gran chica_'. Él sonrió y le juró que haría todo por cuidarme y hacerme feliz. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras de mi novio.

—Sor Carmen, también venía a ver a Matth y Jenni, ¿Me daría permiso?—dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, temiendo su respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto! Ellos te han echado tanto de menos y se han portado muy bien desde que te fuiste. Según lo que me contó Matth, al parecer, hicieron un trato contigo. —Sonreí y asentí y mi hermoso novio me tomó la mano.

Nos despedimos de Sor Carmen y nos dirigimos al parque donde, supuse, estarían allí puesto que era domingo y amaban ese lugar.

Íbamos caminando tomados de la mano, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, yo veía alrededor a ver si andaban por ahí, cuando fijé mi vista bajo el árbol que siempre solía usar cuando leía. A primera vista peleaban, ¡seguro Matth había molestado a Jenny! Era extraño, porque ellos casi nunca discutían. Apuré el paso y me acerqué.

—¡Deja de molestarme Matth! Bella también me quiere a mí, no me dejara aquí ella nunca lo haría—hizo un puchero y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ¿qué había pasado?

— ¡Sabes que sí, Jenny! Ella te dejará porque eres niña y las niñas son débiles, ¿para qué querría Bella a una niña débil como tú?—. Le contestaba el infante, señalándola con un dedo y mirada déspota. Ese no era el Matth que yo había dejado hace unas semanas.

— ¡Te dije…que…me… dejaras!—contestó mi pequeña a duras penas. Su voz se ahogó en su garganta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Me partió el corazón y me molesté con Matth, pero debía averiguar las razones.

—¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?—Edward miraba la escena parado a un lado mío y en silencio. Los dos pequeños voltearon a verme con sorpresa y Jenny saltó sobre mis brazos, todavía llorando.

—Sht, sht, sht, ¿Qué pasa princesa?, ¿Por qué lloras?—. Ella seguía sollozando sin poder soltar palabra. Acaricié su cabello, intentando que se calmase. La coloqué sobre mis rodillas y le besé la mejilla de Matth. Jenny pareció calmarse, la separé un poco de mí y la senté sobre el césped. Matth la imitó y ambos me observaron.

—A ver mis niños, ¿Me pueden decir qué pasó? Tú—dije señalando a Matth—¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Jenny?

—Bella yo…—Miré a Edward de reojo, estaba atónito observando la escena como si su vida dependiera de ésta. —Es que Jenny está tan débil desde que te fuiste, que no merece la pena que te la lleves con nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus pensamientos, ¿Quién diablos lo había cambiado?

—Matth, ¡Deja de decir eso! Ella no es débil, simplemente es sensible y es obvio, es una niña. Tú en cambio, eres más fuerte y por esa razón debes cuidarla, no juzgarla.

—Pero Bella, ¿Tú me dejarías aquí?—preguntó la niña con los ojos aún llorosos.

—Por supuesto que no, Jenny ¡Qué esa idea no pase por tu cabecita loca, princesa! Yo prometí que me los llevaría a los dos, pero si siguen peleando y diciéndose esas cosas, ya no vendré a visitarlos. —Tuve que amenazarlos con cosas falsas para que dejasen de hacerse daño mutuamente

—¡No Bella, por favor!—respondieron al unisonó y Edward sonrió con una especie de admiración, pero sin decir palabra.

— Bueno… entonces prométanme que se llevaran tan bien como cuando me fui, que se cuidarán el uno al otro sin juzgarse. —Miré a Matth con una especie de advertencia.

— Te lo prometo, Bella—espetaron nuevamente a coro y cada uno me besó una mejilla. Sonreí y miré a mi pequeño Matth en señal de que le debía una disculpa a Jenny, pero no la captó. Le pedí ayuda a Edward con la mirada, él se dio cuenta y se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Matth, ¿vienes conmigo un momento?—preguntó Edward con serenidad, pero tratando de darle confianza al niño. El pequeño asintió y se alejaron un poco, sin embargo igual pude escuchar lo que hablaban.

— ¿Sabías que a una mujer se le debe respetar por más débil o frágil que parezca?—. El niño asintió. Mientras tanto, Jenny se acomodó sobre mis piernas y yo le acaricié el cabello. Estaba muy dolida con Matth y de alguna manera, le reconfortaba que yo estuviera ahí, acompañándola. Volví a prestar atención a lo que Edward decía.

— Bien… entonces dime, ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a la nena, campeón?, ¿Quién te hizo creer eso sobre las mujeres?

— Es que… mis amigos hablan de eso todo el tiempo y me dijeron que si no lo creía, era porque yo era niña y jugaba con muñecas. —Bajó su mirada avergonzado por el tema. Edward me dio un vistazo, diciéndome que él solucionaría el problema.

— ¡Es lo más insolente que he escuchado Math! Cuando tenía tu edad me pasó algo similar, pero yo nunca lo hice porque mi padre siempre me enseñó que una mujer no debe ser tocada ni por el pétalo de una rosa. Nosotros provenimos de una y para merecer una dama, debemos ser caballeros con ellas, pase lo que pase. — ¡Por Dios!Mi hombre era perfecto. Matth asintió con la cabeza y Edward le guiñó un ojo. — ¡Bien campeón! Ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer respecto a Jenny?

—¿Pedirle disculpas?

— ¡Exacto! ¡Muy bien, aprendes rápido Matth!—acarició su cabello y se dirigieron hacia nosotras.

—Jenny—dijo el pequeño, casi con un hilo de voz. La niña enderezóla cabeza y lo miró con resentimiento. —Yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, los dos nos iremos con Bella y cuidaré de ti como siempre, pero perdóname por favor, ¿sí?

—Si lo vuelves a hacer conocerás mi puño—dijo ella en tono burlón—, pero estas perdonado. —Se abrazaron y me sentí tranquila de verlos de nuevo como antes.

—La chica si es ruda—masculló Edward, riéndose al oír la respuesta de Jenny. Ambos me miraron confusos y pregunté ingenua.

—¿Qué?

—No nos has presentado a tu amigo, Bells.

—Oh… verán chicos…—Me levanté y me acerqué a mi chico. —Él es Edward y no es mi amigo. —Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Entonces, qué es?

—Soy su novio. —Musitó él con orgullo, mientras me cogía la mano, entrelazándola con la suya.

—Es tan guapo…—Soltó Jenny de sopetón y yo reí escandalosamente, ante su expresión.

—Jenny es novio de Bella, no seas tan explícita—le contestó Matth. Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso por el comentario de la niña.

—Tú también eres linda, Jenny—le sonrió de esa manera que sólo él sabe hacer. La pequeña se colocó más roja que yo al escuchar su cumplido.

—Comenzaré a sentir celos—, le mostré mi lengua a Edward en comportamiento infantil, provocándole una enorme carcajada a él y los niños.

Así pasamos toda la tarde, riendo, conviviendo. A los chicos les había agradado Edward y cuando nos despedimos, me pidieron que el próximo domingo me acompañara, como siempre. Prometí no dejar de ir y nos marchamos.

Fuimos a cenar después. Toda la tarde la habíamos pasado en el orfanato, por lo que sus ansias de besarme se hicieron evidentes, ya que desde que salimos me besaba cada tres segundos. Amaba que lo hiciera.

—Así que tú… ¿ya estabas enamorada de mi?—preguntó cuando estábamos fuera de mi casa a punto de despedirnos.

—¿Qué? Amm… es… que… bueno, ¡vamos mi amor! Tú sabes…—levanté la mirada y me hundí en lo profundo de sus ojos— eres irresistible y más si te lo propones.

— ¿Ah, si…? Entonces, ¡demuéstramelo, provocadora!—nos besamos apasionadamente. Mi boca le abrió paso a la suya y nos la tocábamos mutuamente, haciendo que el aire nos faltara. Me tomó de las caderas y me apresó contra la pared. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi abdomen subiéndome ligeramente la blusa.

—Ed…ward… –Me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca. —Para, Angie nos escuchará...

—¡Shht!—Me rendí ante él y sus ganas de seguir de esa manera que hacía que mi interior ardiera en llamas. Definitivamente esto me sobrepasaba, mientras más se apretaba a mi cuerpo, más lo deseaba. Sentí algo duro que chocó con mi vientre y no sólo por el roce del pantalón de Edward. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y mi novio lo notó, separándose un poco y mirándome a los ojos.

—Bella, no te forzare. Si aún no estás lista, te espero. Sé que voy demasiado rápido, pero te deseo tanto que, ¡Por Dios! Nunca me había pasado algo similar.

— ¡Sht, sht, sht! No me estas forzando a nada, yo también siento deseo por ti y mucho. —Mi estúpido sonrojo se hizo presente y sonrió. —Sólo quiero que sea perfecto. Tú sabes… es el sueño de algunas chicas que sea con el hombre perfecto y yo ya tengo lo segundo, sólo falta el momento, pero no dudes que será contigo.

Me besó dulcemente y nos despedimos, quedando de vernos mañana en su oficina. Dijo que Alice me guiaría para llegar y ahí nos encontraríamos a mi salida de Juicie Coutture. Entré a mi casa, me coloqué el pijama y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

El día transcurrió como todo los lunes, aburrido. No muchas personas entraron a la tienda hoy y ya estábamos cerca de la hora de cierre, así que por lo visto, eso no cambiaría.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse captó mi atención. Levanté la vista y vi a una rubia despampanante, parecía como recién sacada la portada de SportIlustrated: piernas larguísima, cintura diminuta, su busto era ¡Wooow!Soy mujer y aún así no puedo parar de mirarla, es simplemente perfecta. De sonrisa hermosa y ojos azules, similar al color del cielo en un día soleado.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? —, agregué cortésmente y con la cara roja como farol, cuando noté que me sorprendió mirándola.

—Hola, pasaba por acá y me detuve a saludar a Alice, ¿ella está?

No alcancé a decir nada cuando escuché la dulce voz de Alice.

— ¿Tanya?

—Hola querida, ¿cómo estás?

—Yo, bien gracias ¿y tú, qué haces por acá?

—Como le decía la señorita que pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte, ¿podemos pasar a tu oficina?—le preguntó la rubia y Alice respondió con una mueca.

—Lo siento, pero mi oficina es un completo desastre, estoy trabajando con nuevos diseños y tengo papeles por todos lados, ¿te parece si charlamos aquí?—dijo señalando la pequeña sala que estaba frente mi escritorio.

—Claro, no hay problema—caminaron hacia allí y comenzaron a conversar. Seguro sólo era una amiga más de Alice. Me ocupé de lo mío hasta que ella pronunció el nombre de mi novio.

— ¿Y qué tal está Edward? No he sabido nada de él en mucho tiempo. —Alice frunció el ceño, confusa por su pregunta, pero respondió.

—Bien… no creo que la palabra correcta es ¡excelente! ahora creo que la vida le sonríe, él está feliz. —Me lanzó una rápida mirada, sabiendo a lo que se refería, mi corazón latió desenfrenado, pero la rubia no pareció percatarse de nada.

Estuvieron hablando de unas cuantas cosas más, al parecer conocía mucho a los Cullen. No quería parecer posesiva, pero o era yo o ella parecía interesarse más en el tema cuando el nombre de Edward estaba al principio. También noté que Alice la veía con ¿desconfianza? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con la familia? ¿Sería una ex de Emmett? O peor aún de ¡¿Edward? ¡Basta Bella! —me dije a mí misma— estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Luego de un rato, la chica se despidió para marcharse. Despues de media hora, Alice dijo que era hora de irnos, ya que llevábamos más de media hora retrasadas, sobre la hora que habíamos acordado con Edward. Nos dirigimos hacia Cullen Inc. Presté mucha atención en el camino para poder ir sola en otra ocasión, pero también aproveché el momento para preguntarle sobre la rubia con la que había charlado hace unos momentos.

—Alice… —llamé su atención y me observó esperando que continuase y así lo hice— ¿Quién era ella? Me refiero a… parece conocerlos muy bien. Me dio la impresión que no te inspira demasiada confianza, ¿pasa algo con ella?—Me miro sorprendida, obvio, creía que no había prestado atención a su charla, pero se equivocó.

—Am… verás Bella, ella tuvo mucho que ver con la familia hace un tiempo. En realidad nunca me inspiró confianza y ahora que teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, esa sensación creció. Luego te lo contaré con lujo de detalles, te lo prometo. —Me sonrió y yo me quedé un poco más tranquila, aunque sentía que me ocultaba algo, lo dejé pasar. Llegamos y Alice se despidió, diciéndome que estaba exhausta y que me vería mañana.

Me quedé afuera del enorme edificio, observando cómo boba cada detalle. Todo era exquisito y elegante. Al detenerme frente a las enormes puertas, éstas se abrieron automáticamente e ingresé al interior del edificio. Todo el piso estaba alfombrado, en una palabra era de ¡ensueño! Busqué entre varias oficinas y sólo había una con las luces encendidas, por lo que supuse que se trataba de Edward.

Caminé lentamente hacia la oficina y me asomé un poco. Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con la silla girada hacia un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad. Me acerqué poco a poco, parecía pensativo, tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—¿En qué piensas Edward?—Se giró a verme maravillado. Sonrió, se levantó y quedó muy cerca de mi rostro, por lo que podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de mí.

—En ti... tú eres la dueña de mis pensamientos—levantó un poco más mi cara con su dedo índice y me besó dulcemente. Al separarnos preguntó.

—¿Por qué has demorado tanto?—se volvió a sentar y me acomodó sobre su regazo. Sentí como cuando era pequeña. Me olvidé de eso y me centré en contestar lo que me había preguntado.

— Porque llegó una rubia despampanante, amiga de Alice y la entretuvo un poco más de la cuenta. Por eso amor, pero ya estoy aquí. —Al decir la frase 'rubia despampanante' frunció el ceño y se le tensó el cuerpo.

— ¿Rubia?, ¿Exactamente como era?—dijo pasando sus manos por su cabellera, evidentemente nervioso.

— Rubia, alta, piel blanca, ojos azules, vestía elegantemente bien, con clase ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ella Edward?—Repentinamente sentí una especie de enojo, envidia, miedo, muchas sensaciones mezcladas, ¿acaso estaba celosa? No, no tenía porqué, él solo tenía curiosidad. La conocía, era obvio ¡tenía que tranquilizarme!

— ¿Recuerdas su nombre?—dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Si… ella se llamaba… Tanya. —Al oír su nombre, terminó por tensarse completamente. Ahora si que quería una jodida explicación ¡¿Por qué se ponía así?—Edward… ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera?, ¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie Bella, ella ya no es nadie—me miró fijamente y tomó mi cara con sus manos— ¿me crees cierto?— ¡Pero qué jodidos! Ese '_ya no'_ me decía que ahí había algo más.

—Sí pero… si 'ya no es nadie'—dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos— dime entonces ¿quién fue para que te pongas de esa manera?

— Ya te dije que nadie Bella, tú eres mi todo ahora déjalo ¿sí?— cogió nuevamente mi cara y me besó, necesitadamente como si temiese de algo.

Sólo me deje llevar por el bendito sabor de sus labios y olvidé el tema de 'Tanya'. El beso se fue tornando más apasionado, acalorado, conforme iba aumentando la temperatura. Sentía que algo tomaba vida bajo mi falda y mi humedad se estaba haciendo presente. Edward puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y lentamente levantaba mi blusa, acariciando el contorno de mis caderas desnudas, provocando que se me erizara la piel y el deseo aumentara. Llevó sus manos atrás, las bajo y sacó mi blusa dejándome solamente en sostén, mientras tanto yo, con manos torpes intentaba desabrochar su camisa, acariciándole el pecho.

Finalmente sacó mi sostén, dejándome completamente expuesta, de frente a él. Continué sentada en su regazo, sintiendo su evidente erección bajo mi entrada ¡Por Dios! Nunca pensé que sería capaz de eso, pero al rozar un poco mi entrada con su miembro, gemimos al unísono. No pensaba coherentemente o tal vez pensaba más coherente que hace un tiempo, pero lo único que sabía era que quería entregarme a él ahora mismo, sin importar el lugar, sólo quería ser de él. Estaba desabrochando su cinturón cuando escuchamos que carraspearon un poco. Ambos nos giramos horrorizados. Completamente desnuda, de la cintura para arriba, me pegué a él para cubrirme un poco. Me abrazó y fulminó con la mirada a la secretaria.

—¿Qué pasa Brittany?—La tipa me miraba como si quisiese asesinarme, no tenía ni rastro de pena por el momento.

—Sólo venía a avisarle que me voy, señor Cullen.

—¡Puedes marcharte! Hace mucho que fue tu hora de salida, creí que estaba solo. Que tengas buena noche. Ahora, si me permites…

Ella azotó la puerta evidentemente enfurecida. En cuanto se fue me levanté y coloqué mi ropa interior, seguida de la blusa, ¡Joder! Hasta las putas ganas se me habían ido en ese momento, y al parecer a Edward le había pasado lo mismo, pero su amigo lo estaba delatando que, desde lejos pedía ser atendido. Sonreí por lo bajo y me miró.

— ¡Tenía que arruinarnos el momento!—protestó furioso.

— No te preocupes… otro día será—por ahora no podía hacer nada, sólo llevarme las bragas extremadamente mojadas.

—¿Hablas en serio?—levantó una ceja pícaramente y se me acercó.

—Completamente—ahora estaba segura de entregarme a él, después de esta noche. Me besó dulcemente, tomó sus cosas y nos encaminamos al estacionamiento.

Íbamos en un silencio cómodo, mire de reojo hacia la entrepierna de Edward y su miembro aun seguía despierto. Sonreí y mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas, mi novio lo notó y rio ante mi infantil comportamiento.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Bella?—¡Oh, por Dios! Ahora que le decía… No se me ocurrió nada, así que opté por contarle la verdad

—Estaba viendo… que… uhm… alguien… —dije señalando mi vista sobre su entrepierna— necesita atención, ¡Es evidente!

Se carcajeó fuertemente y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué andas viendo allá? Creo que alguien también se quedó con ganas— me miró y siguió sonriendo.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos despedimos con dulces besos como de costumbre y al irse me dijo.

—Me debes una—espetó y sonreí, guiñándole un ojo.

Llegué a mi casa haciendo la misma rutina de siempre. Angie dormía ya y me metí a la cama, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento que me dormí.

_Estábamos en la oficina de Edward en la misma situación de la noche anterior, había sacado mi ropa por completo y estaba desnuda ante él, sentada sobre su escritorio. Él, sin camisa se inclinaba sobre mí, besándome frenéticamente. Desabroché su cinturón y a continuación le saqué el pantalón. Lo observé maravillada, dejándolo solo en bóxer. Se los bajé desesperadamente y salió su enorme y precioso miembro. Lo acaricié un poco con mi mano, mientras Edward cerraba los ojos, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, murmurando mi nombre entre gemidos. Levanté la mirada invitándolo a besarme, se inclinó y lo hizo acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Con pasión y deseo lo tomé del cuello, alguna que otra vez pasé mis manos por su cabello, apretándolo cuando posiciono su miembro sobre mi entrada._

—¡Bella!—di un respingo y salté. Recordé que estaba dormida y todo eso sólo formaba parte de un sueño, ¡Por Dios! Un sueño erótico con Edward, ¿era tan capaz de llegar a ese límite? Cubierta de sudor, miré confundida a Ángela que, por cierto, me había levantado justo en la mejor parte, pero… ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—¿Qué pasa Angie?

—Es tardísimo Bella, me tengo que ir al consultorio o mi jefe Jake me despedirá. Te veo luego. —Besó mi mejilla y se fue.

Corrí al baño, definitivamente mi sueño había dejado secuelas. Tomé una relajante ducha. Alice era comprensiva y un '_me sentía un poco mal'_ justificaría que me tomara mi tiempo. Cuando el agua caliente caía sobre mi espalda el tema de 'Tanya' volvió a mi cabeza. Definitivamente Edward tendría que rendirme cuentas sobre ella, sin salirse por la tangente, besándome de la manera en la que lo sabía hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola,hola! perdonen la demora pero tarde un poco en acabar el capi y en lo que mi beta lo tuvo que por cierto es rapidisima pero al fin aqui esta un poco largo pero ¿bueno? hahaa como sea que ustedes lo cataloguen umm.. <strong>

**¡MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS A MIS FIELES LECTORAS! su opinión es MUY MUY importante ¡en serio! espero y me sigan leyendo que pronto se sabrá que onda con Tanya que ahí donde la ven educada y todo tendrá mucho que ver con algunas cositas que se vienen c:**

**sin más un beso a las que me leen y asi**

**¿REVIEW? PORFITAS**


	16. No puede ser

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Gracias a mi paciente y hermosa beta: Evelyn Sofía Correa :3**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi fiel lectora Yrene Campos Rosel y a las que siempre me dejan su hermoso review**

**Capitulo 16**

Alice estaba demasiado inquieta, la visita de Tanya no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿Qué pretendía ella? La conocía lo suficiente como para saber de lo que esta era capaz, con su "clase" y su aparente "amabilidad", en definitiva Tanya era una víbora que no descansaba hasta tener lo que quería. Cuando Bella le preguntó la noche anterior que tenía que ver ella con su familia, Alice sabía perfectamente que Tanya había sido novia de Edward en el pasado pero tenía claramente que ella no era la indicada para contarle, así que decidió que Edward era el que tenía ese deber, por lo que optó por decirle que pronto sabría todo con lujo de detalles. Pero para Alice todo aquello era extraño, algo andaba mal definitivamente pensó pero haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para descubrir los oscuros planes de su ex cuñada.

—R—

La semana pasó rápidamente entre los nuevos diseños que planeaba Alice y las visitas de las chicas que tenían exclusividad para tener dichos diseños antes que nadie. Yo por mi parte terminaba muerta aunque mi trabajo no era muy movido al final siempre estaba llena de gente a mi alrededor preguntando una cosa y otra y con la cabeza echa un nudo; en días anteriores cuando salía Edward iba a recogerme y me llevaba hasta mi casa, nos despedíamos con una sesión de besos, esta semana apenas era martes y no había visto mucho a Edward, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de investigar que tuvo que ver la tal Tanya en su vida, la semana continuó con el mismo ritmo con el que empezó. El jueves Alice llegó muy entusiasmada, había organizado un 'día en familia' para el fin de semana en una playa llamada 'Long Island' donde tenían una pequeña cabaña y de acuerdo con la opinión de mi cuñada la pasaríamos increíble, tenía todo organizado prácticamente así que no podría negarme, además aprovecharía para estar más tiempo con mi novio.

El jueves por la noche decidí visitar a Harry y Sue debido a que por mi trabajo y mi novio los tenía un poco olvidados, al llegar a su casa como siempre Sue tan cariñosa me recibió con una sonrisa inmensa y me invitaron a cenar con ellos, Ángela y yo accedimos, pasamos la cena entre bromas y risas hasta que Seth me preguntó algo que había olvidado 'mencionar oficialmente'.

— ¿Y cómo te va con Cullen, Bella?— como rayos sabía el nombre de mi novio, Harry carraspeó un poco su garganta y repentinamente se puso más atento a lo que decía y no sé si fui yo pero el ambiente pareció tensionarse, no entendía ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera conocían a Edward o eso creía yo, pero ellos hasta su apellido conocían, reaccioné y dejé a un lado mis pensamientos al sentir las miradas de todos clavadas en mí.

—Pues… Bien ¿Cómo sabes su apellido Seth?—la curiosidad me ganó y antes de pensarlo la pregunta salió automáticamente de mi boca.

El ambiente pareció tensionarse aún más después de mi pregunta, Angie pareció captarlo también y me interrogaba con la mirada, no sé por qué razón pero mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

—Porque... Él y mi padre…—apenas pudo Seth alcanzar a decir porque Harry intervino.

—Porque él padre de Edward y yo tuvimos problemas cuando éramos jóvenes y tenemos algunas diferencias es todo.

—Ohh…—fue todo lo que pude exclamar. No sé porque pero tenía la sensación que había algo más fuerte que simples 'diferencias'.

Seguimos comiendo y le comenté a Leah sobre mi salida con los Cullen a 'Long Island' el fin de semana, mi amiga y yo dimos las gracias por la cena y el momento agradable que habíamos pasado, en cuanto nos despedimos fuimos a mi casa y cada quien a descansar pues las dos estábamos muertas de cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente no tuve oportunidad de ver a Ángela porque al parecer su jefe le había pedido estar más temprano de lo normal supuestamente por 'exceso de trabajo', estaba terminándome de arreglar cuando llamarón a la puerta y como de costumbre era Edward, él me recibió con uno de sus adictivos besos pero eso no me alejaría de mis planes, yo tenía decidido que hablaríamos hoy lo de Tanya y esta vez no se me iba a escapar, entró a casa y se sentó en la sala mientras yo preparaba algunos hot cakes para desayunar, en cuánto estuvieron preparé la mesa y Edward acercó los platos y cubiertos, decidí comenzar a tocar el tema en cuanto los dos estuviéramos sentados y pudiera ver su mirada y escuchar sus respuestas a la vez.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? Siento que algo ocultas o piensas y no me lo has dicho— me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras jugaba con el tenedor sobre el panesillo, levanté mi mirada y decidí decírselo de una vez por todas.

—Si uhmm… Pero dime algo antes ¿acaso soy tan transparente? Digo para que veas con tanta facilidad mis intrigas, dudas y…eso—me miró y sonrío divertido.

—Uhumm...—respondió y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

—Bien…es que quiero saber ¿quién es Tanya? ¿Qué tuvo que ver en tú vida Edward?— solamente al escuchar eso su cuerpo se puso tenso y su ceño se frunció.

—¿Por qué vuelves a lo mismo Bella? Te dije que ella ya era pasado no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, en serio amor.

—No… ya sé que me amas y todo eso pero cuéntame, quiero saber o es que fue 'muy profundo' que no…— hizo una seña con su mano para que parará y callé.

—Éramos novios hace un tiempo…no fue 'profundo' ni 'intenso', bueno en su momento creí que lo era, solo que ella era fría, seca, yo pude haber estado a su merced y ella simplemente me quería por capricho y por mi dinero, no creo que tuviese algún sentimiento profundo hacia mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que 'por tu dinero'? si se ve que ella tiene clase, elegancia y una posición económicamente buena.

—Bella ella siempre ha tenido esa posición sólo que es ambiciosa –hizo una especie de mueca– me refiero a que siempre quiere más y más, nunca es suficiente para ella aunque la veas 'de clase' es una de las arpías más venenosas que puedas encontrar, creo que no demorará en darse cuenta que eres mi novia, así que no te dejes intimidar por ella defiéndete pero sobre todo— apretó mi mano para que lo mirará fijamente— no dudes nunca que ahora eres tú quien tiene mi corazón y siempre será así.

—Nunca dudaría de tú amor Edward ella no nos separará y…ahora tengo otra duda—le confesé mordiendo mi labio.

—Eres muy curiosa princesa pero dime que yo las aclararé— me guiño un ojo y comencé a hablar.

— ¿Por qué Alice no le dijo que yo era tú novia?

—Porque a Alice nunca le ha gustado meterse en cosas donde según ella 'no le incumben' y prefirió que yo te lo dijera a que te tomará ahí todo por sorpresa.

—Oh…ya veo— ahora me sentía más tranquila la duda estaba aclarada y debo confesar que fue hermoso lo que me dijo Edward a pesar del tema que estábamos tratando, terminamos de desayunar, levanté la mesa mientras mi novio lavaba los platos y me llevó directo a Juicie Coutture, el día pasó lento, Alice se dedicó a recordarme a cada segundo el viaje a la playa, me incomodaba mucho cada vez que la oía decir que 'tenía una gran cantidad de trajes de baño a probarme' y aseguraba que a Edward le encantarían, sinceramente no era de las chicas que amaban mostrar su cuerpo, mi piel era pálida y era delgada pero tampoco tenía un cuerpazo, por tanto todos esos pequeños detalles me daban vergüenza y más que Edward los viera, pero Alice me obligaría a usarlos así que debía resignarme.

Cuando llegué a casa después del trabajo encontré a Ángela despierta, la noche anterior no habíamos tenido tiempo para hablar lo de Harry y Carlisle.

—Oye Angie ¿anoche tú notaste que Harry ocultaba algo sobre el padre de Edward?— le dije mientras me pintaba las uñas de mis pies y ella veía un programa en la televisión.

—Si Bells, justo eso quería hablar anoche contigo pero estaba muerta ¿es raro cierto? Quiero decir, Carlisle no se ve que sea de problemas así que no creo que esa sea la razón de 'sus diferencias'.

—Si yo también sentí que…me oculta algo y siento que es… ¿grave? ¿Fuerte? O algo así no sé ni cómo explicarlo.

—Te entiendo perfecto aparte el ambiente se puso super tenso ¿tienes alguna sospecha? Bella—preguntó Ángela con evidente curiosidad.

—No…pero haré lo que sea necesario por saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos.

Se nos pasó el tiempo hablando de eso y Ángela trató de convencerme de acceder sin rechistar a entrar en un traje de baño durante mi estancia en la playa pero sabía que no valía la pena discutir ya que si era necesario la mismísima Alice Cullen se encargaría de ponérmelo si me mostraba terca, así que le dije a mi amiga que no se preocupara que lo haría.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla horrible me encontraba bajo la lluvia llorando desconsoladamente, frente a mi estaba el cuerpo de mi madre desangrándose a causa de una bala y Edward estaba justo del otro lado con una arma en la mano, llorando de la misma manera que yo con una mirada de súplica en su rostro, mi padre a lo lejos observando pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo había una razón por la que Edward tenía el arma…él había asesinado a mi madre, él era el culpable de que no estuviera a mi lado, sentí más ganas de llorar porque el hombre que amaba me había arrancado a mi madre, seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo de ella y él estaba inmóvil, repentinamente abrí los ojos, mi corazón latía desenfrenado, tenía gruesas y saladas lágrimas en mis ojos y aún tenía esa sensación de dolor y odio mezclados, me tranquilicé un poco y volví a recostarme tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero fue imposible y lo peor de todo apenas eran las 5 de la mañana, Edward quedó de pasar por mí a las 8, así que me esperaban 3 largas horas de espera por lo que me puse a pensar ¿Qué me querría a dar a entender ese sueño? ¿Por qué Edward tenía que estar ahí? ¿Por qué Charlie no hacía nada? ¿Por qué tenía una mirada de disculpa en su rostro?...tranquila Bella solo fue un sueño solo eso me decía a mí misma, cuando me di cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado eran ya las 7 así que tenía una hora para arreglarme.

Me levanté perezosamente de la cama y me metí a la ducha, dejé que el agua relajará un poco mis músculos ya que estaba cansada y desvelada por aquella horrenda pesadilla, me vestí con una blusa de tirantes blanca a conjunto con un short verde oscuro, un cinturón café y unos zapatos a juego con el cinturón, según Alice 'atuendos perfectos para la playa'.

Edward llegó por mí puntual y cuando salí me percaté que solamente faltaba yo, Esme y Carlisle iban en su auto y Alice iba en el suyo con Emmett, todos me saludaron desde donde se encontraban y me subí al auto, salimos directo a nuestro destino ya que quedaba solo a unas horas de New York, en el trayecto Edward iba escuchando música clásica, luego optó por Los Beatles cosa que me agradó ¡hasta en gustos musicales éramos compatibles! Cuando llegamos Alice y Emmett estaban en el mar, Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato acomodando nuestras cosas y conociendo la cabaña, la cual era hermosa, tenía un piso hermoso tallado en madera, sus sillones eran blancos, tenía 5 habitaciones, sala, comedor, dos cuartos de baño y la cocina, era como una casa pero diseñada para una playa, simplemente perfecta como todo lo que rodeaba a la familia de mi novio.

Por fuera había unas sillas de playa color blanco, hermosas, Edward puso un poco de bloqueador solar en mi espalda y como siempre que teníamos contacto los dos no acabábamos muy bien que digamos, después de una sesión de besos 'subidita de tono' salimos a solearnos un poco mientras los demás disfrutaban del mar o enterrándose en la arena como Emmett que mejor dicho parecía un monstro de arena por su enorme tamaño, estábamos en un silencio cómodo disfrutando del sonido de las olas del mar cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba.

— ¡Hey Bella!—gritaba Emmett desde la playa que poco a poco se acercaba—vinimos a nadar en agua ¿entiendes? Agua, no en otra cosa si es lo que planeas hacer.

—Emmett no la molestes— Edward reía entendiendo el comentario de su hermano pero yo ni una pisca le entendí así que solo le sonreí.

— ¡Vamos Bella! Cámbiate vayamos con todos— gritó Alice, Edward me miró y sabía que quería ir pero la maldita vergüenza no me dejaría salir en traje de baño.

Nos levantamos de las sillas de playa y caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la cabaña y escuchamos que Emmett gritó:

—Se van a cambiar ¡eh! Les estaré contando el tiempo pequeños calenturientos —no pude evitar soltar una carcajada a lo que Edward se me unió e ingresamos al interior.

Ya estando dentro Edward me indicó donde me podía cambiar, tome mi bolso y comencé a desvestirme, traía 3 diferentes estilos de trajes de baño pero todos enseñaban demasiado, por lo que opté por uno blanco sencillo, no sabía cómo pararme frente a Edward, me daba demasiada vergüenza, retorcía mis dedos por el nerviosismo sopesando mis opciones, si salir u ocultarme en esa habitación como una niña asustada cuando huye de lo que le causa temor, me senté sobre un sillón que estaba frente a la puerta y me hundí en mi mundo mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Ha pasado algo?— preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos y con algo de preocupación en su voz.

—Ehem…no...Todo está bien, dame un minuto—me levanté del sillón y lentamente fui acercándome a la puerta, pero justo antes de abrir tomé una toalla y me envolví en ella y con un poco más de 'tranquilidad' le abrí.

—Hola—sonreí tímidamente, él me miro confundido pero sonrío.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No es solo que…me siento un poco avergonzada de que tú, Emmett y Carlisle me vean así—baje mi mirada y mordí mi labio en señal de nerviosismo.

—Bella ¿Qué dices? Eres hermosa, mi padre te ve como su hija y Emmett…yo me encargo de él, pero anda quítate esa toalla ¿por qué no luces el traje que Alice te escogió? Apuesto que te queda precioso ¡anda!— cuando dijo eso levantó sus manos de sus costados y me ayudó a quedar sin la toalla luciendo completamente el traje de baño bajo su intensa mirada.

En cuestión de segundos mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y mi corazón latía desenfrenado ante la mirada de mi novio que parecía que iba a devorarme.

Nos quedamos viendo un par de minutos más hasta que pude soltar palabra.

— ¿Y?— le dije levantando una ceja y percatándome apenas de que él no traía camisa, dejando ver su marcado abdomen y vestía un short rojo tirándole a guindo, se veía jodidamente sexy, alejé mis pensamientos y me centré en su mirada.

—Perfecta, simplemente eso— soltó y me besó de una manera que dejaba claro que me necesitaba tanto como yo a él, nos separamos y dirigimos a la playa.

—Se echaron un rapidin ¿cierto?— soltó Emmett en cuanto llegamos, volví a reír sonoramente y Edward lo empujó— Oye Bella por cierto ¡qué bien luces!— levantó sus pulgares y me guiño un ojo.

—Ya déjala osito— soltó Alice y Edward carcajeó a lo que Emmett fingió indignarse y hacer un drama a Carlisle y Esme como si fuera niño pequeño, lo que nos causo más gracia e hizo que nos riéramos de sus ocurrencias.

Además de nosotros se encontraban unas cuantas familias más en la playa y entre bromas de Alice hacia Emmett o de Alice y Emmett hacia Edward nos pasamos una tarde increíble, Esme y Carlisle salieron del mar mucho antes que nosotros, estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia la cabaña cuando vi a lo lejos que Carlisle se encontraba con un hombre de estatura baja, medio robusto y tenía similitud con ¿Harry? Entrecerré un poco mis ojos para visualizar mejor y si definitivamente era Harry Clearwater pero ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí? Y hablando con Carlisle, Edward se percató de que veía algo y dirigió su vista hacia esa dirección nuevamente su cuerpo se tenso y no pude callar más.

— ¿Qué hace Harry con Carlisle?— volteó su mirada hacia mí un poco horrorizado y evidentemente nervioso.

— ¿Conoces a ese hombre?—preguntó él con su respiración entre cortada por la… ¿angustia?

— ¡Sí! Era el mejor amigo de mi padre, él…se porta como si lo fuera, ¡Vamos Edward! Quiero saber que hace Harry por acá—. Lo removí con mi mano y camino conmigo pero era como si estuviera en estado de shock.

Cuando llegamos los dos parecieron callar por nuestra presencia pero ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? Luego de eso le pediría a Edward que me contará un poco.

—Hola Harry ¿Qué te trae por acá?— antes de verme a mí dirigió su mirada a Edward fulminándolo con esta y luego me miró y sonrió paternalmente como siempre.

—Sue y los chicos decidieron venir de improviso y aquí nos tienes.

— ¿Solo se quedarán hoy?—miró a Carlisle y Edward que permanecían callados y contestó.

—Si solo hoy y ¿él es tu novio Bella?—preguntó dirigiéndose nuevamente a mi novio. No me gustaba que lo viera de esa manera, no porque él y Carlisle tuvieran problemas, Edward y yo tendríamos que separarnos.

—Oh si, Edward él es Harry, Harry él es Edward, mi novio—. Él extendió su mano pero Harry no correspondió a su saludo, lo que causó que yo fulminara con la mirada a Harry.

—Bella ¿Por qué no vas a la cabaña? Carlisle y yo encenderemos una fogata ¿si amor?— dijo Edward, asentí Harry había caído poco a poco y empezaba a desconfiar de su actitud, me despedí de él y me dirigí a la cabaña.

**EPOV**

Alice había hecho planes para ir a Long Island era una playa con reservación pero podía ir gente solamente a 'pasar el día' o aquellos que como nosotros poseían una de las cabañas de la reservación de Long Island, en esta ocasión fuimos mi familia y yo, y por supuesto la luz de mis ojos, Bella, ese maravilloso día en familia al lado de ella llegó un día después de nuestra charla sobre mi pasado con Tanya lo cual Bella tomó muy bien, yo creía que de alguna manera se molestaría conmigo por no haberle contado anteriormente todo pero por fortuna no fue así.

Nuestra llegada e instalación en la playa el sábado por la mañana fue tranquila y por la tarde comenzó a mejorar poco a poco, empezando porque casi hago una laguna de babas en la cabaña al ver como se veía Bella en ese traje de baño, ese color blanco iba a juego perfectamente con su tono de piel, por medio de su bra que le quedaba un poco ajustado se podía distinguir el nacimiento de sus hermosos, redondos y delicados senos ¡Dios! En definitiva esa fue mi parte favorita, añadiéndole su adorable sonrojo al sentir mi penetrante mirada y como mordía su labio inocentemente, me ponían en una revolución hormonal y mi entrepierna pedía ser atendida pero hice hasta lo imposible y logré controlarme.

Estuvimos metidos en el mar casi toda la tarde, divirtiéndonos con bromas de mis hermanos fue grandioso y era aun más grandioso ver que Bella la pasaba de lo mejor.

Al salir de la playa camino a la cabaña observé que Bella miraba atentamente algo, miré en la dirección a la que se dirigía su mirada y vi que Carlisle estaba con un hombre que me resultaba familiar solo que no recordaba de donde, eso me puso algo tenso y nervioso.

— ¿Qué hace Harry con Carlisle?— pero ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué Bella conocía a ese tipo que a la vez me resultaba familiar? Sentí mi sangre subir y bajar hasta mis pies y no pude evitar mirarla horrorizado.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre?—era obvio, sabía su nombre pero no lograba recordar de donde, no era normal que Bella y yo conociéramos a una persona cuando nunca anteriormente ella y yo siquiera nos habíamos visto por su pasado y quería escuchar su respuesta, pero al preguntarle por él mi voz me traicionó y sonó ¿angustiada?

— ¡Sí! Era el mejor amigo de mi padre, ¡Vamos Edward! Quiero saber que hace Harry aquí —. Caminé con ella pero yo seguía sin reaccionar, sentía la sensación de deja vu, sabía que algo no iba bien ¿curioso?, sí, lo sé pero era algo que no podía evitar en mí y menos en esos momentos que Bella estaba a mi lado.

Llegamos a ellos y parecía que discutían, mi mente comenzaba a atar cabos pero me negaba rotundamente a esa posibilidad.

—Hola Harry ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—, preguntó Bella pero antes de que él le contestara e incluso la mirara me observó atentamente con una mirada de profundo odio y ¿reproche? en su rostro, charló un poco con Bella pero no dejaba de mirarme de ese modo a pesar de ello.

Cuando Bella me presentó como su novio extendí mi mano por educación pero ese hombre hizo todo lo contrario y me dejó con la mano tendida ante los ojos de mi padre y mi novia, a Bella pareció molestarle la actitud de ese hombre, esas acciones de él hacia mi aumentaban mi curiosidad y en cierto modo me preocupaban, yo quería saber quién era él exactamente ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Pero para eso debía hablar en privado con Carlisle por lo que le dije a Bella que haríamos una fogata, que fuera a comer algo y en un rato lo veía, ella accedió sin protestar y se fue.

Cuando quedamos solos los 3, ese hombre pronunció aquellas palabras que cambiarían mis planes con Bella por completo:

—Bella no puede amar al hombre que le arrebató la vida a su madre—. No podía ser ella, esto no podía estar pasando…

¡PERDONEN MI DEMORA ENORME! pero han pasado taaaaaaaaantisimas cosas que ¡Dios! en fin aqui esta prometo no demorar casi un mes de nuevo s:

¡gracias gracias GRAAAAAAACIAS por sus reviews! ¡son las mejores lectoras! :')

Posdata no me maten por dejar así el capi pero no pude evitarlo para que me presionen en actualizar asi rapidisimo...las cosas se comenzaran a poner color de hormiga B: ¡LAS AMO!

Un enorme beso a todas C;

¿me dejas review? porfitas :$


End file.
